Shake It Up The Right Way
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: Gunther and Tinka, well known on the Chicago set, being the only brother/sister dance partners. Rocky and Cece know their secrets a little too well... Could a trip to the city of love change anything? Or will they continue to live their lives normally- As normally as two Eastern European dancing twins can do.
1. Start It Up Again!

A/N - Fuck it. Made in Japan is on, I'm risking embarrassment. Caroline is a goddess. A beautiful, beautiful goddess.

**Okay, so, I just found this... On the wikia. The Shake It Up Wikia. And I fangirled. So, person who submitted this, you are awesome. If a bot submitted this, this is a very good bot. Seriously, go to the Gunka section of the wikia, and it's the last one under fanfictions. And my oneshot for GeCe is there too! I FUCKING LOVE YOU.**

Heh, but, yeah, welcome if you're visiting from the wikia.

* * *

"Tinka-Bell, stop watching that!" Gunther Hessenheffer was in his room, annoyed by his sister's loud movie.

"No," she shouted, "I'm still on this number!"

"Well, hurry it up!" He walked into their common room. "What's the deal with that movie?"

Tinka gasped, and ran over to her computer, pausing the movie. "What is the deal? What is the deal? I'll tell you what the deal is, it is the greatest movie of all time!"

"I don't see how..." Gunter shifted his weight, and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Watch this." Tinka ran to her computer, and played the clip over again. She ran over to their staircase, and ducked down.

"Oh, lucky him."

Tinka popped up. "You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky," she hitched her leg over the rail, and slid down, "we're all lucky!" She laughed maniacally, and Gunther was afraid. She sounded a lot like the lady on screen. She matched her movements to the lady on screen, except she was up against Gunther. The balding man began to sing, and Tinka laughed a little. She sang with girl on screen, running her fingers through imaginary hair. "Not for very much longer.." As the couple on screen did their symbol, Gunther had made up his mind.

"Tink-" But he got cut off.

"Let's do The Time Warp again! Let's do The Time Warp again!" She turned to her twin. "Come on Gunther, dance with me. First," she jumped with the people on screen. "It's just a jump to the left, and then a step to the right, with your hands on your hips, you bring your knees in ti-hight. But it's the pelvic thrust... That really drives you in-sa-a-a-a-a-ane! Let's do The Time Warp again! Let's do The Time Warp again!" Gunter blushed watching his sister, but she was up for her solo. "It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me! So you can't see me, no not at all! In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, well secluded, I see all!" Gunther looked like he was about to talk, but Tinka shushed him. "You're into the time slip!" The bald man sang another line. "You're spaced out on sensation..." The bald man sang another line, and they danced over to a girl in a sparkling jacket.

"See, now why can't you be her?" He pointed at the sparkling girl.

"She doesn't have an awesome brother, and even better best friend." Gunter looked deep in thought.

"Why the sudden interest in this anyway?" Tinka glared at him.

"I've always been interested in this. It's just that Halloween is this weekend." She smiled now, talking about her 'habit,' as her friends called it.

"So... You're going to dress up as her?" Gunter looked at the flashy people dancing.

"Yes. And Cece will be Columbia, and Rocky will be Riff Raff." She fell to the ground, as the clip ended.

"What?" Gunther helped her up, and she dusted herself off.

"Riff is the half bald one, Columbia is the sparkling one, and Magenta is the maid, that I want to be. She's dreamy." Tinka sighed.

"Whatever you say Tinka-Bell." She rolled her eyes, and started the clip over.

Gunther waited until the show, and talked to Cece and Rocky. "What do you want Gunther?"

"I would like the part of the Riff Ralph person." He stood with his hands behind his back.

"Riff Raff?" Cece rolled her eyes.

"That is it." He nodded.

"Why," Cece said, suddenly brightening, "is it because you love me?" She poked him in the stomach. "You love me. Yes you do! You love me!" Gunther glared at her. Tinka walked by, and couldn't help but feel bad. Truth is- She wanted to be Magenta, and she wanted Gunther to be Riff Raff. But not just the part... She wanted it all. But she sucked it up, like she did in the old country. She couldn't cry, not right now. Or Papa would hit her. They did a Halloween dance, because Halloween was tonight, and as soon as the show was over, she stormed over to Rocky and Cece.

"Who does my- I mean... Who does Gunther love?" Rocky and Cece extended sly smiles.

"The new dancer." Tinka looked like she was about to pass out.

"What?" Cece put her hand on her shoulder.

"Here, why don't we go back to my place..." They turned around to a dry heaving Rocky. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"Umm..." Rocky heaved again. "Not really. I don't think I can do it tonight." Cece hugged the tearing up Tinka, and motioned Gunther over. He mouthed a quick 'thank you' to Rocky, who pretended to double over in pain.

"Tinka! What is wrong?" He pulled her over to him, and she latched on.

"Rocky can't dress up tonight!" Their position made them both feel better, and Cece smiled at Rocky.

"Well, I could be the Riff Raff fellow. He seems nice enough." He smiled down at her.

"I couldn't ask you to do that..." Gunter put his finger to her lips.

"I want to. Please?" She laughed a little.

"Okay..." She smiled, and he smiled on the inside. They walked to where they usually got ready. Rocky got up, as fine as ever.

"The love doctor is in." She and Rocky did their handshake.

"As strange as these patients are..." Cece threw her head back and laughed.

She looked up at Rocky. "And you're okay with this?"

"Of course. He didn't mean that much anyway, and it will feel good, not dressing up like a man this year." Cece laughed again, but pushed her back in the chair when they came out.

"Don't get up again Rocky!" Rocky glared up at her.

"I won't..." She grumbled. "I don't think I could if I wanted to." Cece laughed awkwardly, and hearded Gunther and Tinka out the door. They got back to her apartment, and Cece ran to her room. She went to the very back of her closet.

"Now, watch this." Cece came out with her serious face on. "Okay. Tinka equals Magenta..." She rumaged around. "Here! Dress, apron, wig, garter belt, stockings, bra, panties, makeup, nails." She spoke at the speed of light. "Next?" Gunther sat with his mouth open, as Tinka grabbed her things and went into the bathroom. Cece got next to him.

"Do you think it's going well?"

"I can't really tell, I'll get back to you on that." Cece laughed.

"But, come on! We're seniors now, we should be in a long term relationship!" Gunther glared at her. "And that's gonna work well for you..." He still glared at her, as Tinka stepped out of the bathroom, needing help with her wig. She paused outside the door.

"Of course it won't work well for me, she doesn't know." Tinka pressed her ear aginst the door.

"Would it really be that bad to tell her?" Tinka's eyes widened.

"Yes! What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Tinka growled.

"You put your feelings out in the open, at least."

"I have to see her dance each weekend, I'll have to look at her during school," Tinka was about to bust through the door, "and I'd have to see her each day, our rooms are right next to each other's for goodness sake!"

Tinka smiled. Did he... Did he really feel that way too? She faked footsteps, and knocked. "Come in!"

"Hey, I just need help with this outfit." She followed Tinka to the bathroom. Tinka pulled her inside.

"Oww!" Cece rubbed her arm.

"Were you talking about what I thought you guys were talking about?" Cece hummed and looked up, while Tinka got excited.

"That depends. Who did you think he was talking about?" She turned Tinka around, and fixed her wig.

"Either me or Kluas, and I'm pretty sure he's our younger _cousin__._" Cece tied her apron. "Is there anything wrong with Rocky in the first place?"

"Yes. She is so sick that she wants to help you guys in your weird... Going ons." They laughed.

"Please. If our mother found out..." Cece helped her with her garter belt.

"I guess that wouldn't be good. What would happen if your parents found out?" She turned Tinka around and sat her down for the makeup.

"Well, most likely, she'd kick us out, I mean, what would your mother do if she found out you were in a relationship with Flynn?" Cece got her face and cleavage pure white, and was working on her eyes.

"First of all, eww!" Tinka laughed. "Second, she would most likely be pissed beyond belief."

"Good. Now, compare that with the wrath of an old East German lady, and what do you have?" She was quiet when Cece moved on to her lips.

"The fiery depths of _hell_." She laughed, and finished on her lips. She went on to her nails. "Okay!" Tinka got up, and went over to the mirror.

"Perfect. Lips get better every time." She smiled, and twirled around.

"Okay... Once those dry, could you help him with his outfit?" Tinka nodded, and walked out.

"Gunther?" She walked into to Cece's room.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." He turned around from looking at a wig. "Uh... W-Wow. You look amazing Tinka."

"Thank you. Even though I dress like this almost every weekend." She turned around.

"But Rocky said it would be nice not to dress up like a man this year." Tinka just smiled at him, she knew Rocky was faking.

"Yeah, she'd rather be Janet." She went over to the closet. "Okay. Strip."

"What?" Gunther's eyes widened.

"Costume time." Gunther blushed, and Tinka smiled. She had him right where she wanted. He undressed, and Tinka helped him with the outfit, and the wig. Cece came out, full in costume, and helped turn him the milky white color that Riff Raff is. "You're ready." He stood up.

"Wow Tinka-Bell..." He smiled.

"You look amazing, I know." Both the girls laughed. "But we have to help Flynn. Call Mama, tell her you're going with me." Gunter nodded as they walked out. He dialed, and the Hessenheffer household phone rang.

"Ello?" Gunther's mother answered the phone.

"Yes, mother. I'm going with Tinka tonight." His mother's face dropped.

"And will you two be alone?" Her mother was worried that they would get kidnapped and mugged, but Gunther rolled his eyes.

"No, Mother. Her friends are going with us." Their mother sighed out of relief.

"Okay, have fun. Klaus is still sick." She looked over her shoulder at the little passed out boy on the couch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have a good night."

"You too..." She hung up, and Gunther walked out.

"Tinka!" He walked into the living room, where the girls were with Cece's younger brother, Flynn.

"Flynn! Hold still!" They had him a costume that said Baby on the back, and they were writing on his knuckles.

"Why can't I be normal for once?" Cece rolled her eyes.

"Because you love your sister." Flynn glared up at her as she finished.

"Keep telling yourself that." Cece laughed as he got up, and she walked over to Gunther, as Tinka helped straighten him up.

"So... Are you planning on telling her anything?" She pulled out her phone, about to text Rocky.

"Not tonight." She opened up her message history.

"Whatever." She started to type. 'Rocks both of them want to be together... now how do we do that?'

'Idk, but it needs to be soon. If anything, push them together at the end of the night.'

'Haha! oh, gtg, they're ready. TTYLXOX ;) Luv you.'

':) Love you! Have fun!' Cece put her phone away, and got her and Tinka's bags.

"BYE MOM!" They laughed as Flynn shouted. They made their way over to Dina's, who always dressed up as a Transylvanian.

She answered when they knocked. "Hey, what are you guys doing here with him?"

"Rocky's sick, so Gunther is filling in for her."

"Okay." Everyone knew that was bull, but they went on with it. They waited until almost midnight, and went to the theatre. It was Gunther's first time, but he enjoyed it. They got back at about four in the morning, and fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Paris It Up!

A/N Yes! I have decided today will be my update day! I think it's a Wednesday... Not quite sure. Ahh, what the hell! I'm bored, and putting off school work. In chapter I'm working, Tinka calls Cece a drag queen, and says she's more of a woman than a gas station attendant will ever be. Yeah... Rocky Horror readers are used to my ramblings... You guys get to put up with it for a while. By the way, who got super excited for the awards last night, and they didn't even show Caroline? ME! But I'm in a good mood, totally. My great-grandmum's in the hospital after being in a car wreck at bingo, and we had to put our eighteen year old cat down day before yesterday. But, I'm not going to put a bad mood over you guys.

By the way, listen to Land Down Under by Men At Work, or In My Life by The Beatles, and they put you in a better mood. :)

_He was six foot four and full of muscles, I said do you speak - a my language? He just smiled and gave me a Vegemite sandwich._

I figured out how to eat that, and it's SOOO GOOD. I'm boring. But I'll smile. :) MUM STOP READING NOW.

* * *

"Wake up!" Their mum shoved Tinka. "Someone is on the phone!" Tinka yawned, and held the phone up to her face.

"Hello?" She blinked a few times.

"Yes, is this where Gunther lives? He gave me his number last night at the picture show." Tinka dropped dead inside.

"Oh, yeah. Who is calling?" She shoved Gunther, because their mum had left to do her own thing.

"This is Sophie." _Sophie._ Tinka growled mentally.

"Gunther, some girl named Sophie is calling." Tinka rolled her eyes at how fast he perked up.

"Hello?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Gunther?" The Sophie girl lowered her voice to make her sound sexy. "Remember me?" Yes, Gunther did remember her. She was what he had found because he knew Tinka interested in him, he was a freak, Tinka was his sister!

"Yes, I met you last night." Tinka got up, and headed to her room to change.

"Well, I was thinking if you..." But he wasn't listening, he was watching Tinka walk away. "GUNTHER!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. What?" He shook his head.

"If you were free, I thought we could do something." Gunther sighed as Tinka walked in the room.

"I am busy today. Maybe next weekend?" Sophie cursed inside, she really had thought he was cute.

"Sure, I'll call back." Gunther hung up without even saying goodbye, and walked into the kitchen, where their mum was on the computer.

Tinka had gotten dressed, and was sitting on her bed. She thought about getting out Little Tinka and Little Gunther out, but she scratched that when she heard her mum shout. "Mama?" She got up, and ran to the kitchen, Gunther was standing behind her, he had left his wig on the counter, and had a mug of what looked like coffee. "Mama! What's wrong?"

"Hold your goats, I'm fine. I got them!" Tinka rolled her eyes, and sat down.

"Mama, goats are nothing to be excited about. Sure we have not had one in a while..." Her mother glared at her.

"No, I got tickets!" Her father strut in, and looked at Gunther.

"_You _look hideous. What's wrong?" Gunther rolled his eyes.

"I got the tickets!" Their mum jumped up.

"To the old country?" Their father looked excited.

"No, but it's Paris!" Their fathers face fell, as Tinka's looked excited.

"Paris!" She jumped up.

"Yes, my dearest, _oui, ma chère. Paris._" Gunthr laughed at his mother's bad accent.

Tinka squealed, and ran back into her room. She pulled out her phone. 'Two new messages.'

_'Hey tinks. R we going out today?' _She rolled her eyes at Rocky's, and went to the next one.

_'Tinka, you left your good shoes over at my place, bringing them over now.' - Cece_

'Cool. Guess what?' - Tinka

_'WHAT!' _She replied almost immediately.

'Guess where our family is going.' - Tinka

_'The Burmeda triangle?' _Tinka blinked a few times, and then shook her head.

'No... Paris, France.' - Tinka

_'NO WAY!' - Cece_

'Yes way!' She jumped as Gunther came into her room without knocking. "What are _you _doing?"

"Don't sound so mean Tinka-Bell. I am just giving you back your clothes." He held out the butler's uniform and wig, and she noticed he was in his usual attire.

"Okay, thank you. Cece is coming over." Gunther nodded.

"Good for her." Tinka threw a pillow at him. "Ow!" There is no way it hurt, so Tinka laughed. He deserved it. How did that Sophie girl get his number anyway? He rubbed the side of his head, and walked out. Tinka looked at ther phone, the time of the message Cece sent her. 9:12. It was 9:27 right now, she should be there soon. Tinka walked into the common room, and sat on the stairs, until Cece came. She slid down the rail, which she had gotten very good at, and landed right next to her.

"Tinka! You scared the shit out of me!" Tinka laughed a little. "Where's your mom?"

"Over in the kitchen... Why?" Cece just smiled.

"Oh, Mrs. Hessenheffer!" Gunther and Tinka's mum stepped out.

"Yes, Little Rocky?" Cece rolled her eyes, it had been five years and she still didn't know her name.

"Well, Tinka said you guys were going to Paris, and Rocky and I have always really _really _wanted to go..." Their mother nodded.

"Ah... I see. You just want to go to Paris. Even though I do not see how Tinka made friends who was her Vadalahoosit day guest, but, If you pay for the plane, and a room of your own, you can go." She turned around, and walked back.

"Wait! Um... How much would all of that cost?" The mother Hessenheffer added it up in her head.

"I would say about five from both you and Rocky." Cece was grinning.

"Five dollars for each of us! That's awesome!" Tinka and her mum started to laugh.

"No, Cece... Five... _THOUSAND _dollars. Each." Tinka started to laugh even more. Cece grabbed her arm, and pulled her out the door. She got Tinka back to Rocky's apartment, and sat her on the couch.

"Rocky!" She burst through the door. "Guess what!"

"What?" She walked out of the kitchen.

"Gunther and Tinka are going to Paris, and we can go with them!" Rocky squealed. "For five hundred each!" Rocky got really quiet.

"Cece... Five... THOUSAND!" Cece just frowned.

"Yes, but it's a really good deal, cause that's just the plane tickets. They got three hotel rooms free. Tinka told me." She smiled, and swayed back and forth.

"Okay. Okay. Oh, gosh! Five thousand!" Cece rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Rocky. How long is it going to take for you to realize that?" Rocky just glared at her. "The way I look at it, is I have been saving up for a long time. Well, I haven't, my mom has it in a bank, but she won't let me have a charge card after our... Incident like five years ago. I have around four thousand, and the other thousand I can borrow from our child support account." She smiled devilishly. "How would you get the money?"

"I guess I could tap into my non-college savings... When would we go?" She sat down beside Tinka.

"About Christmas break." Cece squeaked.

"Can you believe it? Spending Christmas in the city of love?" Rocky's phone rang. The ringtone was Lola, by The Kinks. "Nice ringtone."

"Shut up." Rocky walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?" It was Gunther.

"Hey. Why are you calling?" She picked up an orange, and started to peel it with one hand.

"Where did Tinka go?" Rocky rolled her eyes.

"She's here, calm down! She came to invite me to _Paris_." She laughed at her rhyme.

"So... You will be going with us on this trip?" She picked up a slice, and shoved it in her mouth.

"Looks like it." Gunther had a big smile that crossed his face.

"Good. Maybe you could help us." He smiled even more.

"That's not what Tinka told Cece. She said that you got a call from some girl." Tinka glared at her, and Gunther rolled his eyes.

"Yes, a girl got my number. How is that a problem to her?" Rocky growled, and hung up.

"Tinka!" She took her orange and walked back into the living room. "Your brother's an ass." She plopped back down on the couch.

"No he's not." Rocky hugged her.

"Stay dence. It's better for your health." They laughed, and after about two seconds, Cece started to laugh.

Other than school and the show, days passed really quickly. Until, after a while of packing, they were ready to ship out to France. Gunther walked into Tinka's room. "What are those?" She slammed her luggage shut, on top of Little Gunther and Tinka. "No way." He smiled a goofy grin that made Tinka's heart melt, and he opened her luggage. "You still have those puppets!" He laughed, and Tinka snapped back to reality.

"Yes, I do." She nodded, and got her puppets back careful not to touch his hand, and stuffed them in her luggage. In one swift motion, she zipped it up.

"Tinka, what is wrong?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

'I love you, I always have, I always will.' "E- Everything is fine. _Brother._" That word made them both grimace.

"Well, I better get dressed." Tinka nodded as he walked out. Tinka went over to her dresser, and pulled out her harajuku neko ears that she got while she was in Japan years ago, and a tight, sparkly frock.

She walked out with her bags, and Cece was on their couch. She was wearing a red, lacy top, with tight black pants, and terribly high high-tops. The first thing Tinka did was collapse beside her, and whimper on her shoulder. "Gunther?" Tinka only let out a quiet whimper. "It's okay."

"It is not okay. I should curse him and his children." Cece looked at her.

"With any luck, if you cursed him now, you would be cursing _your _children." Tinka smiled.

"Do you remember... When you caught Gunther and I rehearsing late at night? And then we all hid in the closet?" TInka smiled at the warm memory.

"Yeah?" Cece stretched a little as Tinka got up.

"Someone's hand was on my butt. And I don't think it was your's or Rocky's. And when he picked me up and ran away? His hand was on my ass again." She giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I remember when we went back to Japan last year, except we went to... I can't remember... It started with a 'K' I know that... But... You insisted that we went to the hot springs, and that weird girl pulled down your towel?" Cece laughed.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Wanted to see if you would swing that way. Take your mind of Gunther." Tinka laughed.

"I don't think that's going to happen." She rested her head against the couch, as Rocky knocked on the door.

"Kashlack! Get your arse in here!" Tinka rolled her eyes.

"Mama, we don't do that anymore!" She waved her hand at Tinka.

"No, really Mrs. Hessenheffer. I'm fine." She opened the door.

"Alright... It's your loss." Rocky stepped in with her bags.

"Rocky. How long do you plan to stay? Little Rocky has packed for a month! _She _is the smart one. We may have to learn her name." The Hessenheffer mother smiled, and went to get her own bags. Soon, they were on their way to France.


	3. Friends It Up!

A/N I posted two today, because these really have to go together... You can't read one and then wait a week, and then read the other. That's just not fair! So... Have fun! By the way... Do you know why this chapter is named this... You'll see... And look something up, especially Dina's mother...

* * *

Gunther and Tinka, to each other's secret delight, sat beside each other on the plane. The other seat was occupied by Cece, leaving poor Rocky to sit with the parents. Cece read a magazine, Gunther and Tinka watched a movie. But, all too soon, Cece was finished with her magazine, and was getting anxious. "Tinks! Talk to me! I'm bored!" She stressed the 'e' in bored.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Let's talk!" Tinka looked at her.

"And what do you suppose we talk about?" She glared at Cece now.

"I don't know..." She looked around. "How about your outfit!"

"Why would we talk about my outfit?" She looked down at her dress.

"You never dress like each other anymore. You've toned down some too." Tinka shrugged, but there was pain in her eyes.

"I - I don't know. Gunther stopped wanting to dress like me so much, we kind of... Kind of drifted apart. Even stopped practicing at night. So, I started buying _some_ of my clothes, while Gunther bought most of his." Cece nodded, and Gunther could feel his heart ripping in half.

"Well, do you still make those um... Goat things for him?" Tinka shrugged again.

"He started to get less and less enthusiastic about them, I still made them, but I didn't give them to him. I mean, why give a present the other person doesn't want to receive?" Gunther got up suddenly, and went to the bathroom. Both of the twins sat for a little while, until Gunther decided it was time to come out of the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face, and went back to his seat. The rest of the flight was rather uneventful, because Cece didn't break the silence. Besides, if she did, Tinka would most likely start to cry. They got off the plane, and headed towards the hotel. Tinka stayed back for a moment, as she saw an arcade with a ping-pong table in it. She made a mental note to come back. They got to the hotel, and decided the rooms. "Gunther and I want the room connected to Rocky and Little Rocky's room." Cece rolled her eyes. They got the key cards, and the girls, deciding that the lift was too slow, ran up the stairs. Tinka unlocked her room, just as Gunther and the parents stepped out of the elevator. She squeaked, and plopped down on one of the beds. Gunther walked in with both or their bags, and he smiled.

"Are we a little enthusiastic?" She smiled up at him, still breathing hard from the stairs. Now if only she was under him... No! He blushed at his thought, and walked over to beside the television, dropping their luggage. He walked back over to Tinka's bed, sat down and put his arm around her. Was it wrong that it felt to natural? To both of them? But, for all she knew, it was a friendly, brother and sister type ordeal. "On the plane... Did you really mean that? That we drifted apart?"

Tinka looked down. "I guess. We just... Do not not seem that close anymore. I mean, look at us." She gestured towards her sparkly black frock, and his plain gray shirt and blue jeans. He looked, and sighed. She laid her head on his chest, and somehow fell asleep. After about thirty minutes of him rubbing her back and smoothing her hair where she had ran so much, there was a knock on the door. He laid her down gently, and kissed her forehead. He opened up the connector door, but shushed Cece and Rocky. They walked in, and saw that Tinka was sleeping. Cece dragged them to the bathroom.

"Cool. You guys have a bidet too!" Rocky smiled.

"Rocky, you're the only one who knows what that is." Cece looked up at Gunther for conformation.

"It's a butt washer." Rocky smiled.

"Eww..." Rocky laughed, and sat down on the closed toilet, while Cece and Gunther sat on the tub. "So! How's it going with you know who?"

Gunther rolled his eyes. "She confessed that she didn't feel as close anymore, and she fell asleep on my chest." Cece's face lit up.

"I have an idea!" She whispered to Gunther, as Tinka tossed in her sleep. Gunther ran in to get the money.

"Gunther?" He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not.

"Yes, this is Gunther." He whispered to her, coming closer.

"What are you doing?" She tossed more.

"Whatever you want me to, bay-bee." He laughed.

Tinka chuckled in her dreamy state, and Gunther grinned. He shook his head, and walked out the door. _So she was thinking about him._ He walked out, and pressed the button on the elevator.

_"Oh! My! God!"_ It was Dina's mum. Gunther rolled his eyes. "Where's the other blonde one?"

"She is sleeping." He went down to the lobby, and got directions to a store Tinka and him were both in favor of.

Rocky and Cece had gone back into her room, when there was a tired knock on the door. It was already dark, so it was probably Tinka. "Come in!"

Tinka walked in, her bun a mess, the side of her face red. "Hello." She collapsed on the bed they weren't on.

"Why don't we... Do a little something?" Tinka got up, and looked at Cece.

"What could we possibly do?" Tinka went into the bathroom, and fixed her hair in front of the mirror.

"Dina's here. She has a lot of French friends." Tinka walked out, and it was Rocky talking.

Cece sat up quickly. "Yeah, Rocky. That would be awesome." She spoke in a flat voice.

"Well, what could we do tonight with them without Mama and Papa noticing?" Cece grinned.

"Well, overall... We could do a little dance, make a little love, and pretty much get down tonight." Rocky glared at her while Tinka looked like she was about to pass out. Cece just laughed.

About an hour later, their room had about twelve more French people in it, and about half of them, including Cece, Tinka, and Rocky, were playing spin the bottle on the bed. Tinka was unhappy, but Cece made her. "Tinka. Your turn."

"Do I have to?" Cece glared at her.

"Unless you want to go sit alone over there with guitar girl." Tinka looked over her shoulder, and sighed. She spun it, and it landed on a short French boy. She rolled her eyes, and kissed him. "When are you going to kiss him?"

"I do not have to deal with this!" She walked over to the girl with the guitar.

"Je vous ai trouvé dans mon lit, que faisiez-vous là? Vous êtes un mystère, peu de noir les cheveux frisés. Petite cheveux noirs bouclés. Petit noir, peu de noir, peu de noir, peu de noir, peu de cheveux noirs et bouclés." She strummed some more, and wrote some notes down. Tinka reached into her bag, and pulled out a few coins. "Euhh... I don't for the money."

"It is fine. I love Friends." The guitar girl looked awestruck.

"How did you know that?" Tinka laughed.

"I used to watch that all the time. The first series I liked when we moved to America." She nodded.

Gunther had his bags, and stepped off the lift. He walked into their room, and laid the bags on his bed. He looked around, and noticed the missing Tinka. He walked over to the connecting door, and listened. He could faintly hear the guitar, and Tinka's unmistakable singing voice. He smiled, rolled his eyes, and knocked. "Come in!" He walked in, Tinka was sitting in a corner with a lady holding a guitar, and several people playing spin the bottle. "Gunther, the last round is coming up. Everyone has to play!"

"No, I'm just here for Tinka." Tinka pouted.

"No! I'm staying here with..." She looked up at the lady playing guitar.

"Alyson's the name. You are?" She looked up at him from sitting on the floor.

"Gunther." Alyson looked him up and down.

"Him?" Tinka laughed, and got up, pressing her heel casually into Alyson's bare foot.

"What did you want Gunther, I'm teaching her 'I'm getting a Goat for Christmas.' It is rather important." He smiled at his sister, and took her hand. He pulled her into their room, and closed the door. "Gunther, what do you want?" she put her weight on one foot, crossed her arms, and looked annoyed.

"Well, sister-twin." She smiled. He hadn't called her that in a long time. "You said on the plane that we had drifted apart." Tinka nodded. "Well, I went shopping today, and I got us..."

"Us?" Tinka seemed surprised.

"Yes, us. These." He pulled some bags off his bed. "Do you remember those clothing designs we sold? Well, I saw a store on the way here, and while you were asleep, I snuck out and got you some of our old designs."

"Why would you do that Gunther it's not like-" He pulled some of the clothes out, and she went silent. "Gu- Gunther. This is the skirt... And the boots..." She squealed. She pulled out everything, the red shirt, the jacket, the belt, the earrings, and ran to the bathroom. She changed the bow in her hair, and ran back out to the bedroom, where Gunther was in his outfit. "Gunther, how many of these did you get... There's more bags..."

"I bought all of them they had." He smiled down at the bags.

She gasped. "Really?" Gunther nodded, and she latched around him in a hug. "Thank you!" She smiled. "So... For old times sake?" Gunther rolled his eyes and kissed her on the nose. They knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Rocky had to shout, Cece was busy Frenching some French girl.

Gunther nodded. "I am Gunther!"

"And I am Tinka!" Cece picked up a pillow and threw it at them.

"And we are the Hessenheffers!" Cece groaned as Gunther and Tinka stepped over to them.

"You get over the little fight?" Cece pushed the girl away.

"You look like you did when we were fourteen." Tinka laughed. "Well, the night is still young, do you guys want to go around town with us?"

"It's pretty cold this time of year." Cece got up anyway because Tinka nodded.

"We can deal with it." Cece and Rocky laughed.


	4. Cruise It Up!

A/N Okay. None of the places are that close together. Let's just say in Paris, all of the attractions are on the Champs-Elysées. Seriously, walk out of the hotel, everything's there. Another awkward thing. In this, London and Belfast are costal cities. Surprise! I'm sorry... Those are the only two cities I'm familiar with. The last chapter was Friends It Up, which makes little to no sense. If you don't pay attention, and research the hell out of everything. Dina's mum? Janice. (Oh! My! God!) That song? Ode to a Pubic hair in shitty French. That's the only song I could think of for that chapter! And, and number two. Gunther is Gunter. It's spelled Gunther, but pronounced Gunter. Okay? Good! I'm rambling again... **EDIT 8/29/12: **I DON'T CARE IF I'M RAMBLING! So, either today or yesterday, or tomorrow, depending on the time change, New Zealand passed the gay marriage bill! SO if any of you are my Rocky Horror readers who just happened to look at this, there's hope for Richard! He divorced or married his second wife in 2006. And this chapter gets cute. It also confirms ReCe shippers that they date. And do more.

Also, if anyone follows Caroline on Twitter, please bug her to do an IAmA on . Please. I've asked her and Bella to do it, but they are fairly popular. I. Want. Caroline. So everyone bug her! If she has tweet after tweet about reddit, she will have to do it.

Am I forgetting anything? Oh, yes. Do you know what reddit is? Well it just so happens that if she does an IAmA, YOU get to talk to HER. Yeah. She answers all of your questions. Well, most of them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was about seven when they left the hotel, and rented scooters. Rocky and Cece shared one, Gunther and Tinka shared one, and Dina shared one with Alyson. They agreed to meet up at the Eifel tower. Gunther drive around a little while, but they couldn't find anything to do except shop, and Tinka always got too distracted when she shopped, so they decided to go to the tower early. They took one look at the long line, and got in it.

"So, when did you see the store?" Tinka was holding his hand, but Gunther knew it wasn't just being a friendly sibling now.

"When you were checking out that ping-pong table." Tinka laughed. "When... When did you think I started loosing interest in the goats?"

Tinka shrugged now. "I don't know. You just seemed to get less and less excited, so I just stopped giving them to you. I became 'everybody' again when you started to hang out with Ty more, and I was ignored." Gunther put his hand under her chin, and lifted her face.

"I would never ignore you. You will never become everybody." _Do it already!_

_'Do it! Kiss me!'_ Tinka was getting anxious. "Thank you." They got a throat cleared at them from behind them, and realized that the line had moved. They blushed, and looked away. They didn't speak until they were up on the platform. Tinka walked over to the edge. "Wow. You can see everything." She turned around to Gunther. "Are you okay?"

He only nodded. She sighed, and looked back over the ledge. She started talking again. He sat down at one of the tables. _You have to do it sometime. You heard her talking, she's fine with it. She knows, you need to make the first move. It's not like she would be a bad wife... She's already the best goat milker in the village. Of course... I think it's illegal here, right? _He sighed again, and got up. He walked up behind her. "Tinka?" She stopped talking, turned around, but before she could do or say anything more, he crushed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss almost instantly, and must of been standing there kissing for at least five minutes.

"I'm cold Rocky!" They were riding up the lift to the platform.

"Sorry, but..." She shushed Cece when they Saw Gunther and Tinka. Cece put her finger up to Rocky's mouth, and they walked over to them.

"Aww!" They jumped.

"Cece, Rocky! We were just euh..." Cece rolled her eyes.

"Save it Gunther, they've known for a while. Even that Dina girl knows." He looked down at his sister.

"Am I the only one who didn't know?" Tinka chuckled.

"Looks like it." She smiled and put his arm around her. A gesture that, before ten minutes ago, was always considered friendly. They sat down with Cece and Rocky at a table.

"So..." Cece was grinning and pretty much bouncing up and down in her chair. "How'd it happen?"

"I don't know, he just came over and kissed me." Cece's face fell.

"He- He didn't say anything?" Gunther squeezed her.

"He said 'Tinka.' And then he kissed me." She smiled.

"That's it? No confession of love? No super romantic dance or anything?" Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Not everything comes out of romance novels Cece." Cece curled up against her.

"We are." She laughed, and Rocky snorted.

Gunther looked at Tinka. He started mouthing words she couldn't understand. 'I'll explain later honey.'

He nodded, and smiled at her. Later on, both couples went to the hotel. Tinka drew a bath, poured some wine, and called Gunther in. They laughed and drank a little while, until it got to fuzzy to remember.

Tinka woke up, curled into Gunther's side, on his bed. She smiled, and sat up. She yawned, until she noticed a firey redhead in the corner. She jerked up the covers, waking Gunther up. "What!"

"You guys were a little loud. I'm sure you guys were a little drunk too, so Rocky went to go get coffee." Tinka rolled her eyes.

"Like you and Rocky never did things while I was over. _IN THE SAME ROOM_." Cece snorted. She got up and walked to the television to get the bags.

"Tinka!" Gunther sat up.

"What?" She turned back around.

"You are naked!" Tinka and Cece laughed.

"And?" Gunther widened his eyes. "Look, everyone here has seen me is the big deal?"

"Uh... Everyone?" He scratched his ear.

"Yes. You, Cece, Rocky has too. Even Dina. Deuce has too, but that one was an accident." Gunther threw his hands up. "Sorry. You bond when you're friends like us."

"Now it's your turn." Cece took a bite out of a candy bar.

"What?" Cece wiped her mouth off.

"I won't pursue it. If you couldn't already tell..." She put two fingers up to her mouth and stuck her chocolate covered tongue through.

"No thank you." Tinka laughed, she was almost dressed now, and threw Gunther a pair of undergarments from his open bag. She walked into the bathroom to do her hair, and Cece followed.

"So... How'd it go?" Cece was bouncing up and down.

"The same as yours, I suppose..." Tinka smiled, and twisted her hair.

"Honey, mine was to Rocky. With a double-sided." She helped Tinka put her bow in. "Seriously! I want the deets!"

"No 'deets' just... Not kinky, it started in the bathtub, we got a little tipsy, and now here we are." Cece nodded her head.

"I'm sorry. I need the romance." TInka laughed, as she did her makeup.

"It's kind of romantic." Cece patted her back.

"Whatever you say." They walked out, and Gunther was dressed. In the matching outfit to Tinka's. She reached up and kissed him. "See. That's cute." Tinka laughed as Rocky burst in the connecting door.

She found three pairs of eyes on her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you guys were still asleep." She laughed awkwardly.

They spent the rest of their vacation in Paris, visiting the Arc de Triopmph, the Louvre, Cece figuring out that Moulin Rouge was a real place, celebrating New Years on the Chaps-Elesees, and spending a lot of time at the Eiffel tower.

"I'm going to miss it." Tinka was in the same spot she was in when he kissed her.

"Why?" He had his arms around her.

"I don't know. Look at it. Even in the daylight, it's stunning." She sighed. "Well, we'll always have Paris." They laughed, again, at Cece's expense. She was shocked to find out Casablanca is real too. He kissed her.

Tinka's phone rang. She groaned. Gunther bent down, and put his lips to her ear. "Take it." He gave her goose bumps.

"Hello? Mama?"

"Tinkabell! You have been up there so long!" She put her on speaker phone. "You need to come down, you've been so selfish, I bet you're not even letting Gunther look off the edge." They smiled. Tinka looked up at Gunther.

"It's... A very big view Mama." Gunther rolled his eyes.

"The cruise leaves soon!" Tinka rolled her eyes. They didn't tell them about the second part of the trip, they took a cruise from France back to America.

"Yes Mama. Good-" Her mum hung up before she could say 'bye.' "Wow."

"We should head down." Tinka looked up at him.

"One more? Before we have to act like nothing is going on?" They shared a romantic kiss, and headed down. They all crammed into the car with their luggage, and they felt like as soon as they opened the door, the cab would explode.

On the ship, it was like it was on land. Gunther and Tinka share a room, Cece and Rocky, And then the parents. The first thing Tinka did was open the window of their cabin and look out. She was on the side where she saw ocean. Cece came through the connector door. "Tinka... I know the Titanic was real... What if that happens to us?" Tinka smiled at her sometimes dence friend.

"The last time I checked Cece, there are not any icebergs in London, Belfast, Or New York." Cece nodded.

"But didn't they go to Ne-" Tinka put her finger over her lips.

"We won't sink. Don't worry, just go play with your girlfriend." She shoved Gunther.

"How about we all go to the hot tub?" Tinka and Gunther nodded, and Tinka went and got her bathing suit. She didn't have one that matched with Gunther, so she just threw on a string bikini with a tropical print on it. She changed in the bathroom, and put over a loose, sparkly knee length gown over. She slipped on some thongs, and joined Cece and Rocky. They got to the hot tub, and disrobed. Cece was wearing a tiger print one piece with the back out, and Rocky was wearing a plain, white bikini.

"Oh, I really needed this!" Some little boy from outside the hot tub laughed.

"You talk funny! Say zebra." Tinka glared at him.

"Zebra." He laughed again.

"Now say... Pickle!" Cece laughed a little.

"Pickle. Now say... Run back to your mama before I kick you!" The little kids eyes got wide as Tinka closed her eyes, and leaned her head back. "I don't hear footsteps." She smiled as he ran away.

"What was that?" Cece looked at her.

"Something I learned to keep the little ankle-bitters away." Cece laughed, and Rocky got up.

"Towel boy!" They threw her a towel. "I'm going to go get a drink."

"A water for me." Rocky glared at her. "Love you!" Rocky leaned down and kissed her, getting a bunch of looks. Cece rolled her eyes, she was used to prejudice about her and Rocky, and Rocky went on her way.

The same little boy came back up, but this time he was in swimming trunks. "Why'd you kiss that girl? My mummy and daddy kiss."

"Good for them." Tinka smirked.

"Why'd you kiss!" The little boys mum ran up, in her swimsuit too.

"We're in love." The little boys mum dipped in.

"Two girls can't be in love." His mum's eyes widened.

"Connor!" She turned to Cece. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think he would be like this... Connor." He looked up at her. What about Aunt Kimi and Auntie Carol. They're in love."

"But daddy says that's wrong." The mothers mouth was agape, as Tinka tried to control her laughter. "Oh shut it pickle lady."

"That's it, Connor, we are going back to the cabin!" She grabbed him by the ear. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. I hear it a lot." Cece smiled at the lady.

Tinka laughed, and stayed in the hot tub for about thirty minutes more, before her mum came to get her.

A/N Yes, it was a little bit early in the relationship. But they had eighteen years of sexual tension! Oh, and do you see that "to get her" up there? Auto correct pointed out that it's together without the spaces. Cool, huh?


	5. Test It Up!

"Mama, what do you want!" She dragged Tinka back to her cabin, and made her put on her most normal clothing.

"I have you... A date!" Tinka's face dropped.

"A date?" Her mum nodded.

"Well, a few of the people I met had single sons, and I selected one. He's out there right now!" Tinka nodded. She can suck it up to make her mother happy.

She went up, and found the person. "Hello, I believe you're Tinka?" He shook her hand. "My name is George."

"Hello George." They took their seats. "May I ask you something? I don't mean to offend you, but I'm doing this to cover up I already have someone, why did you agree to having your mother set you up with a random girl on a cruise?"

"Well, I have never dated a woman in my life, my mum got suspicious, and set me up on this date. The best way to hide I'm gay, I suppose." Tinka smiled.

"Well, I guess it's no harm in telling you. I'm with another guy. That guy is my brother." He smiled now.

"And your parents don't know, so you agreed?" Tinka nodded. "I feel your pain. I met this really cute guy. At my family reunion. First cousin. Other than that, I have only really witnessed this on-screen before, so I just feel your pain about hiding. Same sex is a little more widespread."

Tinka took a sip of her drink. "Really? What kind of this that you watch have incest?"

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Shock Treatment, all of those posts on Reddit, a-"

"What time does the narwhal bacon?" He shook his head, laughing.

"Midnight. I assume you are also familiar with Rocky?" Tinka nodded.

"I am. Do you dress up?" She grinned at him.

"Frank." She laughed.

"Magenta." She took another sip. "So, where do you live?"

"Cabin two-A." Tinka looked puzzled. "My mum is a showgirl here on the ship, we live on it."

"Ahh... Where do you go to school?" He took a sip of his drink.

"Homeschool." Tinka nodded her head.

"Makes sense." He laughed a little.

"I do have a question. That little boy, Connor, who was talking to you guys in the hot-tub-"

"So he's related to you, eh?" She laughed.

"Yeah, he is. What was he saying?" Tinka rolled her eyes.

"How two women can't be in love, and how I spoke funny. My brother can do a pretty good Americian accent." They sat there for a minute, in not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

"So, where are you guys from?" Tinka laughed.

"I'm from a small country called Tarademunteminciest, in the village of Colinamunte. And I know none of that makes sense." He laughed at her comment. They talked on and off for about and hour more, until Gunther went and found her. "Hello Gunther."

"Hello Tinkabell. Who's this?" She smiled at him.

"This is my date." Gunther's face dropped.

"Date?" George laughed.

"I'm gay, don't worry. Our mothers set us up." Gunthers face returned to smiling.

"Wait... Mama set you up? And she didn't give him to me first to make sure he is acceptable?" Tinka laughed at her brother.

"No, she didn't. I can make my own choices. Luckily, it's you." Tinka got up and kissed him.

"Aww! You guys are cute!" Tinka smiled, and she sat down in her chair, Gunther sat beside her.

"So, Gunther, George was telling me about the theatre on deck, and guess what they're showing tonight!" Gunther rolled his eyes.

"Do I even have to ask?" Tinka jumped up and down in her seat.

"Cece and I even packed the outfits!" Gunther laughed.

"You get way too enthusiastic about this movie." He kissed her forehead.

"We'll come by your cabin tonight, George." He nodded, and they left. "Goodbye!" They found Cece and Rocky in their cabin.

"What do you two want?" Cece stood up first.

"We heard Tinka was on a date, we wanted to know what was going on." Rocky stood up.

"And by we, she means her." Rocky slipped her arm around Cece.

"He is gay," she paused, "I am still with Gunther." Gunther kissed her head.

"Well, that's good and bad. Your parents decided they were doing bed checks." Tinka sat down.

"That sucks. There's a theatre on stage and they do Rocky." Cece jumped up and down, and they did their handshake.

The cruise lasted until the end of January, so they had three shows left. When they got back to Chicago, they still had a few more days of break left, so Tinka invited Rocky and Cece to her house. She shut and locked the door, revealing the autographed poster of Patricia Quinn she got in Belfast.

"Tinka... You're freaking me out now..." She sat down at the edge of the bed. "What's wrong Tinks?"

She whispered something even Tinka herself couldn't make out.

"What?" Rocky put her hand on Tinka's back.

"I haven't gotten my period." Tinka could barely speak.

"What does that mean?" They both looked at Cece.

"Cece... That's what happens when a woman gets pregnant." Tinka started to cry a little.

"How did she get... Oh. My. God." She whispered. "It's..."

"That's the only choice. The only possible father is Gunther..." She wept even more. "Does anyone know where to get a test?"

"Let's just go to the store." They dashed to the nearest convenience store.

"Do you sell pregnancy tests here?" The lady behind the counter nodded. She handed her one, and Cece payed.

They all ran into the washroom, and Tinka went in a stall. She did the test, and ran out of the stall as soon as she was finished. Tinka put the test on the sink, and Cece set a timer. Tinka sat on the sink beside it, Rocky pace back and forth, and Cece was whispering words of comfort to Tinka.

The alarm finally went off.

They all just looked at the phone, until Cece pressed the accept button, and it went off. "I can't look at it."

"I'll look at it." Cece picked it up. "It's negative."

Tinka looked at her in disbelief. "Are... Are you sure?" Cece nodded. "Well, I guess that's it then. A big relief." She was starting to cry even more.

"Tinka... What's wrong?" Rocky walked over to her.

"Nothing. I mean... This baby never even was real. Why should something be wrong?" Tinka shook her head. "I mean, it's a lot of drama gone too. Possible heartbreak. It's negative?" Cece grinned at her.

"No. It's positive." Tinka looked up at her, and Rocky glared. Cece scrunched her nose at her girlfriend's _'You and I are going to have a talk later missy.'_ glare.

"What?" She smiled even more.

"You're going to have a baby." Tinka got up.

"How?" She put both of her hands on Cece's arms and jumped up and down.

"Easy... The test wasn't really negative. I told you that to see how you felt about the baby." Tinka stopped jumping, and got her bag off the counter.

"Well... That's that, huh? Now we're going to need to tell Gunther..." She looked down. "And Mama and Papa! What will they say? Oh... Oh god..."

"Tinka! Relax!" They walked her out of the bathroom.

"Is Chicago gon' have another baby nine months from now?" They looked at the girl behind the counter.

"Yes. I'm pregnant." The lady smiled.

"Good for you. When I got pregnant, my boyfriend dumped me. Of course, I was fifteen." Tinka's eyes got wide. "Well, on the house, go grab yourself something." Tinka got a pack of crackers, and thanked the lady. They walked out, and went back to Tinka's house.

"Gunther, do you want to come in my room for a moment?" He nodded, and followed the girls. They sat down. Tinka stood up in front of him. "Gunther... I'm pregnant." His eyes got wide.

"What?" She bit her lower lip, and nodded.

"I'm carrying our baby. You are the only possible father. I'm sorry." He stood up.

"Now why would you be sorry for something like that? This is... Good. Very good. But telling Mama and Papa... That will be not so good." Tinka laughed and closed her eyes. "And you're sure?" She nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

"Wait! Why... Why today. I have an idea. Let's take them out in public, so they can't make a scene." Gunther kissed her head.

"Whatever you wish bay-bee. And bay-bee." He put a hand on her stomach, and she giggled. Rocky wrapped her arm around Cece.

"We want to go with you. Not with you with you, but we want to be at the booth beside you." Tinka nodded at Cece.

They went out to dinner that night, and about ten minutes after the Hessenheffers were seated, Cece and Rocky walked in. "Yes, a table for two near that blonde family."

"You can't pick a table." They noticed a visible bump on the waitress's stomach.

"Listen, the girl is just about to tell her family she's pregnant. We want to be there to make sure nothing is broken." The girl nodded with sympathy in her eyes.

"I understand. My dad broke some china when they figured out." She led Cece and Rocky to the booth behind them.

Cece and Rocky sipped their water for a while, until Tinka cleared her throat. "Mama. I have something to say." Rocky and Cece crossed their fingers. "I'm pregnant. And the baby is his." She pointed at Gunther.

"What?" Their mother's eyes widened, their father was the only one that could speak. "You two..." He got up, and knocked over several glasses and plates. "You dirty little fornicaters!" Tinka shrieked.

The waitress, who had been watching, called for security. They took their father away, and their mother was screaming at them. Cece and Rocky slid into their booth. "So."

Tinka laughed. "That went better than I expected." She looked over her shoulder. "I guess we should go now." Cece and Rocky followed the couple as they went to check out. "How much was the bill?" The waitress, who was still watching them, dashed over.

"No, I'll pay. And if you need any support..." She scribbled her number down on an order ticket. "Call me. My parents kicked me out, I'm living with one of my friends." Tinka teared up and hugged the girl.

"Thank you. This means a lot." She smiled, and walked out with Gunther. Cece and Rocky's waters were free, so they showed themselves out too.

A/N HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAROLINE IN THE ONE-IN-A-MILLION CHANCE YOU'RE READING THIS! Hehe. She's not reading this... BUT FLOOD HER TWITTER! We want an IAmA! Now someone make that into a topic thing with the number sign, like #wewantabloodyIAmACaroline! Or something of that matter.

Two announcements today! Number one: School trip to the annual fair is coming up tomorrow, a oneshot fro Rocky Horror, definitely, maybe SIU, depending on how I feel. Eh, I'll deal with it. I forgot what number two was. Huh.

Anyway, I have something coming up in an upcoming chapter where Cece and Tinka are a little... Groovy... And Cece calls Tinka a bitch. They both laugh, and Cece says, as a direct quote: "No! Seriously! You know those crackers the lady gave you? The next time I went to that gas station, that bitch charged me!"

I love you guys, you're the reason I write! I stalk my story views every day, and those are the reason my stories don't go into comas. Reviews melt my heart. I don't care whether you review or not, whether that many people see it or not, it just makes me smile that _one _person read something I wrote, and they smiled. That's my point. To entertain. Nothing else. Did I make you smile today? That's the real question.


	6. Godmother It Up!

"Get out! I don't want you here anymore! I have no daughter!" Tinka dodged a book being thrown at her while she was packing her things, Gunther was doing the same, but with Papa.

"That's good. Because I don't have a mother!" Tinka got her last bag, and stormed past her.

"I was not done talking to you Tinka!" Tinka beat on Gunther's door.

"Well I am done talking to you, _Squitza._" Tinka glared at her, and went outside. She was going to miss living in a house. She and Gunther could only afford an apartment, and they had already bought it. She got her things in the cab, and helped Gunther with his. Their parents glared as the cab drove off, Gunther and Tinka sat in silence. The cabbie sighed.

"None of my business, you get kicked out?" Tinka nodded. "I got kicked out. Was seventeen, almost legal. Built it all up, one day, ma folks snapped, and kicked me to the curb. You's a lucky you gots a place to go." Tinka smiled at the man. "You two look smart though. Looks like you will be able to earn yourself an education and not end up like me."

"Thank you." Tinka smiled at him, once again. They sat in a comfortable silence, until they got to the apartment. The cabbie wished them the best of luck, and Tinka payed more than she was supposed to. When they got their bags in the door, Gunther turned her around.

"You can't do that. Neither of us will have a job after school lets out, we may get low on money." Tinka nodded. She was coming from royalty, it was going to take a lot.

"Where's the bedroom again?" He pointed to the second door. She put her bags on the chair in the corner of their room, and sat down on the bed. She got her bag out, and put the photos of Cece, Rocky and her at a dance, them backstage, and them at Crusty's before it closed down. At the bottom of her bag she got the picture of the three of them with Gunther, and a picture of Gunther and Tinka with their parents, Cece and Rocky on Vatalahoosit day. She sighed. "Gunther?" He walked in.

"Yes?" He sat down beside her, because he could tell something was wrong.

"How long until graduation?" He counted in his head.

"About three and a half more months." She squeaked. "What is wrong?"

"I'll be showing too much by then. I can't go back to school." She started to cry on his shoulder.

"No, Tinkabell. You have to go back." She whined like a little girl.

"I don't want to!" He laughed.

"You want our baby to grow up in a good home, yes? Then we both need a degree." Tinka nodded. She laid down and took a small nap, before there was a knock at the door.

"That would be Cece and Rocky." Tinka got up, and noticed Gunther wasn't in the bedroom. She looked in the kitchen, and he was cooking, so she answered the door. Cece and Rocky burst in, pinning Tinka against the wall, because they had brought more people. Gunther peered out of the kitchen, and he saw the people.

"No shovey shovey the pregnant lady." He laughed, and went back to his food. Cece and Rocky had somehow found a way to shove all of the dancers from Shake It Up Chicago into their tiny four room apartment, plus Dina, Ty, Flynn, and the Duce kid. Tinka found her way to Cece and Rocky, and hugged them.

"How are you?" She nodded.

"I'm... I'm good. A little overwhelmed. There are way too many people in here." She laughed a little.

"We can get them out if you need. They should leave soon anyway, most of them live in this building, they just wanted to see it." Tinka smiled, and sat down on the couch. Cece sat with her, and Ty walked their way.

"Not even a day and the place is covered in glitter. That must be a record." Cece threw a pillow at him, and Tinka stood up.

"Ty. I'm sorry if this news comes to a shock as you, but I am taken. I am with Gunther now, so whatever feelings you may of had towards me need to be ignored. Can we still be friends?" He looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Yeah. I think so." He laughed and walked away.

"That went better than I thought it would." She sat back down.

They waited until everyone but Cece, Rocky, Ty, Duce, Dina, and Flynn had left. Tinka was laying down on the couch, with her feet draped over Flynn, Cece and Rocky were sharing the smaller chair, Ty was sitting out on the fire escape, Duce and Dina were sitting at the table, and Gunther was sitting on the coffee table. "You know what Tinka?" Cece laughed. "You're going to get fat."

"I know!" She sighed.

"You can't get any fatter than you already are, don't worry." She kicked Flynn. "Oww! Cece!"

"Rule number one: You never call a girl fat." Dina stood up. "Rule number two: If you do, keep your legs crossed." Rocky laughed.

"I thought rule number one was don't talk about Figh-" Duce shoved a pillow over Ty's face.

"And you can't do that if you state rule number one." Cece laughed.

"I'm going to get fat!" She whined, and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and splashed herself with cool water. Her hand moved down to her still almost flat stomach, and she sat down on the corner of the tub as sudden realization kicked in. Her voice was raspy. "Cece? Rocky?"

They walked in after a short moment and saw her flustered face. "Tinka! What's wrong? Is the baby coming?" Rocky and Tinka glared at her.

"I am not nine months honey. I'm about six weeks." Rocky nudged her. "I can not dance."

"What?" Tinka took a deep breath.

"I am not going to be able to dance!" She started to cry.

"Tinka, what are you talking about?" She started to cry even more.

"The baby... It will get in the way... I will get fat, I will not be able to see my toes, I can not wear my cute clothes anymore because they will look weird!" Rocky laughed.

"This summer the graduation will be held, for the show and for school. You'll be about twenty two weeks then, you can still dance. You'll be round by then but come on, you won't even have to dance next year, they won't let you!" She looked at her through the tears.

"Was that last part supposed to make me feel better?" She laughed.

"It was. I don't know how." She laughed at herself.

"I have an idea." Cece got up, and ran out of the bathroom. Rocky and Tinka followed. "Okay! Anyone with a penis, get out. Tonight is girls night." She smiled.

"This is my apartment!" Tinka stuck her lip out and made puppy dog eyes. "Fine." He kissed her, and the rest of them looked away.

"What? Have you never witnessed incest before?" She laughed, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Not off screen." Tinka laughed again, as he kissed her, and then she shoved him out the door.

"Love you!" She walked over to the couch and sat back down, and turned on the television. Unfortunately, they didn't have cable, so she got the remote to the DVD player and clicked play. The creation sequence from Rocky Horror came on, and she settled further into the couch. She got a pillow and blanket, and settled into the couch. It was about nine at night.

"Tinka!" Cece threw a pillow at her.

She shot up. "I'll curse you!"

"Tinka. Relax. Here... We should play a game. How about this one I saw on Friends... Cups?" Dina looked at her.

"Uh... Cece-" Tinka got up.

"No! No, Dina. I'd be happy to play that game. You'll help be fair, right?" Tinka mouthed 'I'll split it with you.'

"Sure. Love to help my friends." She laughed and sat down on the coffee table while Cece got a deck of cards out from her bag.

"Okay." She shuffled them. "Tinka! You got a... A D-cup! No fair!" She delt the cards again. "A three and a three and a jack and a king. Dina?"

"Doubles beat anything Cece!" Tinka took her money. After about an hour, Tinka had gotten seven hundred, she doubled it, and got the sitting down bonus.

"I... I'm out fifteen hundred dollars? HOW?" She looked at the cards.

"Beginner's luck. Important in cups." Tinka laughed as she winked at Dina. Tinka raked in her money, and rolled it.

"Wow, Tinka. You're really good at that!" Cece was still looking at the cards.

"What can I say? You learn things like this when you are royalty." She laughed, got up, and put the rolled up money in her drawer. She walked over to Dina. "I split it in half, _your_ half is in the top drawer." Dina nodded.

"So, Cece, what are we going to do now?" Cece just kept looking at the table.

"I think Cece and I are going to go shopping, you two wait here. We'll be back soon." They left laughing, and Dina got her share of the money.

"Cups. People need to play it more." Dina laughed and wandered into the kitchen. "What's this?"

"It's the poem I had autographed by Pat Quinn." Dina read it, then put it back on the refrigerator.

"Unique." Tinka chuckled.

"She was a little weirded out that this situation happened in the real world, but she signed it anyway." Tinka chuckled at the memory.

They sat in the living room until Cece and Rocky got back. "We're back! With cabbage, leeks, broccoli, cauliflower, oranges, grapefruit, tangerines, tangelos, lemons, papayas-"

"Pretty much everything we could find at the farmer's market. But... We found a Japanese restaurant on the way over, and got bento boxes for everyone. For Dina..." She set the boxes on the table. "A box of Obanzai Ryori, for Cece and I, some ramen, squid tempura, curry, Nigiri, Gunkan, Norimaki, Temaki, Oshizushi, Inari, and Chirashi." She smiled at their box, and how she new all the names. "But, Tinka, we have a special one for you." She handed Tinka a box, and Tinka just looked at it. It had a picture of a panda on the top, and she smiled up at Rocky. She pulled herself up, and opened first layer was oragoni with faces, and vegetables. The second layer was plain white sticky rice, with little pink orchids on it. The third and final layer was the best yet. It was a cat, sitting on a bed of mikan, ringo, momo, and budo. She smiled. "And all of that has no raw meat or fish." She sat down and opened her and Cece's box. Tinka took her chopsticks, and took an oragoni.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" She had eaten through the entire layer, and felt a little guilty. It was soon erased after she tasted one of the orchids, and inhaled the second layer. She stopped at the third. "I do not want to eat it. It is too cute." Cece smiled as Tinka picked a slice of momo up and stuck it in her mouth. She moaned.

"We heard that through the walls of the hotel room too." Cece smiled.

"I'm not even mad." She smiled, and ate at the pace of all the rest of them. After she finished, she got up, and stretched.

"Hey! You might break the baby!" They all looked at Cece.

"Cece... You can't do that." Tinka laughed and washed her bento box out. "You know Cece, Rocky, Dina. I was thinking. If it's a girl, I want to name it Cecelia, Raquel, or Dina, and have the other two become godparents."

"Nope. No child is going to be named after me, and I'm certainly not taking care of it if you die." She stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Are you sure Dina?" She nodded. "Okay... Ooh! One of you is who it's named after, one of you is the godmother. But I want you two to pick." They looked at each other as Tinka slid the door back into place.

"What about a boy?" Tinka thought.

"Chandler. It rolls off the tongue, and it's my dream to be in the Friends universe. Let my child give off a 'gay' vibe, and get married to a hottie who almost never wears a bra." Cece smiled.

"None of them ever wear bras. And it's cold on set." Rocky laughed.

"No! But can't you just see it?" She cleared her throat and put on her best male voice. "Could Mama _BE _anymore pretty today?" They looked at her. "I can dream! Or Um..." She put on her voice again. "Hello, I'm Chandler Hessenheffer, I make jokes when I'm uncomfortable... Miss Chanandler Bong..." Tinka laughed.

"You still have the box sets on dvd, right?" Tinka nodded, and Cece squeaked and ran over to the television. She put in the first season, and they all got dressed for bed. Cece, in a tight tank top, sweatpants, and her hair in a ponytail. Rocky, a short nightgown, Dina put on a loose shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Tinka came out of the bedroom, with bright pink loose sweatpants, and a really tight bright blue tank top. She crashed down on the couch during the middle of 'The One With The Boobies.' They finished the series, and finally passed out at about eight in the morning. Tinka woke up in her an Gunther's bed. She yawned, and walked out. The rest of them weren't in the apartment, so she went into the kitchen. Sure enough, Gunther was making dinner.

"Hello Gunther." She kissed him on the cheek. "Where'd the girls go?"

"They left." He kissed her on the lips.

"I'm going to go shower now." She walked into the bathroom, and got a towel. She got in, and started to wash herself. "Though I know I'll never loose affections, for people and things that went before. I know I'll often think about them. In my life I love them more." She hummed out the song.

A/N This really sucks. My internet history is horrid. In my other fanfictions for the Rocky world, incest is magical and legal. Here... Not so much, this being set more in the real world. In the 'Old Country' maybe. It's not real... Switzerland. I think, you can marry your half sibling. But hey- I'm complaining to no one here. It's not like I''m going to post this. No, this show is for people my age. Well, the girls are supposed to be my age. So either I have very large breasts, or they just have none. Googling Zendaye Coleman... Fifteen? Okay. Bella Thorne. Fourteen. I have deduced that they have small breasts. Oh! Caroline Sunshine... She's sixteen. Let's check her out... She looks better as a blonde... She has a few good bust shots. Pretty good ratio. And I found out that lady Anita... I think... Played Carol in the first episode of Friends. So now, when I see her, my mind is screaming 'OH MY GOD! CAROL! WHERE'S SUSAN? LESBIAN!' Which is a little weird, but my mind does that. Probably to distract it's self.

**Edit: 9/12/12: **So, turns out I did post this. Surprise. I big fucking surprise to me too. And I wanted to tell you guys something... But I forgot. My internet history is better now. Oh yeah! I'm sad. One of my best friends is talking about running away, one of my other friends is commenting on how I'm going no where with my boyfriend. We both watch Friends, and he jokes about how he is Ross, and I'm Carol. (Oh, and for the younger generation audience, I know I'm fourteen, but I don't act like it, I love everything before it crashed and burned. Television, music, books, and vampires. Interview With A Vampire was one of the best books I had ever read. What's vampires now? A sparkling vampire who breaks up with his emo girlfriend, who then goes into a deep depression and tries to kill herself. Not mentioning he watches her sleep at night, and he killed her with his vampire baby. Nice. Ross marries Carol, who turns out to be a lesbian.) I always laugh them off... I'm dying inside.


	7. Baby Name It Up!

Tinka walked into their room, and got dressed in pajamas. School was starting tomorrow. She groaned and walked back out to the table. She ate the meal of... She couldn't even tell what it was. She walked back into their room, and collapsed on the bed. Gunther came in after a little while, and laid down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Tinka shrugged. "I was thinking... What if I had an abort-" He put his finger to her lips.

"I don't want to _ever _hear that word coming from those lips." She pushed him away.

"But what if it's deformed or something?" He pressed his lips to her ear.

"It may be. But we will still love him." Tinka rolled over, and curled into him.

"Really? What's his name?" Gunther kissed her forehead.

"I don't know. I'm not good with naming things." Tinka laughed.

"Yeah. I remember all of the goats you got to name were named _Steve_." He smiled.

"When is the first... Rubby jelly picture?" Tinka rolled her eyes.

"The ultrasound?" She answered her own question. "I don't know. I know I have to go this weekend to get checked out. Make sure everything is fine." He nodded.

"Well, how do you think school will be?" Tink sighed.

"Depends on how many people know. You are not to look at me in public." She curled up more. "Do you think Mama and Papa told anyone?" He froze.

"I... I don't know. Maybe. I just hope they said not with..." But he looked down and Tinka was asleep. He smiled, and kissed her forehead.

Everyone waited for Saturday, but some more than others. Tinka didn't know why one of the best dancers, and one of the most attractive ones too, got fired last year. Rocky and Cece were a few of the only ones, because they were good friends with her. She was fired because she was pregnant. Cece and Rocky were sure they didn't tell anybody they didn't trust, and everybody knew Tinka was the sweetheart. Who had a big mouth.

The show went well, they did a through the ages special, Cece was assigned the 1950's, rocky had the seventies and Tinka had the eighties. Tinka went to her Doctor's appointment with Cece and Rocky, got all the tests done, and they said they would call her on Monday. Dina was already over at Gunther and Tinka's apartment when they walked in. "Hello girlies!" She made them jump. "Gunther and I have decided a way to decide the name and godmother of the baby. Sit, sit!" Cece and Rocky sat beside each other on the couch while Tinka snuggled next to Gunther in the chair. She pulled out a white board. "Whoever knows more about Tinka will become the name of the female name, the other the godmother. However, if it is a boy, the winner gets to put up name suggestions. Are we ready?" They nodded. "The categories are... Fears and Pet Peeves, Ancient History, Literature, It's All Relative, and then the Lightning Round." She pulled out a coin.

"Heads!" Cece screamed again when it landed on heads.

"Okay Cece. What category?" SHe looked at the board.

"Fears and pet peeves." Dina nodded and pulled off a card.

"What is Tinka's greatest fear?" Cece put her head in her hands.

"Euh..." She popped up off the couch. "Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors!" Tinka's jaw dropped.

"That is correct. Rocky." She twirled her hair around her finger.

"Ancient history." She smiled at Tinka, and Cece rolled her eyes.

"In what grade did Gunther and Tinka come to America?" Rocky smiled.

"The first grade." Cece snorted.

"Correct! Cece?" She smiled sweetly at her.

"I'll take literature." Dina pulled the card off.

"What movie does Tinka write fan-"

"THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW!" SHe jumped up and down, and rocky sighed.

Three hours later, TInka was almost asleep, Cece and Rocky were pumped beyond belief. "Okay! It's time for the lightning round! Whoever wins this tiebreaker wins the game!" Cece came up to the front.

"What is Tinka's favorite food that comes out of a toaster?" Dina never looked up from the cards.

"Pop tarts!" Dina nodded.

She switched the cards. "What is Tinka's fake favorite movie?"

"The Little Mermaid!" Dina nodded.

"And the real one?" Cece scoffed.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show!" Dina flipped the cards.

"Who is her favorite-" Her phone's timer went off. "Okay! You did good, putting you with a total score of twenty-one!" She clapped, and Tinka shot up. She settled back into Gunther. "Rocky. Who is Tinka's favorite actress?"

"Uhh... Patricia Quinn!" Dina nodded.

She switched the cards. "Where were Gunther and TInka born?" Rocky's face fell.

"NO!" Cece started laughing. "NO! Uh... I don't know..." She scrunched her hair in her hands. "Uh..." She screamed. "Ger... Swi... Trans-" Her phone timer went off. "NO!"

Cece ran over to hug her girlfriend, who had crumpled to the floor. Tinka yawned, got up, and went to her and Gunther's bedroom. He followed like a little puppy dog.

Rocky sat down on the couch. "Well, there's a baby named after me, Cecelia, and not you! You're the godmother!"

"Technically, if you guys are still together when they die, you will both be the godmother." Rocky groaned.

"So she gets everything." Cece smiled.

"We... We're going to be together?" She smiled.

"I thought so." Cece wrapped her hand around Rocky's.

"Aww!" She put her head on Rocky's shoulder.

"Well, as sweet as this is, you guys need to leave or make yourself comfortable on the couch, because it looks like they've gone to bed." Dina smiled and folded up her board, putting it back in her jacket. "Night you guys."

"Night Dina!" Cece laughed as they pulled the couch bed out.

* * *

A/N Well, readers, it's Thursday night. The night before one of my best friends says he's going to run away. He has no solid plans, he just says he's going to ride his bike somewhere. Call me when he gets to a payphone. Most likely going to New York. Maybe Tornonto. He's only doing this because he's being shipped out to his mother's place. Halfway across the country. We're going on a field trip tomorrow. Oh, and I can't finish the fair thing. It's too happy. Readers can skip over this next paragraph, but Porter, please read this.

I don't know if you're reading this. Hell, if you are by some magical cause, you have no idea it's me. I really don't want you to go. Well, by the time you're reading this, you'll already be gone. I've known you since second grade. Your "five more minutes", my glaring, and our cute little... "Relationship." In third grade, you began your three year hair cutting cycle. I don't remember much of fourth grade. Fifth grade, we were out of elementary school. Then, middle school, in sixth grade, you cut your hair again, and amused everyone with your and Jacob's "random tux days." That's another thing I'm going to miss. I can't complain about Jacob to any of my girl friends. In seventh grade, which I can barely remember any of, I realized we had never broken up from our (pathetic) "relationship." So you called me a whore. That's how you break up with people, apparently. And then, this year. You're in my math class again. You've sat behind me or in front of me. Which, in retrospect, just lead to that bee, but it's still fun. And then, last week, you turned around, and asked if you could ask me a serious question. Expecting you to ask me if I masturbated, (again), you asked if it would be a good idea for you to run away. Now, every time I've seen you since, I've greeted you with: "Your plan is stupid and you are stupid." You laugh it off. As you do with everything. But, and it kills me to say this, I'm letting you go. I'm listening to Hey Jude- You've rubbed off on me. Change a few words, this is your situation. I love you, not in the way you were saying that a guy doesn't know what's going on, it's a friend love. And if this was all a joke, I'm leaving this up to show my readers what an ass you are. Love you, miss you. And you're not even gone.

Now that I've read over that, I've realized my life is a RL fanfiction. It just hasn't been written. If you want to write it, be my fucking guest. PM me if you want details.

He's an ass, it's official!

**Oh, and readers, **since this is a short chapter, I'd be perfectly happy to post my next chapter. But there are two parts to it, so I'll be posting three chapters this week! So PM me or review if you want me to.

**OH MY GOD I FORGOT!**

Shake It Up season three is premiering on October 18th. YAY!


	8. Fire It Up! Part One

A/N HEY! It's not Wednesday! Gasp! Does that mean she's actually keeping her word and posting past one and part two? Nope. I'm pretty much posting this to say that there's a poll open about what gender the Hessenheffer baby should be. I'm on chapter fifteen, and I still haven't written it in. Lazy, lazy me. The options are girl and boy. Obviously. VOTE! VOTE YOUR ASS OFF! I really want their friends to find out in sixteen... SO VOTE! Oh, and our goddess is hosting night of fright tonight... Oh... VOTE.

* * *

School passed by pretty quickly, no one noticing anything, everything good, and Tinka didn't have that many symptoms. Saturday's show came and went, but Tinka was pulled aside by Gary. Cece and Rocky listened into their conversation.

"Tinka, are you feeling alright, you seem a little out of it." She bit her lip, and nodded. "Tinka..."

"I'm fine Gary, I'm just a little worried. Mama and Papa kicked us out.

Gary nodded. "I know. Cece sent out a mass text." Rocky glared at her. "Why?" Cece hopped in.

"I'm preg-"

"She's an atheist. And her parents are very big Babushka... Ists." She smiled.

Gary looked at them both, and then started laughing. "I see! You were trying to trick me!" He started laughing even more, and Cece started with him. Tinka joined in, not wanting to be awkward. "Wanted to see if you could test Gary, eh?" He stopped laughing, and started grinning. "No, then we'd have to fire you." Tinka kept laughing until they all sighed, and Gary walked away. She sat down in Cece's makeup chair.

"How could you not tell me that!" Cece glared at her.

"Well, lose your job and get arrested for incest. Yes. The perfect way to spend your weekend." She growled.

"Arrested?" Cece's face went emotionless. "What do you mean?"

"Tinka... Incest is illegal." Tinka shook her head no. "I'm pretty sure it is. Or at least getting married is." She just blinked.

"Look, Tinks, I'm sorry if I offended you-" She shook her head.

"No. No! It's fine! It's... Fine. I just... It's illegal?" Cece nodded.

"I'm almost positive." She bit her lip, and nodded. She got her bag from the wall, and got a cab back to the apartment. She got her phone, and texted Rocky and Cece to come over. It was easy for them, because Gunther and Tinka lived in the same building, one apartment above Rocky. They knocked on her open window, and Tinka nodded. They walked in, and Tinka had her head on her plain, tan, slacks, and a light green button up shirt. She had her hair down.

"Tinka!" They ran over to her. "Tinka..." Rocky shook her, and Tinka batted her hand away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to the doctor. I can't have this baby. I just have to figure out a way to get off the couch." She laughed a little, but it sounded hollow, forced, and a little insane.

"You can't do that!" Rocky put her hand on Cece's arm.

"It's illegal Cece. What choice do I have!" She opened her eyes, the first time since they came into the apartment. "I don't." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "None. I don't have a choice. I'll have to list Gunther as a father."

"No." They both looked at Cece. "You don't. Rocky and I can go into the delivery room with you. He can wait outside. You can say the father isn't present. Say he broke up with you. They won't press. I didn't have a legal father for two years when my mom got pregnant in college. My dad finally took her back, they got married, had Flynn, and then divorced again." Tinka nodded.

"But what if the baby's messed u-" Cece put her finger to Tinka's lips.

"No. It'll be fine." Cece got up from sitting on her knees, and brushed off her ripped jeans. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Cece smiled, and straightened her rainbow shirt.

"To the doctor." She dragged Tinka out the door, and Rocky followed. They dragged her in the doctor's and waited for her name to be called. Tinka changed into the gown, while Cece played with the instruments, and Rocky sat in the chair in the corner. The doctor came in.

"So Miss Hessenheffer, who are these young ladies?" Rocky stood up to shake her hand.

"I'm Rocky Blue, this is my partner, Cece Jones. We're close to Tinka." The doctor nodded.

"What brought you girls here today?" Tinka looked over at Cece, and back to the doctor.

"They wanted me to think twice about abortion." Cece nodded.

"Yes. We want to see the tiny thing you call a baby." The doctor smiled.

"Okay." She got the ultrasound jelly and rubbed it on Tinka's stomach. She shivered. She looked around for a moment. "All right. See that little thing right there? That's your baby." Tinka smiled. She did a small checkup, printed out the ultrasound, and they headed home. They curled up on the couch, split a bucket of Hagen-das, and rewatched Friends.

Cece got up at two to use the washroom. She popped her back, and yawned. "Wait..." They looked up at Cece. "Where's Gunther?" Tinka got up.

"I don't know..." She trotted over to the table, and got her phone. "Ten missed calls..." She waved her hand. "I'm sure it's nothing..." She unplugged her phone, stepped into the kitchen, and slid the door closed. She clicked Gunther's number on the missed call list, and sat on the counter. He answered, but didn't speak. There was commotion in the background. "Gunther?" She heard a click like she was being set down on something, and Gunther yelling. She couldn't understand what he was saying. "Gunther!" The commotion got even louder, she heard a long beep, and then a woman screaming. She heard footsteps, and more screaming.

Tinka's face was white, and Cece and Rocky were fogging up the glass doors. Tinka waved them in, and put the phone on speaker. The screaming got louder, and Rocky flinched. They still heard the beep in the background, but footsteps shut it off. Gunther's voice joined another male voice, and the female voice shut off suddenly, and there were more voices.

A male screaming words no one could understand, a wail of a female nurse, someone grabbing the phone, and hanging up. The phone beeped off, and the girls listened to the silence, not one of them breathing. They stared at the phone's clock for two minutes, until it beeped. They jumped, and Tinka reached out a shaky hand towards the phone. "Who... Who's it..." Cece swallowed, shaking. "From?"

Tinka couldn't make out words. She started crying, and ran out. Rocky picked up the phone. She was the one with the most composure. "Tinka. They took my phone, but you were still on the line." Cece nodded solemnly. "Papa tried to... Tried to kill himself..." Cece gasped. "And after the the flatline and screaming I'm... I'm sure you heard..." Cece started whimpering. "The flatline and the screams, Mama..." Rocky set the phone down, and walked with Cece to Tinka's door. She opened it, and Tinka was crying in the chair beside her bed. They ran to her side, and they just let her cry. They heard the phone ring from the kitchen, and Rocky got up to get it, leaving Cece with Tinka. She tapped the screen. "He- Hello?"

"Rocky?" She sighed.

"Tinka's crying Gunther. Cece's with her. We can come down to the hospital if you want, let her say goodbye before they pull the plug on your mother." Gunther was silent, he didn't even like hearing the words. His father just died, he's going to have to kill his mother, he got his sister pregnant, Rocky was briefly surprised why he hadn't killed himself yet. But she knew the answer. "You don't have to be strong for Tinka. You can let it out, there's no worries. She won't think of you as any less of a man." He snorted.

"Crying is a sign of weakness. Anyone can tell you that." Rocky shook her head.

"Gunther. This is the first- And only, time that I will _ever _say this..." She inhaled deeply. "With how _fucked up _your life has been the last year or two, you're telling me you haven't cried once?" Gunther started to talk.

"Well I-"

"I'm not _finished."_ Gunther raised his eyebrows. He had never seen her like this. "Tinka's life has been just as bad, maybe even _worse, _and she has cried in front of everyone. Anyone! Cabbies, the lady at the gas station, Gary, the backup dancers, and anyone she can call by _name_. And crying is a sign of weakness to you? Please, for all means, explain how. Or better, we're coming down there. What building?"

Gunther was silent for a moment. "We're in the ER. I'll text her if they get moved. She'll want to see Mama before they pull the plug."

"Bye Gunther. We'll be there." She hung up before he could respond. Rocky clicked the lock button, walked out of the kitchen, and shoved it in Tinka's bag. She got her shoes, and the button up shirt Tinka had shed off. She stormed into Tinka's room, stood her up, and put the shirt on. "Cece. Buttons." Rocky ducked down and put Tinka's shoes on. Cece finished buttoning her shirt. "Get your things. We're going to the hospital." Cece nodded, and ran out. Rocky sat Tinka down on the bed, and yanked a brush through Tinka's hair, with little complaint from Tinka- She was almost in a trance.

Rocky brushed Tinka's hair, which was frizzy from it being in the middle of the night, found two of the side strands, yanked them together, and tied them in a bow. She walked around her, dabbed the muddy streaks, and wiped up all of Tinka's makeup, and put on a light pink lip gloss. She stood Tinka up. "Ro... Rocky?"

"Shh." Rocky put her fingers to Tinka's lips. "Now's not the time. We're gonna go down to the hospital and see Gunther." She walked Tinka out, slipped on her own shoes, and got her and Tinka's bags. They went downstairs, and got in a cab. The ride to the hospital was silent, except for Tinka's murmuring. They got to the hospital, and dragged Tinka out. Tinka was weepy, Cece was comforting her, and Rocky, as always, was the brain of the group, but this time was different. She wasn't comforting at all, she was snapping at people, shoving people out of her way. "Hessenheffer." The front lady nodded.

"Relation?" Cece helped Tinka get to the desk. She was clinging on to Cece as a two year old would a stuffed bear.

"Dau... Daughter, ma'am." The front desk lady looked sympathetic.

"Well I'll bet my buttons that was your brother." Tinka nodded. "Room sixteen. Her brother's in waiting room J." Rocky nodded a thank you to the lady at the front desk, and they headed to the elevator. They were quiet all the way to the waiting room, until Tinka saw Gunther. He was watching the news story about their parents. He looked up when he saw her whimpering, and he got up. He moved slowly towards her, and lead her to the sofa he was sitting on. She dragged Cece, who was becoming her live teddy bear, with her. Rocky sat across from them. Gunther still sat emotionless, watching the television screen, ever so often squeazing Tinka's hand, who was crying on his shoulder.

"Miss Hessenheffer?" They all looked up at the voice. They saw a nurse in a pink uniform. "Come with me, please." She stood up, and motioned to Cece. "I suppose she can go too." They walked out of the room, leaving Gunther and Rocky alone.

"You know what I'm going to ask." Gunther waited a moment, and then sighed.

"I don't know. It's not something you share with people you're not close with." Rocky recrossed her legs.

"Alright. Has Tinka ever seen you cry?" She stared at him.

"What's wrong with you? My father just died, I have a dying mother!" She shrugged.

"I can't cry at death anymore. Expecially suicide." That sparked his interest.

"Why?" Rocky glared at him.

"My aunt comited suicide when I was nine. My mother was passed out high, Ty was at camp, Cece was on vacation. We were at her house anyway. I had to call the ambulance, wake my mother up, and be interrogated. I was cried out for a while, but was emotionless soon after. Cece and Ty's idea to put me through therapy. I guess the point is... Huh. I just don't cry that often anymore when people die. I had to help Tinka through this, I've helped Cece through a lot of things." Gunther was just looking at her. He didn't know what to do. "I've startled you, haven't I?" He nodded sheepishly.

"A little." Rocky snorted.

"Yeah. Happens most of the time. Cece's become Tinka's teddy bear. Won't let her go." Gunther smiled. "This amount of stress is bad for the baby. And she's not going to be able to sleep alone. She's going to freak out at every loud noise, cry at the oddest things, be sad, and just stare. She's not going to be the same any time soon. You won't be either." He frowned, and his eyebrows knitted together.

He stayed like that until Tinka and Cece came back. She scooted further into him. "They did it. She's gone." He nodded silently. They went to the desk, and he finished with the arrangement. Cece and Rocky walked out behind them, and everyone went to their apartments. Tinka woke up later than everyone. She got out of bed, still in the clothes she wore yesterday. She sighed, and got dressed in something else. She walked around the apartment, empty again. Always empty. She sighed. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and started to nibble on it. She got through the apple, and threw it away in the kitchen. Someone buzzed her. "Hello?"

"Tinka? It's Gary." She buzzed him in, and sat down on the couch. "Tinka?"

"It's open!" He opened the door, and she looked up at him.

"I heard about your parents." She nodded. "It's a shame, really." Tinka nodded again, looking at their reflection in the television. "Your father wrote a suicide note." Tinka looked at him.

"What?" Gary nodded.

"He wrote a note. It was on the news, word for word. There was something that caught my eye. He was ashamed of his family. Specifically..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You."

Tinka looked confused. "Me?"

"Yes... He said that you were... Pregnant, and that was more than half the reason he did it." Tinka eyes went wide, she bit her lip, tears were welling up, but she nodded.

"Okay." He closed his eyes.

"Tinka. There's no easy way to say this." Tinka stopped breathing. "You're fired."


	9. Fire It Up! (Part Two)

_PART TWO IS FINALLY HERE! _Yay! And it gets cute. Like... Super kawaii. Yeah, not just cute, MOTHER-FUCKING KAWAII. Like, :3 this kawaii. I made that face when I wrote this. And I don't make that face.

Oh, and I think I'm going to close the poll soon, so vote! Boy is up by two... And there are only two votes cast. So if anyone wants a girl, your opinion counts too! If we get enough girls, I'll pick that. If we get no one else, I'll pick boy! But you can still vote... Vote, for all means! Most, if not all of you, can't vote for president, consider this an early election!

* * *

_"Tinka. There's no easy way to say this." Tinka stopped breathing. "You're fired."_

"Wha... What?" She looked at his face for any sign of emotion.

"I usually don't do this kind of thing... But you've been dancing at the show since you were fourteen, and you and your brother have helped around many times, and are some of the best dancers on the show." Tinka's eyes were welling up, and Gary sighed. "But, after threatening to fire Cece and Rocky off the show, they said how far along they were." Tinka's head shot up.

"Thank you, Gary. It's a lot better that you told me in my home, and a lot that _you_ told me." She shook his hand, and he pulled her into a hug.

He looked around. "Your brother's not here, right?" She shook her head. Gunther was arranging everything. "Who's the father?"

Tinka's breath stopped again. "Ty. Ty Blue, Rocky's older brother." _Oh god, what did I DO? _She scolded herself in her head, and Gary looked deep in thought.

"Those are going to be some messed up babies." He grinned goofily at her, and she tried her hardest to smile back.

"You have no idea." She smiled again, more forced.

"Okay. We can get you backstage passes anytime, I'm sure you'll want to see Gunther dance, and you're always welcome in the audience." He paused. "I'm pulling some major strings for you. Are you sure about... Everything?" Tinka's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" She still eyed Gary.

"Sure about... Keeping the baby, living with your brother?" Tinka's eyes were still narrow, and she didn't respond. He sighed. "Cece told me. About _everything. _The Paris trip, the cruise, even some weird things between her and Rocky. I think they're a couple."

"Yeah. They... They're together. They told you!" He nodded.

"I'm really sorry." She sniffed.

"And... You're the only one?" He nodded.

"Listen, Tinka, I won't tell anyone-" She nodded again, gravely.

"I'll get arrested, won't I?" He didn't speak. "Gary. If I get arrested, Cece and Rocky won't be there this time, and I'll have to go back to the old country." She breathed out, and back in, shaking. "I can't go back. Our parents are dead, I'm pregnant, the throne is full, the queen is dying fast... Maybe the old country isn't that bad. I mean... It's legal, there. I think... I hope." She gulped. She sat in silence with Gary, a million thoughts racing through her head, and two in Gary's.

_So we've got lesbians on the show. Hmm. We could either get more or less viewers with that. Just the way we put it. _He was still deep in thought. _Gunther and Tinka. That's... Creepy. Just plain creepy. And their closeness... That's why they dance together, I guess. Eww. And... Oh god! She's pregnant! That means... They had sex! _He glanced over at a still sniffling TInka. _She's never going to look the same again. _

"Tinka?" Their heads popped up as the door opened, and Tinka ran to Gunther, hugging him. Gary peaked his head around, and waved weakly. He leaned down to Tinka's ear. "Let go _bay-bee_." She giggled, and let go, forgetting why she was upset. "Gary, why are you here?" He walked into the kitchen, putting some of the plastic bags down in the kitchen.

"I had something to tell you guys... What's in the bags?" Gunther snorted.

"About a year's worth of food... And pie. I guess that's the upside to this situation." He wrapped his arms around Tinka, protectively, his hands finding their way to her still flat stomach. Gary smiled. Maybe they weren't _that _creepy. "What did you have to tell?"

Tinka looked up at him with watery eyes. "Gunther... Cece and Rocky told them everything... I'm..." She took a deep breath. "I'm fired." His eyes went wide, and he shoved Tinka behind him. She sat down at the table, not wanting to see the scene unfold.

"She's what?" Gary put his hand up at the intimidating tone in his voice, and started to back away. Tinka ran into the bathroom.

"It's not my fault Gunther... I... I don't make the decision, and I-" Tinka flinched as she heard something hit Gary, and he groaned. Tears in her eyes, not seeing them, but hearing Gunther growl obscenities at them from the old country's language. She sat on the edge of their tiny tub, still hearing the muffled yelling. She stood up, and looked in the cheap, full body mirror that Klaus's family got them. She turned around, and looked at her stomach. She pulled up her dress, and pushed down on the waistband of her tights. She pushed out her stomach, and she smiled. She lifted her arms above her head, and it went skinny. She scowled at it, and looked at her arms. They had... Gotten bigger. Chubby. She didn't like it, and she huffed. She put her dress and her tights back in place, and sat down on the tub. She looked at her red heels. She was going to have to give those up soon. She looked at her ankles. They were... Pink... And... Swelled up. Puffy.

She snorted. The last time her ankles had been like that... An unintentional smile came across her face.

* * *

A/N Switching to Tinka's POV. I have a sweet story that I've been thinking about for a while, and this chapter would of come up short without it.

* * *

_Was it really that long ago? It had to be..._ I smiled, leaning against the sink, and falling in the hole between the tub and the sink a little, ultimately folding in-between the wall, tub, and sink. That can't be good for the baby. I readjusted myself. _It was... Well, I was fourteen... That was four years ago. It feels like so long..._

_I was dancing for the show that night, and it was the biggest dance of the evening._

"Tinka." I glanced over my shoulder, at the two girls in big fur coats and flapper dresses like I was. "You're not going to mess up, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Please. I should be asking you that." Cece glared at me.

"You're the one who hates dancing in heels." I flared my nostrils.

"Yes, I do. But, I couldn't imagine Rocky being any tall-" The stage director came up and glared at us.

We got into position. "In five, four, three, two..." He pointed at us, and we walked to the fake door. Cece knocked on it. The eye hole slid open.

"What is the password?" I smiled at my then-brother's voice.

"The password is... Dance!" I smiled as he opened the door, and we walked in. The music started, and we took our coats off to the beat of the music._  
_

_This beat is sick_

_It's feelin' like the flu_

_Turn up the kick_

_And then call Dr. Lou _

_'Cause I'm dancin' into space_

_Just like Captain Kirk_

_While I'm crankin' up_

_Katy Perry's Firework_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Put your hands, hands_

_Put your hands up now_

The girls had found their partner, and I was briefly upset that I wasn't paired with Gunther, because the loon I had been paired up with was staring at my chest, which was tiny in the frilled dress. I looked over at Gunther, and faked a smile, because he had been paired with the cast slut, who slept with everyone, even the backup dancers, at the age of sixteen. _Boy, was everyone glad for her to go. The crusty little bitch, as Cece would often call her._

_Whoa oh, where's the party_

_'Cause I can't get enough_

_Live it up, live it up_

_Whoa oh, where's the party neut _

_Come on, fill my cup_

_Crank it up, crank it up_

_W-we can dance our cares away_

_From T-T-Tokyo to L.A._

_W-we can dance our cares away_

_'Cause the weekend, the weekend_

_The weekend was made to play_

And then came the part everyone hated, I sat in the middle, pretending to chat and laugh with Cece. I actually had to smile too.

_Whoa oh, where's the party_

_'Cause I can't get enough_

_Live it up, live it up_

_Whoa oh, where's the party_

_Come on, fill my cup_

_Crank it up, crank it up_

_Whoa oh, where's the party_

_'Cause I can't get enough_

_Live it up, live it up_

_Whoa oh, where's the party_

_Come on, fill my cup_

_Crank it up, crank it up_

_Whoa oh_

We smiled, glad it was over. I got undressed in the dressing room I shared with Gunther, and he was sitting on the shiny couch. I walked over and packed my belongings off the makeup table. "So." I looked at him in the mirror. "Was that guy a better dancer than me?" I smiled at him, and rolled my eyes. I met his eyes in the mirror, and smiled.

"How was crusty?" His eyes widened. _I was on to him._

"She was fine. She acted like I was a stripping pole." I giggled.

"She has the tendency to do that." He went to the changing room. "The guy I danced with kept staring at my breasts, even though everyone's are non-exsitant in those dresses."

"Yeah, I noticed that." I raised my eyebrows, and starting packing his bag.

"Really?" I stole a piece of mint gum from him, and popped it in my mouth. "Who's?"

"Uhh..." I snorted, and walked to the door.

"Gunther. I'm your sister! Your twin even, and you won't tell me who you were ogling at!" I laughed.

"Fine. It was that Australian girl." A pang of hate went through me, though I wasn't sure why.

"She does have a nice body. She _is _from the land where woman glow and men plunder." He opened the door, eyebrows raised, with his shirt off. I giggled. "Gunther... You have baby nipples..." I giggled again, and I poked one. "They're so cute." He glared at me, and I was still giggling. He blushed, and shut the door. "Ohh! Gunther! I was kidding! They're very attractive!" I realized what I said, and I started laughing again. "I'm... I'm sorry. That's what I have to say to Cece." I sat down on the couch, still laughing. _Little did I know, he was on the other side of the door, wishing I had continued. _He stepped out, looked in the mirror, and straightened his hat.

"You ready?" I nodded.

"As I'll ever be." We grabbed our bags, and walked out to the coat racks. We got our jackets, and told Gary we left. He put his arm around my shoulders as we walked around the building. He opened the cellar, and I hopped in. We waited until we were sure everybody was gone, and we went back to the main stage. We put our things up, and started to practice dancing.

It was... Weird. I had starting looking at him differently.

That night, we were working on the waltz, I didn't know why, we didn't dance it, he just wanted to do it that week. I giggled as we danced closer and closer. Then, I started looking at him. His hair, his eyes, his nose... His lips. _His lips... _I must of been staring at them, because he noticed. "What is wrong sister-twin?"

I blinked a few times. "Oh!" I stepped away from him. "Uh..." I twitched my fingers nervously. "I'm just feeling a little tired tonight." He nodded.

"I would say so. Rehearsal was pretty hard before the show." He hugged me, and stuck his lips to my temple. "No fever. That's good." We got our things, and then we caught a cab home. We went into our apartment, and into our shared room. I got dressed in my pajamas, and went to bed. I didn't wake up until about noon, which was _very _unusual. I hardly spoke to anyone that day, not even Gunther. I got dressed in the outfit Gunther had made for me that morning, and I smiled. I got my be-sparkled laptop, and sat on my bed. I opened Google.

_How to tell if you're..._ I looked at the keyboard, thinking about deleting the letters. I sighed, and typed the rest. _I__n love. _I looked at the first result. A teen advice column. I snorted, and clicked on the link. The loading page killed me. When it finally loaded, I skimmed down to the steps. "There is no easy way to find the truth behind your feelings or the feelings of another person... Nanana... Signs that love is blooming... If you agree with seven of the following nine statements. Hmm... In love. Okay..." I rolled my eyes, and scrolled down to the first one.

_1. You know, because you have been told by your significant other, that your deep feelings are returned in kind. _

I sighed. No...

_2. The object of your affections makes you feel special and good about yourself. _

Good about myself? Gunther... Yes. I nodded, and smiled.

_3. If/when you feel jealous it is always fleeting; you trust your partner not to betray you or hurt your relationship. _

He doesn't really know... I couldn't blame him if he wanted to flirt... Yes.

_4. Nothing makes you feel as serene as when you and your partner are together._

Yes. I always feel safe and serene when he's around, and we both bring out something in each other.

_5. When you fight with your partner you usually make up within a few hours and you always agree that nothing is more important than you both being able to express your true feelings (even if they sometimes cause conflict). _

Well, yeah. I've never stayed mad at Gunther for more than a few hours.

_6. Your partner never asks you to choose between him/her and your loyalties to your family and friends - if you do choose him/her over them you always have a good reason and it is always YOUR decision, and your decision alone._

He _is_ my family... Pass.

_7. Neither you or your partner feel the need to test the other's loyalties or feelings. _

I don't need to test him. He's like a little puppy_. I giggled. _A little puppy with small nipples.

_8. You are more yourself when with your partner than you are with anybody else. _

Yes. I inhaled through my nose. More-so around that time then I ever had been before.

_9. If sex is part of your relationship it is by mutual desire and agreement without the slightest hint of commitment testing or persuasion. _

I blushed furiously, and clicked the back button, without even tallying up my scores.

The computer was still staring at me, so I slammed it closed, and put it in my bedside table. I stretched out on my bed, not being able to relax. I paced around my room for a bit, wondering why no one was home. I stopped. It was the day we were going to visit Granny-Mama in the old country. But... They wouldn't leave me... Would they? I ran over to my charging phone, unlocked it, and went to my messages. Six new from Gunther.

'Tinka? Sorry were leaving without you... We COULD. NOT. GET. YOU. UP! :) We're waiting at the fast food place with Klaus... We'll miss you.'

'Tinka Bell? You're still not up, are you? Silly, silly Tinka. :) Plane Boarding in twenty.'

'My last message to you before I have to turn my phone off... Bye bye, BAYBEE... :D Love you, Mama and Papa say they do too, Klaus just glared at me. :)' I smiled, and scrolled through the newer massages.

'Off the plane, and look who's still asleep. :)'

'Feels so good to be back in the old country, with the smell or goat and chicken in the air. Wait. That's Klaus. Haha.'

'Granny-Mama says she loves you, and we'll be back on Wednesday.' I smiled, and texted him back. He texted me until I fell asleep again, still in my normal clothes. I dragged my life on the next week, telling Cece and Rocky about my time in the refugee camp, and then inviting me to the sleepover they were throwing. I couldn't keep up with time. I opened up the door to the empty apartment, and flung my bag in our room. I collapsed on my bed, closing my eyes.

"Hello _bay-bee_." I screamed as I flung the covers off Gunther. He laughed as I hit him with a pillow. "Hey!"

I hugged him. "Where's Mama and Papa?" He shrugged.

"They're staying longer." I nodded.

"Did you hook up with that Cermaka girl?" He got a brief pained expression on his face.

"No. You hook up with Ty?" I shook my head, smiling about his news.

"No, he's not really my type. You know, the type who your older brother has to pay to go on a date with you, and then interrupts you while you are birthing kittens." I kissed Gunther's cheek. _You're my type._

Friday came up, and Gunther and I headed to Cece's. He, like I told him, was not allowed to stay, I made concrete to put on Rocky's face, we got stuck in the freezer, and Gunther and I went home, feeling worse than in the refugee camp.

_"Knock knock!"_ I snapped out of my flashback, and looked at the door. Gunther stepped in, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you!" I kissed him. "I love you!" He pulled away.

"What happened?" I just started crying again, and latched onto his shirt. He got me dressed for bed, and I latched onto him again as soon as he got in bed with me.

"Promise... Promise... You'll never leave me." He nuzzled his head in my hair, which I had taken down.

"I promise, if I ever leave you, it will be after you've left me, because if you leave me, I couldn't live." I stopped crying, and settled into his nightshirt.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I love you more." His cool hands slipped down to my stomach. He leaned his head closer. "And I love you more than her." I laughed, and shoved him playfully. I yawned, and turned over. He slipped his arms around me again, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Shake Graduation Day Up!

A/N So, this is back to third person. I hoped you guys liked the last chapter! And the weird thing is... I got a life. And almost forgot about you guys. That's just abnormal.

* * *

Tinka woke up, feeling refreshed. She walked to their newly remodeled bathroom, courtesy of the shit they've pawned from their old house, but only the things they hated, like the big stuffed bear. She turned sideways, and smiled at her five month old belly. She put her hands on it, and grinned.

_It was the day of graduation for Shake It Up Chicago. _

_And she got to dance. _They were actually letting her dance this year. She had graduated school that Wednesday, and she was proud she got to walk across the stage.

She practiced the moves really quickly, and hopped in the shower. She washed over her stomach carefully, even though she knew she couldn't really do any harm. She washed her hair, and repeated, and repeated. She stepped out, dried it, and put it up in a bun. She looked at her head, at least for a minute. She shook her hair down. Her perfect straight hair fell around her face. She rummaged through the cabinet, for Rocky's hair curler that she left last week. She wrapped the sides of her hair around her head, and put a bow in. She curled the tiny pieces of hair that fell out into little ringlets, and put some curls in the back of her hair. She smiled, looking at how having her hair down made her look like a different person. And... She was.

She had grown within the four months after being on the show. She still matched with Gunther, that one was given, but she was different. She thought she would stay mad at Rocky and Cece forever, but they made up after about a week. She had been reading and writing a lot more, so much that science shied away some, and literature became her star subject, she was the favorite in her class. Her geeky secret? She hadn't told anyone but her teacher, but she was writing a book.

_The secrets of a... Wait, __**What? **_It was about a pair of twins, coming from an un-named Eastern European country, who were as close as can be. A little... Too close. When their two male friends start to date, they're not familiar with two of the same gender dating, they try. With each other. It turns into something _much _larger.

_Okay... _That wasn't _exactly _how it happened, but the teacher was too dense to see that it was loosely based on Gunther and Tinka.

She looked at her face in the mirror, it was seamless. She hardly needed to put on make up anymore because of her glow. After all, you'd glow too if you threw up everything you ate that your baby didn't agree with. She chuckled, and got dressed. She put on a loose tank top, and a glittered gray and white stripped, short sleeve, loose, and too large, jacket. She put on tight leggings, maternity. Little kitten heels were all she could manage, and she smiled. She turned around in the fully mirrored bathroom, checking all angles. She ran out, and got her bag. Gunther had left early, at seven, but all the dancers were required at noon, for the interviews. She unplugged her phone, got a few other things, and stuck them in her bag. She caught a cab to the studio, and got the pictures taken of her, going in, she posed a few times, and burst through the studio doors. Right off the bat, she got smiled at, and talked to, while she walked to Gunther and her old dressing room. She walked in, and sat down on the couch that was about to be moved out. Along with the big G and the big T that was covered in glitter and feathers. Along with all of the glitter that has built up over the last four years.

She settled down, and waited for the knock. "Tinka! They're ready for you!" She sniffed, and stood up.

"Coming!" She walked out, and took her chair, in front of the cameras, beside of Bri Ito, the interviewer. "Hello Bri." She smiled.

"Hello Tinka." They shook hands. "Now, Tinka. You've been off the show for about four months now." Tinka nodded. "Why?"

"Uhh... Well..." Tinka laughed, and brushed aside her jacket. "This." She grinned.

"Oh! Well, congratulations. I'm guessing that you couldn't stay on the show because it might keep you from the propper rest?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I couldn't really dance that well once they started growing, and I started resting more. I was lucky, because I had the support of my brother, and two other dancers, Cece and Rocky. My parents... Not so much. I told them, and they kicked me out. They then killed themselves, Gunther and I live with each other, so they're going to be really close to their uncle." She nodded, a little spooked.

"And are they going to be a little dancer on Shake It Up?" Tinka laughed.

"Of course. Dancing is in 'eir blood, both sides." Bri nodded thoughtfully.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" Tinka already knew the story, Rocky and Cece helped perfect it.

"We went vacationing in France, and I... Well, you _know." _She laughed.

"Well, it might not of seemed like the best news when you first got it, but it looks like you have a lot of support." Tinka beamed at the lady.

"I do." Bri looked briefly at her watch.

"Okay, it looks like we have enough time for about one more question. What do you think you're going to miss the most about Shake It Up?" Tinka thought for a moment.

"Everyone. It's the place you go after you've had a hard day, or you need to take your mind off something. There's always someone to talk to. And they'll listen." Bri looked at her watch again.

"Okay, that's very sweet. Last question." Tinka nodded. "Do you have any advice for people auditioning next year?"

"Keep your chin up. Don't take no for an answer, you're a great dancer, even if they don't let you on. Keep motivated. You're the best. And, when you get on the show, and you _will, _Gary's a little tough. You'll get used to him." She laughed. "Oh! And whatever you do, _don't _freeze under the spotlight when you audition. That might of gotten Cece on, but there's no chance on what it can do with you." She made a heart shape with her hands, and she looked towards the camera. "Bye you guys! You guys are awesome, and have been with me every step of the way!" She waved. The camera turned off, and she got up to go backstage again.

"Oh, Tinka?" She turned around to face Bri. "Good luck. You're lucky that you have a good apartment and some money to fall back on." Tinka hugged the girl.

She walked backstage, and quickly found Cece snacking on a chocolate bar. "Hey Tinks!" She hugged her.

"Hello Cece." Cece snorted.

"Nervous?" Tinka sat down on the edge of the platform.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Cece sat down next to her. "You?"

She shrugged. "I'm perfect. Not nervous at all."

"No offense, but that's what you said when you auditioned." Cece laughed. "What do you think about going to LA to dance one last time, on air?" She shrugged.

"I'm looking forward to it, I guess. It'll be broadcast all over. Get discovered, move to the city of angels, become a singer, this time go somewhere with it, and settle down with Rocky." Tinka grinned. "You?"

"Not so much. But, I'll get to be in LA. Plans for the future: Have baby, live life as it comes at you." Cece nodded.

"Alright you guys, last rehearsal for the dance." They danced, chatted, hugged, and cried, until it was seven thirty, and they could hear the crowd. Tinka ran to their dressing room, found Gunther, and they got dressed. Girls wore a purple dress bunched tightly beneath the breast, and it made Tinka look like she was only a few months. They ran to the stage, and got in line.

"Hi! I'm Gary Wilde, and this is a very special episode... Of Shake It Up Chicago." Tinka held Gunther's hand, squeezing it. "Every year, we hold a special episode for people graduating high school, as they can't be on the show anymore." Gunther kissed her head, and let her hand go. "In alphabetical order... Rocky Blue!" Rocky stepped out as the circle broke in half, and got to her position. Cece clapped from right behind Gunther and Tinka. They waited for a few more people to go, and they waited for their name. "Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer!" They stepped out, and the lights were terrible, as always, but everyone learned to keep their eyes open, and smiles wide, even if they stared into the sun, they would go blind smiling. They made their way to their spot, the second spot in the second row, and Cece finally came out and stood beside them. They grinned, and started talking.

"You okay?" Tinka laughed nervously.

"Totally. I see that blonde guy... Claude?" Cece pointed her eyes towards him.

"Klaus. Yeah... He's in Flynn's class, isn't he?" Cece shrugged, smiled, and waved to the cameras. They endured another five minutes while everyone came out, and the lights dimmed.

_Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it_

_Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it_

_Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it_

_Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it_

They started to dance.

_Get it right (get, get it right)_

_Time to shine (c'mon, yo, yo, we'll make it shine)_

_Gotta step up 'cause it's our night_

_('cause it's our night y'all, yeah it's our night y'all)_

_Gotta cheers 'cause we're here (and we're not going nowhere)_

_Starting a new page with no more fears, yeah!_

_We can make a change_

_It's our generation (g-generation)_

_Nothing's in our way_

_It's our generation (we rock rock it, rock we rock rock it)_

_Yeah_

_You gotta start with you, nobody else_

_You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel_

_The time is in our hands_

_It's our generation (our generation, g-generation)_

_Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it_

_Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it_

_Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it_

_Rock rock it, we rock ro-rock rock it_

_Shout it loud, through the crowd_

_Together we got this (we got this)_

_Right here, right now (right here, right now yo, right here, right now)_

_'Cause it's all on our own_

_We found a connection (connection)_

_That feels like home, yeah_

_We can make a change_

_It's our generation (g-generation)_

_Nothing's in our way_

_It's our generation (we rock rock it, rock we rock rock it)_

_You gotta start with you, nobody else_

_You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel_

_The time is in our hands_

_It's our generation (our generation, g-generation)_

Half of them ran out, including Cece, Rocky, Gunther and Tinka. The song went past, and they ran out for the finish.

_Whoah, whoah, whoah_

_It's our generation_

Everyone posed, and laughed. Gary ran back. "And we'll be right back for more super fly dancin' like that!" He crossed his arms and leaned back, loosing balance, and stumbling into Cece. They cut. They all laughed, and ran to their dressing rooms to change. They got back out, just in time. "Hello and welcome back... To Shake It Up Chicago. We're here with Cece Jones, Rocky Blue, and Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer. Also known as the stars of the first, and only so far... Shake It Up video game. I had the honor to host the event that-"

"GET ON WITH IT GARY!" They all glared at him.

"Fine..." He grumbled, and they laughed. "Now, let's talk to the girls not going to Japan any time soon..." He hid his mouth from them, but spoke fully into the microphone. "Aka the most hated girls in Japan..." They looked offended. "So, Cece and Rocky, let's look back at some clips from over the years." They turned around and looked at the screen, watching everything that had been recorded on camera, their interviews from earlier, and all of the photos. He got to Gunther and Tinka next, and the background song was All Electric, courtesy of a smirking Gary. Once again, all of the videos, the interviews, dances, and photos were on their slide show. "Alright it's time for a commercial break, where we'll do the other two partners, and the dancers who are mixed and matched! Turn in again... To Shake It Up Chicago." They got off stage, and dressed back in their dresses. Gunther and Tinka were chatting, and they got a knock.

"Come in!" They smiled at Cece and Rocky, who were hand in hand, and they crashed beside the on the two person couch, so Tinka had to sit on Tinka's lap. Cece pulled her phone out.

"I'm going to record this, and use it for inspiration. Kay?" They nodded. She clicked on the recording button. "Hey Cece! We're all about to graduate from Shake It Up, and then head to LA."

"I love you!" Rocky kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Cece. I hope you achieve your dream, and not become hated by America too. But, If you are, all you'll have is Europe, the north pole, and Australia to conquer." Tinka waved. "Oh! Looks like he wishes luck too." She laughed.

"Right now Cece, you don't know the gender of the baby, but you will when they decide to tell you." Gunther rolled his eyes, getting more than his hair on the tiny camera screen.

"You're not going to know until we find out, when she squeezes that thing out." Tinka's eyes grew wide, and he patted her back.

"Thanks for... The words of inspiration Gunther." He laughed, and kissed her.

"A_ll _right! No need to see that on camera!" Cece laughed, and pointed it back at all of them. "And you know what Tinka? If it's a girl, we can show this video to it, because it's name is Cece, and it's written in stone!"

Gunther glared at Tinka. "Yeah... The baby's name will be Cece, and they'll be the godparents! Surprise!" He still stared at her.

"And this is how much your mommy and daddy love each other." Cece laughed.

"We do love each other. I just don't love that name." Tinka laughed and cuddled further into Gunther.

"And you know, when you're born, your auntie is going to be a major pop star, who goes into light rock, cuts her hair off, gets an audition, becomes a star and get their own..." Rocky glared at her.

"Singing toothbrush, we know." Cece giggled.

"Well, Cece, me and possibly baby, you will be discovered, and not in the way we were in Japan. I wish you the best of luck, and to gloat to Aunt Rocky that you're named after me." Cece grinned, and turned the camera off.

They all got their hats, and made it to the stage. Tinka stood at the bottom of the ramp. "Gunther Hessenheffer." Gary called his name, and he trotted up the ramp, getting the framed certificate. "Tinka Hessenheffer." She walked up, hugged Gary, and got the certificate, walking down the ramp. She took her position in the large square. Cece stood next to her again. "All right you guys. Here it is. Ladies and gentleman, I'm proud to present the dancers of twenty sixteen!" They threw their purple hats up in the hair, and Tinka briefly caught her pair of sparkly red lips on the top, before she lost it. "We'll be going to Shake It Up LA this weekend, and it will air all over the USA. Watch it, it's airing live next Saturday." He walked down to the stage. "Play us out!" Everyone was crying and hugging, even more so when they listened to the music.

Cece bit her lip at Rocky, and they kissed. _Well, we're out now. _Cece smiled at her, and Rocky smiled shyly back.

_Who likes to party party_

_We gonna celebrate_

_No more homework, no more classes_

_Summer everyday_

_I got to move my body_

_I can't take anymore_

_When the bell rings_

_Imma electric slide right out the door_

_Now stomp, and clap_

_No pop quizzes anymore_

_Stomp and clap, come on 2, 3, 4_

_It's finally summer time_

_We can do whatever we want_

_Just let the sunshine get you up_

_I'm feeling alright_

_I-I-I'm walkin' on cloud nine_

_I'm gonna shout (shout)_

_Out (loud)_

_School's out, yeah yeah yeah_

They cut, and everyone was still crying. They headed to their dressing rooms, where there were flowers everywhere.

Tinka walked back out to the stage with Cece and Rocky. "Hey you guys!" They all looked down at the tiny redhead. "We want to thank you. For everything." Rocky nudged her. "Oh yeah! After we get back from LA, at the studio, every week night, we'll be teaching dance. So ask your parents, your grandparents, or any other legal guardian to sign up. Ages five through fourteen only!"

"Feel free to drop by anytime, Karen will answer, or Gary might talk to you!" Tinka smiled.

"Yes, it is all true! And, if we help you, you have a better chance at getting on the show!" Everyone cheered, they blew kisses, hugged, and waited to sign things. Finally, around midnight, everyone got to go home. Well, as home as sleeping at Cece's can be.

Tinka woke up with a massive head and muscle ache, with a bottle of water and some aspirin on the coffee table. After she could move freely without stopping and almost passing out from the pain, she caught a cab, and went to get breakfast. She waited in the line, looking at the menu board. _Ooh, s_he thought, _the muffins... No more coffee... What did they say about tea? Oh.. An apple would taste-_

"Tinka?" She snapped out of her thoughts, turned around, to a girl, no older than ten, with a shirt that said TTYLXOX.

"Yes?" The girl grinned.

"I hope you have a good time in LA. My father can get you tickets, or a car." Tinka nodded.

"Okay." She smiled and hugged the little girl, and she ran off. _That was weird..._


	11. To Wong Foo It Up!

A/N So, it's Bella's birthday today, and I'm home sick. Googling my symptoms didn't help, I either have cancer, the plague, or a common cold. I hope it's the later. So, fuck it, happy birthday Bella, and tomorrow, John Lennon turns seventy-two. Wow. That's... Wow. Happy birthday John. :3 Oh, and if you somehow read this, almost all Yoko posts about on Twitter is you. It's sweet. :3

* * *

"What is _that?" _Tinka turned around to Cece, forgetting she was there.

"That," she turned to the redhead, "is what we're driving to LA in." Cece dropped her jaw. "And if her father approves, Laura." The girl giggled, and Tinka ran her fingers through her waist long blonde hair. _This is how Cece's going to look._ She smiled.

"We're going on a plane!" Tinka laughed, and scooted over on the computer chair so Laura could sit down.

"No, Rocky and Gunther are going on a plane. We're driving." She walked across the room, and got out a map. "But I can't figure out which one I want. Route one has a shorter driving time," she traced the line she made with a sharpie, "and you know, Vegas. But Laura and I can't drink, you have a fake ID, sure, but we can't do much." She slid her finger down to the last line. "But this one has Albuquerque, and I have no idea what's there, but it was good enough for Weird Al to write a song about. It's apparently a pretty good place. The towels are fluffy." Cece rolled her eyes.

"He can write a song about anything." Laura sighed.

"Let's just go meet dad at the Chinese restaurant." She led them to it, and got them to her father. "Daddy!" She kissed his cheeks, and slid into the booth with him.

"Hello sweetpea." He glanced up at Cece and Tinka. "These the girls?" She nodded. "Accent. You got the tickets?" Tinka nodded.

"Yes." She got them out of her bag. "Two first class. Boarding in three days."

He nodded. "Train?"

Cece shook her head. "No. Don't like trains."

"Bus?" Cece groaned.

"Gum and stolen belongings." He rolled his eyes, and gave them his business card.

"Last offer, car. Mention my name at this dealer, anything on the lot, hundred dollars." She smiled, stuffing the card into her bra. "And you know, people have sex on the L-Train." Cece snorted.

"I wouldn't mention anything like that. When we went to Paris, she was surprised about Moulin Rouge being real." Laura chuckled.

They all looked at Cece, who was tapping on her phone. She looked up. "What?" They all laughed. He looked at his watch.

"Well, I better dash." He started to take Laura.

"Wait!" He looked at her. "Mr. Stephens... Laura was asking about it before, so could she go on the trip with us?" He looked at the girls, and back down at Laura.

"I'll think about it. Drop her off at the dealer when you swing by later." Tinka shook his hand, and waited until he was out of the building. Tinka squeaked. "Oh! I can't believe it, you may get to go with us!"

"I know!" Laura smiled, and Cece pulled out her compact.

"Oh my god!" She looked in it. "That is the most beautiful photo I've ever seen!" She pointed behind her. "Laura, grab it! What does it say?" She grabbed it off the wall.

"To Wong Foo, thanks for everything, Little Nell." Cece smiled. "Who... Who's Wong Foo?"

"I don't know. But how can you look at her and not use the words... Statuesque." Tinka winked at Cece.

"Exactly what I thought." She smiled, and never leaving eye contact with Tinka, slipped it into her bag.

"Are we ready to go?" Cece stood up, paid, and headed out to catch a cab. "

"Stephens!" She went over and shook his hand. "Here's Laura, where do we check out the cars?" He led them to the cars, and Tinka smiled.

"I like this one." She looked at a bright, cherry red convertible. "Pretty." She ran her hands over the smooth surface, and giggled like a school girl.

After an argument about how this car wasn't as safe, Cece and Tinka got the car, and drove Laura to her apartment, where they let her pack, and then they drove to their building. Tinka ran in, and saw Gunther reading.

"Tinka?" She ran over and hugged him.

"Change of plan, Cece and I are taking a girl to LA with us, so we're driving." She kissed him on the lips, and ran to pack her back. She kissed him slower when she came out, but they both felt like it was too short. "I'll explain in the car. Love you!" She got back down into the car, got into the driver's seat, waited for Cece to come out, and when she did, Tinka headed to oncoming traffic.

And then, like every day, she waited in the traffic. They had made their way to Des Moiuntes before anyone spoke, as everyone was either listening to music, driving, or Tweeting.

"So. Laura." She girl in the back looked over to Cece in the front. "How are you?"

Laura laughed. "You seem tense."

"I just don't know how much you know." Laura snorted.

"I know for a fact you and Rocky are a couple, just by the way you act, and that Tinka was lying about getting knocked up by the Frenchie." Tinka didn't take her eyes off the road, but Cece looked into Laura's eyes in the rear-veiw mirror.

"What?" She snorted.

"Please. My sister is obviously with the girl she brings over almost daily, my cousin is still 'exploring,' and when my mother was pregnant with my latest brother, you could tell she was lying." Cece dropped her jaw.

"What the hell is wrong with your family?" Laura laughed.

"My family!" Laura laughed. "Tinka's parents killed themselves when they found out she was pregnant."

"Ma..." She took a deep, tear full breath. "Mama didn't care as much about me. It was... It was Papa, when he was finally pronounced dead, that she killed herself." Laura nodded, thinking. "It's too late to take you back now, we're stuck with you all the way to LA, right?"

"I'm not that bad..." She pouted a little, and Tinka smiled.

"That's what you want Cece to be like, huh?" Tinka smiled, and gripped the wheel tighter.

"Well, hopefully Gunther won't want more kids, and Cece will be the only one, unless we want a Chandler, and Cece doesn't come out... Handicapped." Laura's eyes shot up, and Tinka's face went back into it's emotionless state she had made when she got into this subject.

"Why would Gunther want more children? He can just have them with that back-up dancer he's with." Tinka produced a low growl. "Oh, does TInka not like children, and he wouldn't let her get an abortion? Yeah, that's what I was." Tinka sniffed.

"Laura... I'm sure Tinka doesn't really want to talk about what's going on with her and Gunther right now..." Cece looked around. They were on the interstate, less traffic. She unbuckled, and crawled into the back seat with Laura. "We will tell you, eventually. But you need to learn some things first."

"Hey, how about we be quiet again!" Cece threw a chocolate bar wrapper at Tinka, and split the bar with Laura.

"The first-" Tinka screeched onto and exit, and it was getting dusty. "Tinka..." She was speeding down the almost empty road. She pulled out the map, ripped it in half, and threw it out the window. "TINKA! If you get arrested again, Gunther and Rocky won't be there to save you. It's only me." She cleared her throat. "Sayonara, bay-bee." Tinka slammed on the breaks, shoving Laura and Cece almost over the seat, and the picture of Nell off the dashboard. Tinka pulled over to the side of the road, got a cloth out of her bag, and wiped some of the dust off the photo. "Tinka?"

"Give Laura your earphones." Cece plugged her ears, and blared music. "She doesn't need to know. You guys got it out of me because I thought we were _dying. _I wouldn't of told you, even after we became friends. I did trust you. I was almost happy I told you." Her jaw was getting tighter and tighter, and her strokes on the photo were getting harder. "And then, the lie unraveled as we went to Paris. Things came out while we were drunk, while we didn't think we would remember. He told me Rocky was never really sick, which everyone knew, he got advise from you, and you know what happened on the plane ride from Japan? Nothing. We almost kissed at the airport, but I couldn't of reached him anyway, with that harajuku _shit _draped over us. Kinko sent me a text of your performance, and when I got off the plane, I plugged in my earphones, and Gunther didn't ask for one. Like he usually did. We grew so much apart, it wasn't even funny. In Paris, you know what he said? That you two told him on the way to the airport, and he wanted to let me go. You asked why, and he snapped at you. You had told him _everything. _About everything at the slumber party, the dance, every little thing. He knew, and he told you two. About his feelings. You were super excited, wanting us together. But we didn't _want _to. Sure, we like it now, but look what it's come to. If we weren't together... We'd still be in the apartment, first of all, she wouldn't of moved us into the house because we were suspicious. We'd still have parents..." She had started driving again. "They wouldn't of had the need to kill themselves. And I wouldn't be carrying a most likely deformed baby. And I sure as _**hell**_ wouldn't be traveling across America with you. _'But Tinka, why not?'_ " She growled. "I'll tell you why. I hate you. I've always hated you, and Rocky! Since the first grade, when we came here. We always teased you. Why? Well, because..." She sighed. "You're from here. We didn't make any friends, and Rocky was the only one who would talk to us... But we felt inferior. We made fun of you, because we didn't know better. After all, we were royalty. We always teased children, but we were loved. Here... Not that much. So we despised each other, teasing, and dancing. Then, we went to the sleepover, and I plastered Rocky's face... And then, we got drunk after we came out of the freezer. It was my idea, I had told you about him, and I was hoping to make you forget. But you didn't. And then, when we invited you to Paris... We didn't expect anything to happen. But it did. On top of the Eiffel Tower. We kissed... I got pregnant... And now, five months later, here we are! Traveling in a car, instead of in a plane." They were silent for about ten minutes.

"But this was your idea, Tinka." She screamed, almost at the top of her lungs, but no one was around to hear.

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT FROM THAT WHOLE THING!" _She speed up again.

"Tinka." Cece looked in the rear view mirror at Tinka's puffy eyes.

"What?" Cece sighed, giving up.

"Pull over. I'll drive until we find somewhere to stay." She sniffed, and looked up at Cece, slowing down.

"But... You never drive." Cece smiled.

"I will if it means anything. You just just need to rest. This much stress shouldn't be put on little Cece." Tinka smiled, and drove down a road, leading to a gas station. She got out, stretched her legs, and walked Laura into the store to pay for the gas.

"Honey... Go get me a freezer bag, a couple of bottles of cold soda and water, and some ice." Tinka walked up to the counter, and paid the lady for the gas. "Hello." The lady nodded. "How are you?"

"That your young'n?" Tinka looked at her.

"No..." The lady laughed, handing Tinka her change, and turning the pump on.

"Figures. We don't like 'ur kind 'round these parts." Tinka widened her eyes.

"Excuse me?" The lady glared at Tinka.

"You Nazis. That little girl, she don't have no accent from you Germans. I bet you worship Hitler." Tinka jerked her change off the counter.

"Laura! Hurry up!" Tinka stepped around the counter to where it was blocked off. "You listen here, miss! She's not my daughter, _this _is my daughter!" Tinka pointed to her stomach. "And you will never be _half _the lady she is. Hell! That redhead over there? She's a man in drag, and she's more woman than you are! And I'm not a Nazi, I don't worship Hitler, and I have more life experience than you have! I'm a single, pregnant lady, going to LA to be on _television! _Yeah! Little miss Germany, going to be on TV! And where are you?" She tapped her foot, and pretended to scratch her head. "OH YEAH! IN THIS FUCKING GAS STATION!" She stormed pass the counter, got a basket, and ran into the aisles. She looked around, getting a jar of pickles, some twinkies, a box of doughnuts, a lot of candy, some powdered sugar, some ice cream, and a tub of butter. She grabbed the ice, which Laura had not gotten, got Laura, and headed up to the register.

The lady was quiet. "You know... Craving pickles means you need some iron. The vitamins are on aisle two. Or..." She ran over to the aisle. "Here." She tossed them to Tinka, who caught them without even looking at them. "No charge." She walked back to the register. "I'm sorry I called you a Nazi."

Tinka smiled, handing her the money nicely. "And I'm very sorry I said you won't amount to anything. I'm truthfully going to amount less than you."

"At least you didn't get kicked out because of you's young'in." Tinka laughed.

"Uhh... Well... My brother and I got kicked out when my parents found out, and then they killed themselves." Tinka pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote a station down on it. "That's what channel you can see us dance on." The gas lady nodded. "And do you know any lodging places around here?" She nodded.

"A few miles up the road, turn right, a big crik is next to the sign, then you go a little further up the road, left, and there's a tiny town. Tell 'em you know Pat." TInka nodded and smiled.

"Pat. That's a nice name." Tinka walked out, to Cece waiting in the drivers spot.

"What took you so long?" Tinka shrugged, getting into the back seat with Laura.

"I still don't want to talk to you. But that lady thinks you're a drag queen." Tinka tossed Cece the directions she scratched down on the back of the receipt. "Drive." She tossed a chocolate bar up to her, and she peeled out of the gas station. The cars bright lights illuminated everything, and Cece threw her wrapper up in the air, and it flew away. "You shouldn't do that."

"You're doing a bad job at not talking to me." She laughed, and spoke to Laura. "Now, to prove that we can trust you. The first step, let good thoughts be your sword and shield."

"What does that mean?" Cece smiled.

"Accept who you are, don't let any bitch put you down, and don't get in screaming matches with a lady in a gas station." Tinka glared at her, while she smirked.

"I can do that." Cece nodded.

"You're going to have to prove it." Cece pulled into a tiny motel with a flickering lamp. They pulled their bags out, and walked into the front desk.

"Hello." The lady at the front didn't look up from his paper. "Excuse me?"

He looked up from his paper. "Yes?"

"Uhh... Two beds please." He looked them up and down.

"We don't accept your kind here." Laura stepped up.

"What exactly is '_our kind'_?" He rolled his eyes.

"Fags." Cece widened her eyes, and pushed Laura out of the way.

"What the hell are you talking about! She's fucking pregnant! I'm a girl, she's a girl! It doesn't work like that!" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Cece. What was rule number one?" Cece looked down at the little girl. _Huh. Maybe she is trustworthy. _Cece smiled.

"You're right. Mr., we can find our own place. Good_bye." _She grabbed the bags, and walked out. She slammed the bags in the trunk. She got back in the front, and Laura and Tinka got in the back. "Well, Laura, looks like you can handle step one. Do you accept yourself?"

"Yes. I do." Cece smiled, and pulled back into the night. "I accept everything God gave me, my imperfections only make me stronger."

"Slow down honey. You're good." Laura smiled. "Okay. Step two: Ignore Adversity."

"Cece... She kind of just did that too." Cece nodded.

"_Damn_ girl, you're on a roll!" They laughed. "Step three... It's a doozy." Her eyes widened as she saw the flashing lights. "Tinka. Give me that banana."

"Why?" She pulled over.

"Trust me." She got it out of the bag, and handed it to Cece. She stuffed it down her pants. The officer knocked on her window. She rolled it down. "Officer... Dawson?" He smiled at her deeper voice, and Tinka smiled. She knew what was going on. "What's the problem?"

"You were speeding a bit." Cece nodded.

"Oh... I'm sorry... Let's get my license..." She looked around for her bag. "Oh my god..." She started to lay her head down on the wheel. "I'm so stupid... I don't have my bag!" Her voice broke.

"Oh... Pretty lady... Why don't you uh... Come with me?" She smiled, and he helped her out of the car.

Laura waited until he was out of earshot, and whispered to Tinka. "What just happened?"

"Well, I'm going to cover your ears in five, four, three, two..." She covered her ears.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DICK!" Tinka laughed, and Cece pulled out the banana, got a sharpie, and wrote a note on it.

'Officer Dawson... I'm a girl with small boobs, and my dick was a banana. :) Have a nice day!' She threw the banana out the window, hit his passed out body, and drove off.

* * *

So, if you're noticing a pattern... To Wong Foo, Thanks For Everything, Julie Newmar, is a very nice movie that these next few chapters are loosely based on. Too bad no one's a drag queen. That would of been _so much easier. _Oh, and uh, if you couldn't tell, I was feeling angry when I wrote this. I don't know why, Made In Japan had just come on the day before.

To Wong Foo, Thanks For Everything, Julie Newmar is on Youtube! No nudity, light cussing, no worse than my fanficiton. So, yeah! Watch it! It's great! It has five _wonderful _rules to live by... But you'll have to find them out yourself. :D


	12. Shake, Rattle, And Roll It Up!

A/N Well, Caroline is really pretty in Marmaduke, no matter how much of a bitch she is. Or a brunette. Or American. I love her! She's a goddess, as I believe I have stated before. But she's cute. And very, very, _very _awesome. I would trade my computer for her. And I put my computer before everything.

But yeah, enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-" Cece hit the girl. "Ow!"

She shrugged. "I can get someone to pick us up." She looked in the mirror, fixed her hair, pulled down her top, and pulled up her skirt. She looked at least twenty five. "Alright. Our car won't be broken down for much longer." Tinka rolled her eyes. If they weren't in the middle of nowhere, they would have cell phone service. Cece laughed, and walked up to the main road.

"And now," Tinka sat on the side of the car, "it's a prime opportunity to get rule number three, Abide By The Rules Of Love. Because, most likely, it's going to be a nice pretty lady, Cece going to fall in love with her, and I'm going to let you remind her about Rocky." She nodded.

"Okay..." She thought in her head. They leaned against the car, not expecting Cece to get anyone. Tinka closed her eyes, only to see a bright light through her eyelids. She got up, and saw Cece sitting in the passenger seat of a pickup truck.

"It's not Frank, but it's the best I could do on a short notice!" She laughed and ran up to Tinka. "No devil's eyes either. Name's Russ though. Looks nothing like Schwimmer." She giggled, and got the bags. Tinka's mouth was still propped open, but she grabbed the photo of Nell of the dash, and helped Laura into the car.

"We should of learned. I mean come on! What did we learn from Rocky? Always have a spare tire!" Tinka laughed as they started driving again.

"It's not _all _bad, Tinka." She laughed.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." She nodded at the truck driver. They were silent until they got to a small town. "My wife's in there. She'll give you guys a room."

"Well, here it is." They had made their way upstairs, and were being shown around. "Three small beds. It's not much but... It's not much."

"It's very nice." Tinka walked across the floor, and sat her luggage down. The lady jumped. Tinka eyed her. "And what's your name again?" She looked at the ground for a little while, before she realized she was talking to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Name's Lori." Tinka took a gentle step closer to her.

"And are you okay Lori? You seem a little distant." Lori nodded.

"I'm fine." Tinka looked at her, and she tightened up. "Alright, well if you guys need anything, we're down the hall." She walked out, almost roboticly.

Cece waited until she got out, and she peeked against the door. She closed it, and ran back over to the girls. "She's got something fishy going on. That's how my mother used to act with her boyfriend, right before she dyed her hair and moved."

"We met in the first grade." She nodded.

"We didn't move far. She just got a restraining order." They heard a knock on their door. Cece crept over to it. "Hey sweetie, who are you?"

"Ma said you guys had a girl 'bout my age." Laura stepped forward with Tinka. "Hi. My name's Beth."

"Laura. How're you?" She nodded.

"I'm fine. Nice to meet you. Dad'll... I'm not supposed to be up this late. She just said to come to say hi. Night." She walked into a room opposite from theirs. Cece closed the door again, and walked into the attached bathroom. She didn't even to bother to close the door, and she started to change. Tinka started to change too.

"Laura..." They laughed, already halfway changed. She had been looking away. "You can change. It's okay."

"Yes Laura, regrettably, you see all the dancers nude." Cece nodded.

"Yeah. For example, I know Tinks has a strech mark on her inner fat baby fold... Thing... Right beside her hip bone." Tinka glared.

"And I know the circle around Cece's nipple is shapped like a-" Cece threw a towellette at Tinka's head. "Fine." She finsihed changing. "It's shaped like a cat's head!" Cece threw her tooth brush, but Tinka caught it.

"Gunther has baby nipples." Tinka laughed.

"Can we get off the subject of nipples?" Laura walked with her clean clothes into the bathroom.

"What's with her?" Tinka shrugged.

She looked at her phone again. "Cece! There's spotty service here." Tinka smiled, and started to text Gunther. Cece nodded. Laura walked out of the bathroom, and got itno bed. Everyone fell asleep almost instantly, but Cece couldn't. She stubled down to the kitchen, using only her phone as light, and got a glass of water. She sat on the porch, and saw she have service.

_"Rocky. r u up?' _She took a sip of water until it lit up.

'_Yeah. gunther got a text from t, he told me, i thought you had died, because i know my gf will always text me .:(' _Cece frowned.

_'It's kind of been a hard day. our car broke down in the middle of nowhere, it took 3 tries to send that last message.' _She sipped the water mindlessly, watching her phone.

_'Well, lucky 4 u, u have a SUPER AWESOME AND SUPER NICE gf. :) MISS YOU!' Cece smiled._

_'Miss u... :) LOTS OF LOVE! XOXO Love you...:)' _She pressed send, thinking she may of gone over board.

_':)' _Cece finished the water, and walked in.

"Hey." Lori jumped. "I'm starting to get the picture of what's going on."

"There's no picture..." Lori got up from the table, and took her glass.

"You bump into the doors? He hits you cause he loves you?" Cece growled.

"He doesn't hit me at all..." Cece snorted.

"Cece." She looked down. "What's that scrape?" Lori looked at her arm.

"I fell." Cece moaned.

"Goodnight. Thanks for the lodging. We really needed it." She walked off. "And you need it too..." She started muttering under her breath, all the way to her room.

Tinka tossed in her sleep. _"Gunther... Scoot over..." She shoved her brother on the coutch, in their old home. "You're hogging..."_

_"Oink, oink." Tinka laughed at her brother._

_"You know... Gunther... We've been... I think... I think what about to say, we both feel." He looked at her. "Gunther, I love you."_

_"Aww, I love you too sister twin." She shook her head._

_"No... Like Mama loves Papa..." He looked at her, and started to glare at her in discust._

_"Witch!" He lurched up, and Tinka ran up with him. She knew, somehow, what he was trying to do. "Evil being of the night..." He got a match and lit it. He threw it at her, and Tinka engulfed in flames. He was uttering a spell, but she couldn't hear._

Tinka woke up in a cold sweat, and couldn't fall back asleep. She looked at the clock. Two in the morning. It was an early start, but she was ready. She got her smaller sewing machine out of her bag, and the fabrics out from under it. She fired it up, and she was sewing before she knew it. She didn't have anyone to match with, so she just drew her free will. It ended up being a loose pink top, and a loose black cardigan,with a frilled, poofy, black with some pink ruffles, skirt. She got some pre-made leggings, and slipped on some clean pink silk flats. She walked into the bathroom, and did her hair. She put it up halfway, a pink bow that matched her shirt, shoes, and skirt, tied her hair out of her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. The illusion was good. It made her look like she was just fat. She didn't like looking fat, but it was less on a conversation starter than pregnancy. She walked out. Six thirty. She groaned in her head, and walked to the window. Already, there was the hustle in the small town. It reminded her of the old country, everyone up early, with something to do. She saw someone that caught her eye, and she was down the stairs.

"Hello." The man looked at her over his shoulder. "I would like to try and milk that goat."

He laughed, but got up. "Sure thing city girl. Just don't get mad when he runs away." Tinka smiled and sat down. She looked at the goat, and adjusted the milk bucket. She laughed, it wasn't even half full yet. She started on the goat.

"Done." She smiled, and got off the bench. It had been less than a minute and thirty seconds. "I'm the best goat milker in my old village." The old man started awestruck at the bucket of milk, and and at the goat, who didn't appear to be affected at all.

"You... You're really good at that. We have a few more goats." Tinka nodded.

"Oh, just bring 'em to Tinka." She smiled and sat back down on the bench. Pretty soon. there were two buckets more of milk. "Ahh!" She clapped.

"What are you?" She smiled.

"I'm the best goat milker in our tiny mountain village." Cece and Laura walked up behind her.

"What?" The man looked at them.

"Hey ya'll. I didn't recognize sparkly here at first, she was milking the goats." He walked them halfway across the flat, non paved surface of the town.

"Cece, I'm sure it was like the old country. I was a child when we left, so I had to milk the goats only. Gunther took care of the pigs. Mama fixed the food for the household, and she helped her mama in the castle. Papa was the butcher, and he took care of the town pound." She looked at Cece. "Yes. It's exactly what you're thinking." Her yes widened.

"Eww!" She gagged in her mouth.

"It's a tough meat. Like the texture of horse, llama, goat, and salmon all bunched together in a cute little doggy." Cece gagged even more, as Tinka laughed.

"if you ever mention that again..." Tinka laughed.

"You'll get over it soon enough." She grunted softly as little Cece kicked her in the gut.

"How long will it take to fix?" He looked at Cece.

"All of five minutes." Everyone sighed out relif. "When I get the parts next week." Tinka had to hold back a screaming Cece, and she and Laura dragged her to the coffee shop. Tinka got a black coffee for Cece, and water for herself and Laura.

Laura sat back and listened to the background music. "Hey..." She sat up, and shushed Cece and Tinka. She laughed. "Television man is crazy, saying we're juvenile delinquent wrecks. Oh man I need TV, when I got T Rex. Oh brother you guessed, I'm a dude..." Cece laughed, and joined her.

"All the young dudes, carry the news. Boogaloo dudes, carry the news! All the young dudes, carry the news, Boogaloo dudes, Carry the news!" Cece had to lay her head down she was laughing so much.

"Oh, come on Tinka! You have to like Bowie!" Cece looked at her. "Uh... Okay." She laughed again. "Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes!"

"Turn and face the strain!" Cece smiled at the little girl providind the backup vocals in her high-piteched voice.

"Ch-ch-changes!" Tinka giggled.

"Time may change me, but I can't trace time." She laughed.

"It's not correct, but we'll take it." Tinka laughed.

"Good." She looked over at the table of ladies talking softly and pointing at them.

"Can we help you ladies?" Tinka gave Cece a death glare.

"We were just wondering. You sound like a person from the radio." Cece laughed.

"They're still playing Rocky and my shit?" She laughed. "Uh, yeah. My friend and I recorded some songs, got pretty famous in Japan. We dance on the television. We were actually heading to our graduation. Yeah, hoping to make it big on Broadway." She leaned back in her chair.

"And because you're on television you can put your feet on the table?" Tinka laughed at the barrista.

"Sorry..." She took her feet down. "So what are you ladies up to?" They uttered.

"We're planning the town festival-" Cece sprinted out of her chair and over to their table.

"A party?" She grinned. "We can help you make it awesome!" She jumped up and down. "We can bring cheer to this horri- Uh, a town that needs a little improvement!" Tinka had followed her over there with Laura.

"What's the celebration about?" The lady shuffled through the papers. She handed Tinka a log.

_'Settlement of Holtsville.' _She skimmed over. "You girls came just in time. It's our seventy-fifth. No theme yet. It's usually just balloons."

"That won't do..." Cece ran and got her bag. "I have some things in here more lively than that. Let's see..." She pulled out her wallet that she kept in there. "Oh... That's my friend who I sang with." She flipped through the pages. "That's her, and her twin brother, with the host of the show, me, and my friend. Uhh..." She squeaked. "Oh! This is my favorite one. That's when we did the oldies songs on the show. Life Could Be A Dream was my favorite. Shake Rattle and Roll was good, I didn't get to-" Tinka gasped.

"Cece... Shake Rattle and Roll. As a theme. For a festival." Cece's face could of split like the Joker's, she was grinnng so much.

"YES!" She gasped, and grabbed a pice of paper. Tinka laughed, and walked outside. She looked around town. She had overheard one of the lady's talking about a woman who hadden't spoken since her husband died. She knew how this played out. She looked around, and found the woman. She walked over, and sat on the rocking chair beside her.

"Hello." She smiled. "I'm Tinka Hessenheffer." She sighed, and looked around. "It's nice. Peaceful out here." She sighed. "Our car broke down. It was my fault, I wanted to bring the girl. But it's fine. Oh! And we found the picture of Little Nell, and it was signed in everything. Have you heard of her?" Tinka sighed, and closed her eyes. "She played Columbia in The Rocky Horror optional Picture Show. The Rocky Horror Show was the stage productions. Picture Show was the movie. Some people say they used to call them picture shows." Tinka opened her eyes, and Saw Cece lead them into a store. "Can you belive her? What is she going to find here anyway?" The old lady shrugged. "Anyway, Nell was the greatest. She has a daughter my age, actually. Her fist role was in a movie called Lisztomania. She played a nun that was suppposed to be a guy or something, and she was on set with Ringo from the Beatles."

"Barry McKenzie." Tinka smiled.

"Yes! I remember, she palyed Nerida Brealy, first role of hers. The stripper. You were never against a bit of a groping session at Seal Beach... Wait, did you just talk?" The old lady nodded. "Ooh! That's wonderful!"

"Wonderful." Tinka laughed.

"Wait. You're not going to start walking across water and making the blind see and stuff, right?" The lady laughed.


	13. Spice It Up!

A/N I'm watching the SIU where the Hessenheffer's mailman dies. Surprise It Up maybe? I don't know. Anyway, Gunther and Cece are so cute together here... He's so cute... And awkward here. He finds a way to insult her by asking her out... And she doesn't seem that upset they're actually at a memorial service. It's so cute... But it's forbidden By me. Rece and Gunka. Period. A little harmful lesbian-ness between the three girls, but they stay together.

* * *

"You put spices in this." Cece couldn't see anything, but her head was out her door, listening downstairs.

"Some fell in. I scooped them out." Cece felt horrible, she had put some in, but she didn't know.

"You do this to make me mad. Why do you want to make me mad?" Cece felt like she could die. She was the one who had to get more towels, she was the one who saw her black eye, she was the one to put spices in the... Whatever she was cooking. She couldn't tell. She dragged herself back into bed, nodding at Tinka. She looked sadly at the ground.

Laura was the first up, she poked Tinka. "Tinka... I can't sleep." Tinka looked at the clock.

"Well, honey, it's about time for me to get up." She took a quick shower, and started making her clothes.

"Why do you do that?" Tinka had almost forgot she was up.

"Do what?" Laura walked over.

"Make your own clothes." Tinka laughed, and started sewing again.

"My brother and I always used to in the old country. We learned to sew from Mama when we were little,and I guess it just carried on to here. We couldn't sew very well until we were about seven or eight, and Mama made our clothes until then. She always made the sparkles, and we got used to wearing them." Laura nodded, and was silent for a little longer.

"Tinka... Is Gunther gay?" Tinka pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. After she was almost sure she wouldn't, she turned to Laura.

"I'm not sure. But just because he wears sparkles doesn't mean he's gay." Laura looked her dead in the eye.

"If I dressed like a man would you think I'm a lesbian?" Tinka's eyes were as cool as ice.

"Cece and Rocky don't dress like men." Laura shrugged, seaming un-phased.

"You don't know what they do in their free time." Tinka's eyes narrowed at the little girl, but she laughed.

"Good point..." Tinka finally finished and got dressed. By the time she was finished, it was eight in the morning. Everyone working on the "Shake Rattle and Roll Project," as they had started to call it, was going to meet at the coffee shop at nine.

Tinka had gone ahead, and Cece and Laura came in after a while. They planned and planed- Tinka was having a good time, Laura chatting with Beth, and Cece was bored out of her mind.

"You know what?" Everyone stopped talking, and watched Cece, who had suddenly stood up. "We need to take a break."

"But we're almost finis-" Cece shushed her.

"A girls day. Yes. A girls day." She giggled. "We can do our hair, and our nails, do you guys have a salon?" Lori nodded. "Perfect!" Lori nodded again, a little frightened. Cece squeaked, making half of the ladies jump. "Well, let's go!" Cece got them out of the coffee shop, and into the store. She ran up the stairs looking for the boxes. She knew the plot of the movie to well, it was one of the girl's favorites. She skimmed over the boxes. _Sixties. _She opened it just to make sure. "YOU GUYS!" She ran over with the box, and threw some of the clothes down.

"These are beautiful!" Beth and Laura giggled into the changing rooms, muttering 'groovy.' Cece helped Tinka find some loose outfits for her ever-swelling stomach, and then all of the ladies with their own. Finally, Cece stepped out, in a gorgeous psychedelic tank top, printed bell bottoms, and John Lennon style pink sunglasses.

"Cece..." Tinka covered her mouth to keep from squeaking. Cece ran over and hugged Tinka. "One thing..." Tinka trotted over to the last box, and got out a jacket. She slipped it over Cece's vest, and squealed "You're so pretty! You finally went over to the shiny side!" Cece looked in the mirror. It was true, she looked like a red-headed Hessenheffer from the sixties. And... She liked that idea.

"I kind of like the shiny side..." Tinka giggled, and hugged her friend again.

"To bad you didn't marry Gunther when you still had the chance... You're not marring me." Cece giggled.

"I know... Maybe just make another outfit when you get up every morning." Tinka snorted, and they headed out to get their hair and makeup done. They got back, and were sitting in Lori's kitchen. Laura had vanished, and everyone was talking. She burst in suddenly.

"You guys!" She squeaked. "You know that cute guy... Bobby... He asked me to the festival!" Everyone was quiet, turning to Beth. She squealed on and on, but stopped when she noticed everyone was silent "You guys... What's wrong?"

"Uh..." Cece stood up. "Beth... Kind of likes Bobby." Laura's face dropped.

"Oh... Oh, I'm sorry..." She sat down beside her. "I won't go out with him. I promise."

Cece squealed, putting out a cig that she had borrowed. "She just abide-ded by the rules of love!"

Tinka laughed, trying to swat the smoke away. "God, Cece, how often do you smoke?" She shrugged.

"Crusty introduced me to it. She was usually at about five. It was good when she had the spotlight dance. I don't smoke that often, less often for cigarettes. But come on." She laughed. "It's a lesson we learned from Chandler. Smoking makes you cooler, and you know it." Tinka snorted.

"It's horrible for you." She laughed. "And you're stinking up my breathing air!" She laughed.

"You know, it is a bad habit. Tinka, could you take the girls upstairs? They get enough second hand smoke from Russ." Tinka nodded.

"So." She was propped on her bed, while the girls were on the other. "What do you guys... Like to do?"

"I like to dance." Tinka smiled at the girl.

"Really? Show me your moves." She smiled at Beth, who was doing a rather jumpy dance. "Nice. But, do you think you could do it like..." And Tinka showed Beth and Laura some moves, and loosened Beth up. They were practicing, when Tinka heard a crash. She kept the girls upstairs, and she wandered down. She saw Lori, cleaning up something, crying.

"Oh... I'm so clumsy, and Virgil yelled at me, or well, he called out to me, and, well, I spilled the stew. The girls already went down to the town hall. Get everything ready for tomorrow." Tinka sighed.

"Hon, do you like, _ever_ not cry in this room?" Tinka walked over to her.

Later, they were up in the room. "I'm just telling you guys, it was horrible, stew everywhere-" They were cut off by screaming.

"What's that noise?" Cece walked to the door. Laura and Tinka started gossiping. "Russ is beating up Lori." Tinka raised her hand to her mouth.

"Most likely..." Cece shook her head.

"Well we have to help her!" Tinka shook her head, putting down her shiny gold cloth.

"No no no no no no no. See, there are times when you help people, and then there are times when _if_ you help people, you end up being killed, so you don't help people." Cece straightened her silk pajamas.

"Well, she trusts me, and I trust her. She would do the same for me, I know it." Tinka continued folding.

"Honey, there's a fine line between trust and stupidity. And there's some people you don't trust, because they will use it to stab you in the ribs." She threw the cloth she was folding into her luggage.

"I thought you had learned just a little bit more than this, Tinka. We are teaching this girl about love and respect, huh?" She had marched over to the vanity.

"I thought you would learn how to mind your own business." Cece glared at her. "Look, Cece, what is going on upstairs has nothing to do with you. Nothing. You deal with what's going on right here, right now."

"It has _everything _to do with me. My dad used to beat me. He hated Rocky, and every time we used to hang out after we started dating, if he was in Chicago, he would scream, forcing her up the fire escape. It didn't make coming out _any _easier." She marched out of the room. She sighed, smiled, straightened her shirt, and kicked the door. She hit the knob with her heel, and the door popped open. The scene she saw in front of her was horrible, and Russ shoved Lori away.

"What the hell?" Lori ran over to her.

"Cece, no, no, please, it's okay-" Cece turned her around.

"I'm sorry Lori but I can't take this anymore." She lead her outside. Tinka was waiting, she had sent Laura to Beth's room. "Please take care of Miss Lori. I have some... Business to take care of with Russ." She walked gracefully over to him. "So, Russ, I gather you like hitting ladies."

He shook his head. "Some ladies need to get hit."

"Uh huh..." Tinka, outside the door, closed her eyes. Cece's not a boy in a dress, but she can kick ass. "Well, you know, respectively, some men need to get hit back." She slapped him, and she felt the thrill of getting up in front of a crowd. He held his face, looking at her. She punched him, square in the jaw, and he fell down.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. He's going to hurt Cece so badly..." Tinka slipped her arm around her.

"There's something you should know about Cece... She kicks ass. Really bad." Lori laughed.

Cece dragged Russ, who had a swelling face, to the front door, and threw him out into the dirt. They went to bed, and spent the next day finishing everyone up.

They had made up Beth for Bobby, and everyone was getting her prepped outside the main tent. They all ran away, to Lori, to watch her. They watched the scene fold out, giggling when she called herself Roberta. They started dancing, and everyone's hearts melted.

The girls and Lori waited, watching as the entire town gathered, and started to dance. The girls had made their way up to the roof, to get a better view.

"You know what, pumpkins?" They looked at Cece. "Sometimes it just takes a fairy."

They watched as everyone danced, songs changing paces often, the last song, Shake Rattle and Roll. "You go Roberta!" They giggled at Laura.

The next day, as everyone was helping take the decorations down, Tinka was with Lori, helping with the car. "You know, if I can get this to work, I may be able to get this baby on the road." Tinka hugged her.

"That would be great!" Lori nodded.

"And you know, I'm sure you'll be wanted to stick around for the festival this afternoon." Tinka was puzzled she thought it was last night. "I wouldn't be lying... If I were to say that I was really gonna miss you. I mean, I think it's really important for a woman to have lady friends."

"If we're going to be friends, there really is something I should tell you-" Lori cut her off.

"Your stomach?" Tinka narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Lori looked at Tinka's loose shirt.

"Your stomach. Only pregnant women have something like that. And the first night you came to town, I noticed that you had a bump on your stomach." Tinka pulled her jacket back around her.

"Then... Then you know?" Lori nodded.

"Yes. I know that I'm very fortunate to have a lady friend who just happens to have a round stomach." She sweetly smiled at her.

She walked to the front of the car. "Now, let's just see what we got here." The engine purred.

"You did it!" Tinka laughed, hugging Lori again. They held the festival, and soon it was time for them to leave.

"Now, this was my aunt's dress, I thought you could use it. She was big in the stomach. Good maternity clothes." Tinka hugged Lori.

"Thank you..." She hugged Lori again.

"Oh, sweet pea." Cece hugged Beth. "Now, you listen to your auntie Cece. I want you to believe in yourself, imagine good things, and moisturize. I cannot stress this enough." Beth giggled.

"Miss Hessenheffer..." Tinka turned around, to face the old lady.

"Miss Alice..." Tinka hugged the lady, who she had got to talk.

"Now, listen, when you get to Hollywood, you give this letter to a Mr. Mark Harmon." Tinka laughed. That was the one thing she went on and on about.

"Oh, I will." She hugged her again. "I will, I promise you." She held her hands. I'll guard it with my life. Thank you. I'm gonna miss you." She was crying now.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." Tinka smiled, kissing her on both cheeks.

"Goodbye." She let go.

"Bye." Alice started to walk away, and Tinka put the letter over her heart.

"Oh." She put the letter in the car. "I hope she leaves me those albums in her will."

"Bye Laura..." She was passed from arm to arm. "These grow wild 'round here. Pretty, aren't they?" Laura nodded, and hugged the girl, who was only a little older than her.

"Cece." Lori and her were the last to get in the car.

"Come with us." Lori shook her head. "Please?"

"Oh, lord. If you had any idea of how many nights I've lain awake just thinking about how to get out of here. But it's my home. Besides, I got these girls to raise." Cece nodded her head. "I love you, Miss Cece Jones." They hugged again.

"Oh! I have an idea." She ran over to the car, and got the photo of Nell out. "I want you to have this. I don't... I don't know if you know who she is."

"Oh, no. It's Little Nell. Oh, I always thought she was so statuesque." Cece gasped.

"My feelings exactly!" They laughed, and waved to each other. They went their separate ways.

"Cece!" She turned around. "You're an angel."

"I think that's healthy." They laughed, and Cece got into the car.

"Bye!" She waved, as Tinka drove off.

"Bye Cece!" Cece blew her a kiss, sinking back into the soft leather.

* * *

So, how'd you like my laughable parody? Awesome, huh? Well, it's not over yet! Yeah, Laura hasn't learned the last rule yet! :D

Oh yeah, I'm posting this now, but the next chapter is going up later today. :3


	14. He Shook Me (It) Up!

A/N I just realized why I'm pissed off today. Kenton left the main cast. I feel like crying now. Bye, it's a good read. :)

* * *

Tinka smiled, letting the bright studio lights hit her face again. "And, ladies and gentleman, to close the show, our spotlight dance of the week, and, well, it's their last, so we wanted to change a few things." She smiled at Gunther, who had his arm around her waist.

"Hey you guys. I feel compelled to do this." All four of their faces dropped. "With that one girl from Chicago mailing me all the time." Cece screamed, jumping up and down. "I think that's her there." She laughed, her voice distort squeaking. "Who here has heard of a little show... Called Rocky Horror!" The crowd cheered. "Well, who's that tap dancing chick's name again?" The lights dimmed, the door opened, smoke poured out, and she stepped out, in a sparkly jacket, hat, tap shoes, shorts, and fishnets. "That's right babies, since the seventies, and these legs still look good."

The intro to The Time Warp began. "Ladies and gentleman, Little Nell!" The crowd cheered, The Riff Raff went through his solo, they had gravitated to the floor. Tinka copied the Magenta, and laughed, collapsing into Gunther. Cece stepped up for Columbia's solo, mimicking Nell's moves, and finally her tap dance, almost seamlessly Nell disappeared and The Chicago cast was pulled onstage. Tinka had an entire speech, but she lost it when she had the camera.

"Hello. The last week, Cece and I had... Well, adopted a girl, and drove her from Chicago, to here. We could of taken the plane, but we didn't see a thrill. On the way, we met a lot of amazing people. If you're watching, Lori, we wouldn't be here without you. And you might not be there without us. Beth, have a good time with Bobby. Don't let him get to grabby. Pat, it's a shame I didn't get to know you better, but when we drive back, you can make sure that we're stopping there. And I want a coupon." Cece laughed, turning to look at her. "And, Alice. I haven't found him yet. But I'm still guarding that letter with my life. And hey, who knows? We met Nell, we might meet him too." She smiled even brighter. "And, to our special girl, Laura. Step four. Larger than life... Is just the right size." Cece nodded, tearing up. Tinka had started to cry now. "And now... You get to know." She glanced at Cece. "We'll tell you later." She laughed. "And to Lori and them, that's going to be our second home. So get ready. And keep that guest room open. You never know who might wander in... And change your life." She blew a kiss toward the camera.

Afterwards, everyone was packed into their separate sardine cans, or that's at least how Cece always said it, and were lined up by show. "You guys have had many dances. Many spotlight dances. Many guest stars. But you know what? You're going to be guest starring on something soon. You guys can dance, sing, and you can act. I mean, come on. Who wants to put up with their host?" They laughed. "Now, I want you to seriously consider this next question. What the _hell _are you guys going to do every Saturday?" He got more laughs out of the crowd, and he dismissed them all show by show. "And then, the show that's always special to us, mostly because two of the dancers took down the main Tokyo electronic mainframe- I went with you guys. I got stuck on a train. That train was not touching the ground." They laughed, an easy crowd. "Shake It Up Chicago!" They stepped forward and were lead into dressing rooms. Gunther and Tinka had a shared one, as always.

"Tinka." She turned around, and Laura was in the door.

"Hi. Come sit." She waved at her to close the door, and she sat beside Tinka. "Gunther. I'd like you out here..." He came out of the stall. "I guess you're here because we made you go through all of that. You want to know my secret." Tinka laughed, having Gunther sit down beside me. "Laura... We made you go through four rules. These rules originated in a great movie. They were for three men, traveling across the country. But the men were dressed as women."

"Drag queens." Gunther laughed.

"Yes... Drag queens." Tinka hit his leg, and he grunted. "Well, two of them are winners in a competition and they see a crying, little Latin boy in a dress. So, they decide to exchange their two first class plane tickets for an old car. Sound familiar?" She nodded. "Well, little Latin boy in a dress claims he is a drag queen. The others disagree So, they present him with the rules we presented you with. Now, tell Gunther how you got them, so he can see how awesome you are." She giggled.

"Okay..." She turned to Gunther. "The first rule was to let good thoughts be your sword and shield I pointed out to Cece that she shouldn't yell at the motel man for saying she and Tinka were gay, and saying that I accept myself." Gunther raised his eyebrows at Tinka, but she rubbed his arm. "The second step was ignore adversity. I kind of did that on the last step. The third step was obey by the rules of love. I let a girl, Beth, who Tinka thanked, have a boy we liked. And then, step four, live larger than life, that's just the perfect size. Well, I drove across America, taking photos all along the way, I'm friends with some of the most well known Shake It Up Chicago dancers, and I'm about to meet Little Nell."

"Wait... When are you going to meet Nell?" Laura grinned.

"She's coming around to all the dressing rooms! You'll hear Cece scream soon." Tinka giggled. "What's the secret?"

Tinka looked at Gunther, and he nodded her on. "Well, Laura, as you know... I'm pregnant." Laura nodded.

"It's not Cece's, is it?" Laura laughed.

"No... It's... Well, it's not Frenchie's." Gunther put his hand on her leg, rubbing it in a comforting gesture. "It's his." Tinka looked up at Gunther.

"Oh, so you guys aren't really brother and sister?" Tinka shook her head.

"No... We... We are." Laura opened her eyes.

"That's-" She was cut off by Cece screaming. "That's a little weird." She looked at them. "I see why they killed themselves."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Laura shrugged.

"Well, they were probably so ashamed of you guys, it was either you or them." Tinka was getting offended, and Gunther was thoughtful.

"I don't see why they would be ashamed. Gunther and I love each other." Laura looked them up and down.

"Is it really love?" Tinka looked the girl dead in the eye. "Or is it lust?"

Tinka stood up. "I think it's time to go now Laura." She nodded, it was clear she had offended Tinka, and she walked out. They waited until they couldn't hear her steps over Cece's babbling in the other room. "So." Tinka laughed. "This isn't just lust... Is it?" She looked at Gunther, and he melted.

"Of course not." He kissed her on the lips, and she smiled. "I love you. More then any other woman, except if we're having a daughter." He kissed her again.

"Hello?" Nell knocked. Tinka scrambled over to her bag, got out her wallet, and got out a wallet sized photo.

"Come in!" She stepped in, daintily. She laughed.

"You're the girl who was dancing beside the Mags, aren't you?" Tinka nodded. "What does he do?"

"I mostly stay at home, and be ashamed of my sister for engaging in such..." Nell laughed.

"Sex? Drugs? Rock-n-roll?" Tinka giggled.

"You know, you guys have the natural accent." Tinka beamed.

"We were actually on a cruise, we went to Belfast, and we met Patricia." Nell noded.

"Knocked two off the list. I suppose you're already targeting Richard?" Tinka nodded, and Nell laughed. "Susan's too good to admit that she was Janet. Is she wasn't, she wouldn't have any fame..." Tinka squeaked, and got the picture. "See. This is what I like fans to be like. Oh, well, I don't have anything to sign. OH! I have a bloody wallet sized!" She signed all of the photos Tinka had, the one of her on the juke box, her in her pajamas, the one Patricia had already signed, and one of her during the London Weekend Show. "Now I'm not glad you put that one. That bathing suit almost killed me." She put it down. "So, that's it, here's my fan mail address, say it's... The girl with the cow last name, and I'll write back."

"Hey, how's Tilda? She's about my age, right?" Nell nodded.

"Yes... How did you know?" Tinka shook her head.

"I'm a fan. All good fans know that you had her in June, nineteen ninety-eight. There aren't many pictures of her online, though." Nell nodded, thoughtfully.

"And I suppose you want a hug from me, but don't get all grabby like that red-head." Tinka hugged her. "Oh! Are you expecting?" Tinka nodded, sheepishly. "You know, my real name is Laura." Nell winked, and Tinka nodded "Bye pessimistic blonde boy." She laughed, and walked out. Tinka sat down next to Gunther.

"So, does Cecelia Laura Hessenheffer sound good?" Gunther nodded. "Of course, it's Chandler Francis Hessenheffer for a boy. If he doesn't like Chandler, his name is Frank. Or Frankie." She laughed.

"Sounds good to me. As long as you're happy." He kissed her, and they packed up. They took photos with fans, bid Gary the their final goodbyes with Gary, and got Laura packed up in the car.

"Wait! Tinka!" She turned around. "Come with me." Cece dragged her into a nearby building. Tinka dropped her clutch, but scattered to pick it back up.

"Hi..." She scrambled, and got the note out of her bag. "One of my friends wants to give this to you. But she can't be here now... But she loves NCIS, Mr. Harmon."

"Please, call me Mark." He read the note, autographed it, and sent them back to the car.

* * *

"But I'm going to miss you..." Cece hugged Rocky.

"I'm going to miss you too. But I have to. I'm not on screen, but I'm on stage. And... It's the most well known stage." Cece beamed. _Broadway. _Nell had put in a good word for her, and she was Columbia, every other day, for the next six months. She told Rocky right after she told her family. She invited her over, and they ended up packing.

"I know. And I'm excited. But... I'll miss you." She kissed her girlfriend, and went back to packing. Now, they just had to finish the next few weeks of dance camp.

* * *

"You can't leave..." Cece hugged everyone, and got to Rocky last.

"I'll call you everyday. Come out and see me when you can." Cece smiled, and got to the gates.

She looked back, at her loved ones, hell, even Gary had come to see her off, and she boarded. She turned off her phone, and settled into the seat. It was a short flight, only Chicago to New York. After she got off the plane, she walked, alone, to her new apartment. She wasn't used to being so alone. She got to her room, and opened the door. The old smell hit her, and she rolled her luggage into her bedroom. She unpacked, and sat down on the bed. She texted Rocky. Again. And again. She didn't answer.

'Y isnt Rocky txting me?!' Cece stared at her phone, until Tinka's text message came up.

'She's sad mad and deppressed. she misses you.' Cece thought about it.

'K ty.' She headed to the stage, and checked in.

"Hello Cecelia." She nodded.

"Can you call me Cece?" The receptionist nodded, and handed her a key card. She walked backstage, where there were a few people everywhere.

"Hello! Cece, right?" She turned around, and saw the guy who plays Frank.

"Yeah..." He laughed.

"Nick." Cece shook his hand. "Columbia?" Cece nodded. "So _you're _the girl from Chicago, and met Nell."

"Yeah, I guess so." Nick smiled. "Yeah. I busted my girlfriends ear drums."

"Oh, you're... Gay?" Cece nodded.

"And you're not?" He laughed.

"Let's explain this to you. This is an excerpt form my favorite book. 'The truth was, though, that most of the guys I knew who played Frank over the years were straight, despite their impulse to don the bustier. Go figure. So another important lesson that I picked up doing this show was: Being in Rocky Horror didn't make you gay. Dressing up in woman's clothing didn't make you gay. Playing Frank didn't make you gay. Having sex with another guy? _That _makes you gay." Cece nodded, thoughtfully.

"I guess so." She jumped when someone tapped her back.

"Cecelia!" The man who she couldn't see his face hugged her. "What a joy! And having been recommended by Columbia herself..." She looked up at his face, and it was the manager. "You've already checked out your apartment, right?" She nodded. "Good. You're going to live with Margret, as we have... Well, limited funds. She's over there." He walked off, and Cece nodded, walking over to a girl sitting on a piano, chatting with the lady playing the opening to Rose Tint My World.

"So." The girl looked down at her in disgust. "I'm Cece."

"Margret." Cece scrunched up her face.

"Can I call you Mags? Oh! How about Maggie?" She grinned, and looked up at the black haired German.

"Fine." Cece smiled.

"I like your accent. It sounds real." Maggie looked at her.

"It is. I'm German. East Berlin." Cece gasped.

"My god! I'm so sorry, your family having to go through that!" Maggie looked at her, nodded to the pianist, and hopped down onto her four inch heels.

"Cece. My family all wanted to live in East Berlin. We were very well respected. Then... My father moved to America, took us with him. My mother used to preform here, before she killed herself, six years ago. I ran away from home at sixteen, and I had been taken up by the director. He tried to stick me into everything her did, the biggest role was as a part of a Greek chorus And then, he sticks me in this role. I was thrilled. Oh, no. He brought in a fresh, little eighteen year old, who has absolutely no stage experience other than being on television. Nell recommended her herself, for the role that she was made famous for. Oh, yes. This is my life. But that's not all, no, I get to _live_ with the girl." She turned on her heel, and walked off. The pianist ran up to Cece.

"Don't mind her. She's a little... Rough around the edges, but once she warms up to you, she'll hug you without having a knife in her hand." Cece shook her hand. "Kevin."

"Kevin?" She laughed.

"My family has an odd sense of humor. Like naming a female baby Kevin." Cece nodded as Kevin laughed again.

"It's very nice to meet you Kevin." She shook her hand again.

"You too Cece!" Cece groaned. "You don't know why everyone knows your name, do you?" Cece stared blankly at her. "Well, you were recommended by Miss Columbia herself." Kevin poked Cece in the ribs, and she giggled.

* * *

A/N WTF? Cece's on Broadway? I'm more confused than you are, honestly. But hey, look n the bright side. Two more chapters until you figure out if it's a Chandler or a Cece! Yay!


	15. Sing It Up!

A/N Okay... So... I'm assuming you guys all watched the new episode... Sunday night... Ah... Let's just forget that ever happened Okay? I might put in parts about the fire, here and there, but, if they don't get the studio rebuilt, we're forgetting that too. Okay? So, Gunther never stayed in the old country, sound good? Good.

And, I also want to tell you guys, because you're awesome, that I faced my fears today, and I feel fucking great. :)

The principal of the year assembly was today, and being the only one in our tiny town that can speak the slightest of Korean, (I mostly speak Japanese,) but can not do the dance, some other people taught him, while I sat behind. And then, they called for everyone to dance. I tried to get some of my friends to go, but they didn't, so I went up there, and didn't necessarily do PSY's dance, I danced along to the pretty backup dancers. Yep, that's right. I danced to Gangnam Style. So this might be full of mistakes, I'm still riding out my adrenaline high!

* * *

**'RHS starts July 10. don't miss it!'** Re-Tweeted seventy nine times.

**'Rehearsal lasts 4ever... how are all of my #CutieCoumbias doing?'** Re-Tweeted one hundred and six times.

**'Missing everyone in Chicago... #Homesweethome' **Re-Tweeted two hundred thirty times.

**'Looks like #CutieColumbia is trending... im feeling good. lol'** Re-Tweeted one thousand two hundred and eleven times.

**'#EEK! first show tonight... who's coming?! #RHS2016'**

"Re-Tweeted over two thousand times." Cece hugged Kevin. "You've become an overnight celebrity " She squealed, looked over Cece quickly, and headed back down to the box. The director came out.

"Okay you guys! Who's nervous?" Almost everyone except Maggie nodded. "Well, we have another reason. First row, eighth seat. A Mr. Richard O'Brien is sitting there." The man messed with his scarf, and everyone's jaw dropped. "Have a good show. Maggie?" She nodded, the only one who seemed un-phased. She kissed him on the cheek, and got her Strawberry Time box.

"Welcome, we're glad you could come tonight." Cece straightened her outfit as Science Fiction Double Feature started. She chatted with the other members until Joey, Riff Raff, came and got Maggie and her. They glared at each other, until they got onstage. Cece could feel the eyes, but she was used to it.

"It's alright, Janet." They stepped out of the shadows, and Columbia noticed Nick.

"Master." They said it in sync, and all were relived. They backed night and bite during Sweet T, and Frank was gone, leaving them with Brad and Janet.

"I'm sure, Janet." He turned to Cece, Maggie and Joey. "Uh. Hi, there - I'm Brad Majors, this is Janet Weiss - my fiancée - You are..."

Cece stepped up, speaking loud and clear. "You're very lucky to be invited up to Frank's laboratory, a lot of people would give their right arm for the privilege."

"People like you maybe." Cece squinted at him.

"I've seen it," She replied, clearly annoyed.

"Is he... Is Frank... Your husband?" _Slut _was backed to music and on repeat in Cece's mind.

"The master is not yet married, nor do I think ever will be - we are simply his servants." Slutty nodded at Joey.

"Then he's very lucky." Maggie's teeth went over her lips.

"Yeah - you're lucky - I'm lucky - he's lucky we're all lucky..." Cece masked her smile very well.

"All except Eddie..." Maggie and Joey shushed her.

"Eddie?" _Go away you **fucking** slut!_

"The delivery boy." Joey shushed Maggie.

"His delivery wasn't good enough." They gave death glares to Cece.

"The master only wanted to help the boy better his... Position." Cece bit her cheek to keep from smiling.

"That's very commendable..." _Asshole. _She bit her cheek harder. She had to keep focused. _God, why are these lights so bright?_

"Yes, it seems like only yesterday since he went..." Cece nodded, slightly, no one noticed.

"Where?" She glanced up, and saw Richard. She knew what she had to do.

"To pieces." They laughed, madly, and the music started. Joey got through his solo, Maggie got through her solo, and Cece was up.

"Well I was tappin' down the street, just having a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink! He shook me up, he took me by surprise, he had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes. Oh, he stared at me and I felt a change, time meant nothing, never would again!" They sang the chorus again, and Cece tap danced to a half of one before stumbling, and dancing the steps again.

Scene four came around. "Unlock a mind, unmind a lock." Cece smiled as her favorite quote that got cut out of the movie came on. Columbia and Maggie nodded when the time came, and got on robes and surgical masks. They got close to him when he made his speech, repeating "accident," and they sang the chorus to Sword Of Damocles.

Cece grinned like the Cheshire cat when her favorite line came on. "Rocky Horror you need peace of mind - and I want to tell you that you're doing just fine. You're the product of another time and feeling down, well that's no crime."

Then they got to the meet and greet. "Hello Rocky."

Emmett, who played Rocky, smiled at her. "Hello Columbia." The Charles Atlas Song came on soon afterwards, and the lights came on to reveal the old fridge with Eddie air-brushed on it lit up.

"EDDIE!" Cece's voice shot through the stage like a bullet. She screamed in just the right places during the song, and was soon Eddie was back in his box.

She waited backstage, and changed into her pajamas. "Hi, ho, silver." She wheeled Scotty down to Nick and Asshole. She screamed "Eddie" when they mentioned him, and she sung her verse in Eddie's Teddy. "Everybody shoved him. I very nearly loved him. I say hey listen to me, stay sane inside insanity. But he shut the door and threw away the key!" She screamed when he pulled out the bag of fake gore, and acted stuck with the rest of them.

Cece just loved the song, especially when Maggie keeps singing. "You're a hot-dog. But you better not try to hurt her. Frank-Furter."

"M- Magenta. Magenta. Darling, relax. Please. RELAX. Riff Raff?" Joey sprayed her. "Oh, thank _fuck_ for that." He turned to Cece. "Columbia. The artistes are in a molecularvstate somewhere between entrance and exit." Joey sprayed Cece. "When they've pulled themselves together, see that they are prepared for the floor show."

"Oh wow, I can dig it, much. Far out. What a gas. That's groovy. I'm hip, man It's like a trip, oh,_ nice one._ Freak out baby." Cece put two fingers up. "Dig you later." She walked backstage, and then rushed into her black stockings backwards corset, and boa. She thought. She _was _eighteen. Fuck it. She left them loose. Let them fly if they want. She popped out of the curtains "It was great when it all began. I was a regular Frankie Fan. But it was over when he had the plan. To start working on a muscle-man. Now the only thing that gives me hope, is my love of a certain dope." She winked. "Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain." She cursed herself in her mind. Richard O'Brien didn't see her nipples. Well, that was both a blessing, and a curse. She kept talking to herself in her mind while they because the slow motion chorus line. They sped up when Wild And Untamed came on, and soon Maggie and Joey came in in their alien outfits.

He sang, and was still about to be killed. "Do your worst, inferior one." Cece did a double take.

"No! NO!" She threw herself in the path of the laser, which was just a bright red light, and she and Nick were taken down. It was hard not to be visibly breathing, but she thought she pulled it off. She could hear Rocky crying, him get shot, and then Maggie and Joey start to laugh.

She heard Superheroes begin, and she knew her light went out. She rushed out, and let the lights flush the stage, and the Narrator.

"And crawling... On the planet's face. Some Insects... Called the human race. Lost in Time, and lost in space. And meaning." It went to blackout.

Maggie rushed back out in her outfit. The lights lifted. "Science Fiction - double feature. Frank has built and lost his creature. Darkness has conquered Brad and Janet. The servants gone to a distant planet. Whoa ho-ha-ho-ha-ha-ho. At the late night double feature, picture show. I want to go. Ho-ho-ha-ha-ho. To the late night double feature picture show." It blacked out again, and applause filled the theater.

The phantoms came back out in the dark. "We've mad you laugh, we've made you cry, we've made you kiss two hours goodbye. But now it's time to get the fuck out! You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!" They laughed again, and the cast was backstage. They had one hour before they had to leave. Everyone changed, scraped the makeup off their face, and headed to the main area.

"You know Cece," She turned around to Maggie. "You're not that bad for a dancer." Cece nodded.

"Thanks." She walked away, but dropped her bag. "Mr..." He smiled.

"Columbia, yes? The one that Nell wanted?" All of the cast rushed around him. They all got photos, and compliments, that left them walking on air. He loved it. They left to sign autographs, Cece was good at signing her name.

Cece showered, and walked into her room at her and Maggie's. She turned on her computer, got dressed while it updated, and dried her hair while calling Rocky, Tinka, and her mother and Flynn. They all answered.

"Hey you guys!" She grinned, and turned off her hair drier.

"That's all you have to say!" She grinned at her girlfriend. "You were on Broadway!"

"Yes Cece. You need to aspire towards greatness, and then rub it in other's faces. That's what works for Gunther and I." Cece glared at Tinka, who had her hands bursting out like camera flashes.

"And that's worked out so well for-" Everyone jumped as they heard the doorbell ring.

"Mom's got a date tonight." All of the girls squealed as Georgia hit her son's arm. "Don't be so happy."

"Flynn!" Georgia stood up, revealing a classy dress.

"Mom! You look good! Must be a special guy to get you in heels." Georgia waved her daughter off, and opened the door. Everyone froze. "MOM!" She glared at Flynn, and he muted it. Cece started screaming.

"Is that Gary, Flynn?" He nodded at Rocky. "Cece? You might want to talk to him." Cece kept screaming, and Rocky kept repeating herself.

"FINE." Flynn un-muted her. "Gary?" His head turned towards the computer. "We'd like a word with you. Flynn, go to your room."

He walked over, and sat in the chair. "Hey Cece. How's New-"

"Shut it bub." He raised his eyebrows. "And yes, I can talk to you like that, we don't work for you anymore."

"That's right buddy. We don't have to kiss up." Tinka laughed.

"So, Gary. What are your intentions with my girlfriend's mother?" Gary crossed his legs.

"I'm taking her out to dinner." Cece nodded.

"Where?" Gary looked over his shoulder at Georgia. "We're over here."

"Right." He looked at them. "The new Olive Pit."

"No. You're not." Rocky laughed. "Two words. Cock-Roaches."

"You are going to take her... How are you dressed?" He stood up, and sat back down. "Not that formal, but Georgia couldn't make it at fast food..." She turned over to Gunther in the background. "Good point. That cozy little Mama and Papa diner that we took our parents to before they killed themselves. Or that Chinese place Cece stole the photo of Nell from."

"I liked the one you took your parents to. More classy. Food is better too. Looked better." Tinka nodded.

"Good point. You have the directions Rocky?" She nodded. "Give them." Rocky nodded, going off camera.

"And what will you be doing after you finish dinner?" He nodded.

"I figured that I would take her back here." Cece nodded.

"AWW!" They smiled as they heard Rocky. "They look better in person!" She handed Georgia the directions. "If you need, I can baby sit Flynn."

"Oh, no. He will need no babysitting." They laughed at Cece. "Okay. Are you guys ready?"

"Yes Cece." She grinned, letting Gary wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Mom. Keep an aspirin between your knees." She laughed, walking out. Rocky turned off the computer, let Flynn out, and headed back up to her apartment.

"So!" They paid attention to Tinka. "You were on Broadway today. How does that feel?" Cece laughed.

"Pretty good." She laughed. "I'm in my dream role." She smiled.

"So. How's Magenta?" She smiled at Tinka.

"MAGGIE!" Cece heard her stomp into Cece's room.

"What?" Cece smiled, turning the laptop towards her.

"That's Magenta. Margret... Maggie, what's your last name?" She squinted at the camera, getting closer.

"White." Rocky and Tinka smiled.

"She's real!" Tinka giggled. "Tinka Hessenheffer. That's Rocky Blue. Cece's _lover_." Tinka giggled.

"Very nice to meet you. You seem more normal than her." Gunther laughed.

_"SURE." _Tinka threw something at him. "Ow!"

"Excuse my brother." Maggie nodded.

"Very nice to meet both of you." She walked back out.

"Anything you need? I'm about to go to bed." Cece smiled.

"Well," she bent over to get her photo phrases "Okay." She showed the first one. "Patricia Quinn. Obtained at a signing in Belfast." She picked up the second. "Nell Campbell. First obtained in cheap Chinese place in Chicago. Second obtained in Hollywood, California when she danced at our graduation." The two girls nodded. "And... Well, who's this?" She flipped it around, and the blurry camera focused "Richard O'Brien, obtained at Rocky Horror On Broadway. Special? Why yes. Nell left: 'To Cece, a wonderful tap-dancer.' Richard's said: 'To Cece Jones, a wonderful singer, tap dancer, and a beauty for just eighteen.' It is also special because not only did he sign this, but he also signed..." She puled the last photo out. "A photo of him and I, him wearing my hat." The girls squealed. "And no, I can show you around if you want, he is not kidnapped here and forced into saying that."

"GO TO BED!" Cece put the picture down, and yelled towards the door.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" Rocky smiled at her girlfriend.

"Goodnight. Lots of love." She blew Rocky a kiss and hung up.

"Gunther and I wish the best. Love you." Tinka smiled.

"Gunther doesn't like Ce-" Tinka hung up.

"Well." She made her way to bed, and collapsed onto the bed of soft down.

_And I have to do this again tomorrow. _She groaned, and flipped over.

* * *

A/N MagentaQuinn, it seems that you've had so many chapters just to avoid telling us what Gunther and Tinka's baby is. YOU'RE RIGHT! You're not going to know until Cece knows. Mostly because I don't know yet. Go figure. Wait, okay. I'll be right back. Okay, so I opened a poll. It's closing if no one responds by Wednesday.

Okay, so, the poll is in, and you find out next chapter! Yay! I might update tomorrow, no school. We shall see, we shall see.


	16. Move It Up!

A/N AREN'T YOU SO EXCITED! YOU GET TO SEE THE HESSENHEFFER BABY'S GENDER TODAY! But, don't go looking for it. No, read the whole thing.

* * *

"What'cha watchin'?" Maggie rolled her eyes, and turned the volume on the television down, and took a Cheez-It out of Cece's box.

"Pulp Fiction." Cece sat down beside Maggie. Maggie still hated her, but after three months, she didn't bite her head off.

"What?" Maggie rasised her eyebrows.

"Pulp Fiction. Samu-" Cece snorted.

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's fine, I guess." Maggie turned to look at her.

"What did you just say?" Cece shrugged.

"It's fine, I guess. Not the best. It's better than that other movie... A Clockwork Orange?" Maggie's jaw dropped.

"What!" Cece rolled her eyes.

"English motherfucker, do you speak it?" Cece laughed. "I love Pulp Fiction. It was a close call between Mia and Columbia." Maggie nodded. They watched the rest of the movie. "Oh! See that guy there? His name is, well, Man Number Four, but I call him 'Die You Mother Fuckers.'"

"What about him?" Cece laughed.

"He's a woman now." Maggie's jaw dropped.

"No he's not!" Cece laughed again.

"Yes she is! Her new name is Alexis." Maggie shook her head.

"I don't believe you." Cece ran to her room, and pulled up photos of her. "Holy shit. She's pretty." Cece laughed.

"People like that aren't pretty." Maggie turned to face her.

"Cece. You're a lesbian. You're in one of the largest and most widely known LGBTQ productions. And you call a transgender a 'person like that?'" Cece shrugged. "I don't understand you." She shrugged, and they continued with the movie. It ended, and Maggie put on Family Guy. Cece went back to her room Over an hour later, Maggie yelled for her. "Cece? I'm going out for a bit!"

"Kay!" Cece was lounging around in her shadowcast pajamas. Her phone rang "Cece Jones's phone, may I ask who's calling?"

"Cece. It's me. And you have caller ID." She laughed at her friend. "So, is tonight... The night?" She sighed.

"I guess. Maggie's out." She heard him get up. "I'll be here." Cece walked into the living room, and flipped on the television.

* * *

"This is so strange... It feels like we're filming something naughty." Cece laughed, as she looked around the low-lighted room.

He turned the camera to him. "Don't get too disappointed. No clothes are going to come off."

"We'll see." Cece burst out laughing. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Okay. Well, I guess the first place I should start is before you were on Broadway. You were a dancer in Chicago?" Cece nodded.

"Yeah. When I was just fourteen, I auditioned for Shake It Up Chicago. Rocky, my partner, got in. I froze in the spotlight. I was made fun of by our now good friends, Gunther and Tinka. Rocky handcuffed me to her, and I danced with her. I got on the show. Sure, there have been mishaps along the way. I always danced my heart out. And then, we went to Japan. They don't like us there anymore..." She laughed.

"And before your stage debut, you were in a shadowcast?" Cece nodded. "Columbia, I can assume."

"Of course." The interveiwer nodded.

"What did you feel about the movie?" Cece thought.

"Sexual liberation. I can relate." She giggled.

"And do you think the movie jump started your quest for sexual liberation?" She shook her head.

"No... That started at birth! I drove my mother crazy, always whipping my top off. Running around the apartment naked. And our building for that matter... I loved it." She ran her finger over a hole that matched the pair Nell wore.

"Did you ever learn to behave yourself?" Cece laughed.

"God no! You see, like Vegas, Chicago has it's places for sex, drugs, and rock-n-roll." Cece laughed. She didn't do _much. _Not enough to get addicted.

"All the things we like the best." Cece nodded, biting her lip.

"You better believe it baby." She laughed, popping her tongue. "But the further you get from those places, the more boring it gets. For example, school. I only didn't drop out because I would have to leave the show. I ended up just flashing the cafeteria."

"Did your parents ever find out?" Cece laughed again.

"Oh _honey,_ I was spanked _purple _that night. But... It was worth it. I think if people are offeneded by me flashing a tit, they're just jealous mine are nicer than theirs." The interveiwer laughed.

"Well, I'm trying to be a gentleman, so I won't tell you if they are or not." Cece burst out laughing. "Moving on, if you don't mind, to a more sensitive topic-"

"We're not moving onto my ass are we? Because a lot more people seem to have an opinion on that then I'd like to hear." The interviewer paused.

"No..." Cece sighed in relieif. "I was going to talk about your friends back home." Cece glared.

"So we are on the subject of asses." She laughed. "Let's see. Tinka. She's a very nice girl... She's gotten into a little trouble lately the past nine months..." Cece made a pregnant stomach symbol. "Gunther's alright. Not good. Not bad. Alright." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Rocky. I love her to death." Cece giggled.

"When did you meet?" Cece thought.

"Well, Rocky I know I met in dance class. Gunther and Tinka came as foreign exchange students, which makes no sense, because their parents came to the country with them." She thought. "We're their only friends. They didn't like us... But we made them." She giggled. "We made them like us, not like made them like Frank did to Rocky. That would just be weird."

He nodded. "I guess this is where we're getting back to Rocky. Little Nell recommended you?"

"Yes!" She laughed, playing with her pajamas again "Okay. Let me set the scene. I'm sitting in my apartment, finished packing for the day, excited we're going to LA for the last show. So, Tinka burst in with this twelve year old girl, and shows me a photo of a car. Saying we're driving instead of being on a first class jet." Cece laughed. "Luara, the girl's name, her father traded our tickets, and got us a car."

"This is sounding a little like a movie." Cece laughed.

"Turns out. We even gave her the rules to be a good drag queen. Once she passed all of them, she learned Tinka's secret." She looked at the interviewer "Nuh-huh. Can't tell, scout's honor." She chirped out a laugh. "We even broke down. I'm like a Miss Vida, I suppose, because I kicked me some abusive husband ass!" She laughed. "But our friend Lori fixed our car, and we headed out to LA. During the show, The Spotlight Dance of The Week came on, and all four of our jaws dropped. It couldn't of been... Yes, it was. Little Nell. Right there. So, I followed her during her tap dance, I sang a little for her, and here I am."

He thought. "So is their any jealousy with the other cast members?"

"Jealousy?" She snorted. "No. Hatred? Maggie." She laughed. "She just couldn't stand me. We've gotten more friendly now."

"Friendship?" He looked her over. "Or getting true to your characters?"

Cece stuck her tongue out. "I'd say it could be rated... Teen. Like The Sims games. They say 'woohoo' for them to be rated teen. Just censor a few thing out."

"You're friends and family back home will be excited to hear that." She laughed.

"I'm sure." Maggie burst in the living room.

"Who the hell is this?" Cece turned to her.

"He's a friend." Maggie looked over him.

"Well get him out. This is our apartment... My shows are on..." She sighed and walked into her room.

"If I ask you a question, will you laugh?" Cece looked in his direction. He was looking towards the door.

"Looks like it's about Maggie. So maybe." She giggled again.

"Can I interview her?" Cece hitched her eyebrow up.

"Honey... She's going to kill you. have fun." She laughed as Maggie walked into the bathroom. He followed her in.

* * *

"Cece. Let. Me. In." Cece smiled at her friend. They had decided in advance she would have her baby in New York, and she had to fly out before her third trimester.

"Hey, _bay-bee._" Tinka snarled at her.

"Oh shut the fuck up." She wheeled her bags in.

"Tinka... What's wrong? Is everything okay with you and Gunther?" Tinka turned around, and flipped to Cece.

"Things are perfect between him and I. When was the last time you checked your phone?" Cece counted.

"It's been two weeks since I sent it in to get it engraved." Tinka snorted.

"Alright. E-mail?" Cece shrugged.

"I should probably check it now. I only do it on my phone, I'm not sure if I even remember the password." She laughed at herself, while Tinka propped herself on the back of the couch. She looked at her perfectly polished nails. Red. She took out her phone.

'Turns out... cece doesnt have her phone. and she just DIDNT have her email.' She tapped inpatiently on her phone until it wrang.

'Whatever. i dont even care anymore... the little bitch can shove it up her cunt. not my job anymore.' Tinka sighed.

'Its still weird seeing u type that.' She sighed as she read Rocky's response.

'Its weird for me 2.' Tinka put her phone back, and put her hands on her stomach.

"What's..." She looked at all of the emails Rocky, Gunther, and Tinka had sent within the past week. "What's all of this?"

Tinka stood up, and pulled up a video on her phone. "New Rocky Horror Show Coming to Broadway. Who are these mysterious faces?" She sighed. "Cece Jones. Margaret White. Columbia and Magenta in The Rocky Horror Show, Back On Broadway. Who are these girls, and more important, why are they living together." The video loaded. "And, this one. 'Cece Jones describes her relationship with fellow _female _cast member: "I'd say it could be rated... Teen. Like The Sims games. They say 'woohoo' for them to be rated teen. Just censor a few thing out." ' Anything you'd like to say before you see the video of your interviews?" Cece didn't move. "Fine."

She clicked the play button. "I'd say it could be rated... Teen. Like The Sims games. They say 'woohoo' for them to be rated teen. Just censor a few thing out." The Cece on screen nodded, while Tinka mouthed the words.

"Wait... We all thought Cece was with her dancer, Rocky Blue!" Tinka turned the phone around for Cece to see the text, and photo of Cece sitting on Rocky's lap. "What does Margret have to say about this?"

"What did she tell you?" Cece flinched at the sound of her roommate's voice.

"Nothing... She just said you did a few things that friends don't do, and you two were very... Close." She gasped.

"My god..." She laughed. "Of course. That little bitch stabs me in the back... Like usual."

"She said that it wasn't... Much, just about the content of a Sims game?" Maggie laughed.

"Seems like something she would say." She laughed again, but it was more like she was going mad. "Alright. You want to know the truth One night... She was upset... And she was... Crying... We 'hooked up' as you Americans call it, we 'did the naughty,' whatever you want to call it. We did it a few other times after that. I told her if she ever said a word, she'd regret it. But, looks like that's not happening."

"But what does this mean?" Tinka was reading the text on screen. "Well, all we know is this might be the most _hot_ lesbian love triangle we've seen in awhile " She clicked the lock button on the phone. "I don't want to be here right now, and frankly, you don't want me to be here. I can tell. But, unfortunately, I'm stuck here. The next flight is two weeks. After I've passed my third trimester start. They check that."

"Rocky... Broke up with me?" Tinka nodded, solemnly.

"Yes. You would've broken up with her if she said something like that, wouldn't you?" Cece sobbed, and ran into her room. Tinka looked around the room. She sighed, pulling out the couch. She made it up with her feather layer, sheets from home, her pillows, and a thick comforter. She settled down. She almost melted. "Mmm..." She laughed, it was like she was floating on a cloud. Her phone rang. The Skype app. She answered it, and it was Gunther, Rocky, and Flynn.

"She's crying. Loudly." Tinka laughed.

"You should cheer her up." Tinka sighed at Flynn's weak attempt to help his sister.

"I wish I could Flynn. The thing you don't understand is... It's different with her. She's... Delicate." Flynn laughed.

"She can handle it." Rocky shrugged, indifferently.

"I don't care anymore. Tinka, so whatever the hell you want." She sighed. "Bye." She hung up.

"Tinka... Don't be too mean..." Flynn hung up.

"Well." Tinka laughed. "How's New York?" Tinka nodded.

"It's nice. Very good." He laughed.

"You're still not telling me, are you?" Tinka snorted.

"No!" She laughed, rubbing the thin cloth on her stomach. "I will not tell you who they are until you see the lights of their tiny, baby, eyes!" She giggled, pulling out a package of astronaut ice cream. "We did pack all of this, right?"

"I can't see you." She laughed. "You brought all the freeze dried ice cream, yes. Don't worry." Tinka nodded.

"GUNTHER!" Tinka sighed. Rocky had been going over to their apartment, because she hardly got off her couch, and she love Gunther's cooking. "LET ME IN!" Gunther put the phone down.

He laughed, and Tinka could hear the window open, and Rocky plop down on the couch. "What do you want?"

"Pasta. And put on... Put on Friends." Tinka laughed.

"Gunther, turn the volume up." He did. "Rocky, honey... I took friends with me. We have an extra copy of Labyrinth there. If Gunther would play it for you, I could get on the computer, you could get on our computer, and we could watch the movie together." Cece nodded. "Okay. I'm hanging up now..." Tinka grabbed her computer, and called Gunther's computer. Rocky answered.

"Gunther!" He smiled at the camera, and started looking for the movie. TInka got her copy out, and fast forwarded through the opening junk, until she was the the 'play' screen. Gunther did the same thing.

"Ready... Set... Go!" The girls pressed play at the same time, and the movies were perfectly in synch.

Sarah was already in the labyrinth when Cece walked out of her room. "Show." Tinka nodded. "We're usually back by midnight." She waved at Tinka, and hitched her old dance bag higher on her shoulder.

Rocky was to absorbed into David Bowie. Tinka grinned. "Hey Gunther!" He stepped into shot. "You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?" He raised his eyebrows as Rocky backed her.

"The _babe_ with the_ power_." She managed to say it like Bowie did.

"What power?" Rocky laughed.

"The power of voodoo-" Gunther burst out laughing.

"Who do?" Tinka grinned at him.

"_You_ do." Rocky looked at the couple.

"Do what?" She looked at their genuine smiles.

"Remind me of the babe!" Tinka sang goofily, and Rocky was still looking at Tinka making a fool of herself, and Gunther loving every moment of it. "Come on Rocky!" She laughed.

"Dance magic dance, magic dance, magic dance, magic dance. Put that baby's spell on me! Jump, magic jump, jump magic, jump. Put that magic jump on me! Slap that baby, make him freak!" She danced around on the Hessenheffer couch, and the girls about died laughing. Tinka curled up with some freeze-dried ice cream, while Rocky ate the pasta.

"I can't watch... I'm going to cry..." Rocky covered her head with a pillow.

"What's going on?" Tinka shifted her weight.

"It's just something about... Bowie, you know? The whole: '_Everything!_ Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me, I _was_ frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for _you! _I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that _generous_?' monologue..." Rocky nodded form under the pillow, while Gunther was surprised at his sister's performance "Uh.. 'Don't tell me truth hurts little girl, cause it hurts like hell.' Then there's the classic: 'I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you... As the world falls down.' And then it repeats that a lot, and you get to the point of tears."

"So why is she crying?" Tinka rolled her eyes.

"Can't you see! Jareth, the Goblin King took Sarah's younger brother, because she wished him away. He gave her a peach, and now she's in this beautiful dream type thing. He's falling in love with her, but she doesn't return the feelings. Like I said before, he turned the word upside down for her. 'Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one.' " She looked at him in the camera, almost blocking out the movie.

"Tinka?" The song had ended, and Rocky pulled herself out from the pillow, and they watched the rest in silence, until the last song before the credits.

"How you turned my world, you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one. You've run so long. You've run so far... Your eyes can be so cruel. Just as I, can be so cruel." Gunther had a chill go down his spine. "Though I do believe in you, yes I do. Live without the sunlight, love without your heartbeat. I, I can't live within you. I can't live within you." Tinka sighed. "I, I can't live within you." Tinka huffed out a laugh as Rocky snapped her fingers. "Thank you, thank you. I'm here until I pop this sucker out." She laughed.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. Rocky hummed Underground, halfway asleep. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Can you leave the computer in here with Rocky?" He nodded. "Love you." Tinka smiled. "More than anything. Miss you more than you can imagine... Goodnight Gunther."

He smiled. "I can absolutely can imagine how much you miss me, because I miss you and her too much." Tinka shook her head. "Him?" She shook her head again.

"I know that trick Gunther." She laughed. "Night. Love you."

"Goodnight, love you too." Gunther turned out everything in their living room, but Tinka had to dim the lights. She was almost asleep when she heard Rocky.

"Why do you think she did it?" Tinka sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, he was crying, she knew the play, she never expected Bowi-" Rocky sighed.

"I mean Cece." Tinka paused.

"I know." She paused again. "I don't know. I don't see what could of gone through her mind. It might of just been a sick joke between them, who knows."

"Do you think that I'll ever have a relationship as good as yours?" Tinka laughed.

"Mine is anything _but _good, Rocky." Rocky thought. She hadn't even told Gunther what the gender of the baby was.

Or that she was having a Cece. And a Chandler. And another girl. And another girl.

Four babies. _Four_ fucking babies, living inside her.

And then, once they're out, in Gunther and Tinka's tiny, four room apartment. One in the living room, one in Gunther and Tinka's bedroom, one in the kitchen, and one in the bathroom.

"It's going to be okay Tinka. I mean it's not like you can get any bigger. You couldn't get any more big if you swallowed thousands of babies." Rocky laughed.

"Goodnight Rocky." She smiled.

"Night Tinks. Love you." Tinka nodded, and Rocky hung up.

She slipped under the zebra striped comforter, and looked at her stomach. It wasn't that big... _Was it? _She looked at it in different angles, until she fell asleep, not even midnight.

* * *

A/N **HOLY FUCKING SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO? WHAT. THE. FUCK! **(I love you all too much to have anything bad happen. It all works out in the long run.) **:)**


	17. Crank It Up!

"My god TInka!" She glared at hte redhead. She still didn't like her that well.

"What. That's why I'm so fat. Explains a lot, doesn't it?" She huffed.

"But... Four?" Tinka nodded. "Who knows?"

"Right now? Everyone but Gunther." Cece looked at her, and patted her leg. "You can't live in that tiny apartment with four babies."

"Rocky thought of that. She's been checking out houses ever since I came here." Tinka laughed. "I was going to play it off like in Friends, and act like I didn't know what was going on, but here I am, two days past my due date." She laughed, incredibly uncomfortable. "She found a good one here... Two hours away from you guys, tops." Cece nodded. "Five bed, seven bath, in a gated community Golf community. With a pool. Security system, intercom, whirlpool tubs, skylights, sun room, a yard for them to play in, a game room, hot tubs, a garage. The list goes on. It's really beautiful, and under a million." Cece's jaw dropped.

"Oh, yeah, cause normal people can afford that!" Tinka sighed, and pulled out a role of ones.

"Buy yourself something nice. Tell 'em it's from the next in line for the throne." Tinka laughed. "We can't go over a million. Although, there was one for ten that was beautiful."

"Do you have any pictures of the under a million one?" TInka shook her head.

"No. But they're over there chatting with the lady selling it around now. You could get Rocky to text you some-" Cece shook her head.

"No way." Tinka's face fell.

"You have to make up with her sometime. Sooner or later." Cece stood up, walking into the kitchen.

"Later, please." She laughed, finding a sandwich. She sniffed it, and started eating it. "This is yours, isn't it?" TInka nodded, as Cece opened the slices of French bread, revealing cooked pasta covered in margarine cinnamon and whipped cream. "Nice." She started eating it again. "So, how can we pop that baby out?" Tinka shrugged.

"Spicy food. Bouncing up and down on a ball. Reach up there and squeeze them until they fall out." Cece laughed. "I'm not kidding."

"Wow. You're already a Rachel." Tinka laughed.

"Yep, that's right, still _no _baby..." She laughed again.

"God, can you imagine four babies coming out of there..." She looked at Tinka. "NOT THAT THEY CAN'T!" She laughed nervously. "They can. Totally."

"What's wrong?" Cece laughed.

"Nothing!" Cece laughed, again. She was annoying Tinka. "I'm sure it's just the same as squeezing two babies out. Your mother was fine."

"Cece... You know they don't come out at the same time, right?" She sighed.

"THANK GOD!" She hugged Tinka, and laughed. "I was so worried you would crack in half!" Tinka giggled.

"I might. There might be something wrong, I'm going in today. Almost all of quads are early births, and I'm late!" She shook her head. "It's weird." She laughed. "Well, Cece, Chandler, Girl Number Two, and Girl Number Three are very happy, apparently it's so comfy that they don't want to leave." Cece rubbed Tinka's stomach through her shirt.

"How's being pregnant in the dead of summer working out for you?" Tinka groaned.

"I want fruit. Lots of fruit. And then, when I eat it, I don't want it anymore." They talked for a little longer, until it was time to leave for the doctor's. They caught a cab, and got to the air-conditioned office.

"Hello Miss..." The receptionist tightened her face. She loved Tinka, they went out to lunch, but she was required to call her by last name at work.

"Hessenheffer." She nodded.

"Thanks Tinka." She smiled, winking at her. "Doctor Brown will be with you shortly." They nodded, and took a seat in the waiting room. It was a small clinic in the hospital, specifically for expecting mothers of multiples.

"Tinka Hessenheffer?" She went back and got weighed. "Seven more pounds since two weeks ago." The nurse wrote down her weight and height, and lead them to their room. "Brown'll be here in ten." Tinka got dressed in her gown, and got the blanket. She laid down, listening to the soft music. It had started shortly before.

_This is Ground Control _

_to Major Tom_

_You've really made the grade_

_And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear_

_Now it's time to leave the capsule _

_if you dare_

_This is Major Tom to Ground Control_

_I'm stepping through the door_

_And I'm floating _

_in a most peculiar way_

_And the stars look very different today_

_For here_

_Am I sitting in a tin can_

_Far above the world_

_Planet Earth is blue_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_Though I'm past _

_one hundred thousand miles_

_I'm feeling very still_

_And I think my spaceship knows which way to go_

_Tell my wife I love her very much _

_she knows_

_Ground Control to Major Tom_

_Your circuit's dead,_

_there's something wrong_

_Can you hear me, Major Tom?_

_Can you hear me, Major Tom?_

_Can you hear me, Major Tom?_

_Can you..._

_Here am I floating _

_round my tin can_

_Far above the Moon_

_Planet Earth is blue_

_And there's nothing I can do._

Tinka's breathing was slowing down. She was the most relaxed she had been since she was fourteen. It soon diminished when Cece started laughing.

"It's like they knew we were coming. I wouldn't be surprised if they played The Time Warp." Tinka rolled her eyes as she heard the intro to Under Pressure.

_Pressure pushing down on me_

_Pressing down on you no man ask for_

_Under pressure_

_That burns a building down_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets_

_It's the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends _

_Screaming "let me out"_

_Pray tomorrow gets me higher_

_Pressure on people_

_People on the streets_

_Chipping around _

_kick my brains on the floor_

_These are the days_

_It never rains but it pours_

_People on streets _

_People on streets_

_It's the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_screaming "let me out"_

_Pray tomorrow gets me higher_

_Pressure on people_

_People on the streets_

_Turned away from it all like a blind man_

_Sat on a fence but it don't work_

_Keep coming up with love _

_but it's so slashed and torn_

_Why_

_Love_

_Insanity laughs _

_under pressure_

_we're cracking_

_Can't we give ourselves_

_one more chance_

_Why can't we give love _

_that one more chance_

_Why can't we give love_

_Cause love's such an old fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care _

_for the people _

_on the edge of the night_

_And love dares to change_

_our way of caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves_

_Under Pressure_

_Under Pressure_

_Pressure_

Brown knocked on the door, coming in. "Hello Tinka."

"Doctor Brown." He nodded, flipping through his papers.

"How's my favorite quad teen mother doing?" Tinka huffed.

"I want you, right now, to surgically remove these." He nodded.

"We could schedule a cesarean section next week." Tinka nodded. "How many braxton hicks contractions are you having?" Tinka thought.

"So-so." He nodded again.

"That's good." He went through the procedure, and washed off his hands. "Oh!" He turned to Cece. "I don't even think I caught your name." He looked at her. "Even though you look surprisingly familiar."

"Same here." Tinka had gotten dressed now.

"She's Columbia." He nodded.

"And he's third seat, next to fourth seat! Is fourth seat your wife?" He nodded. "That was a nice dress last night." Cece wolf whistled.

"How do you pay so much attention to the audience?" Cece shrugged.

"I don't know. It's pretty easy, when you're not glaring or speaking." He nodded.

The dismissed back to their apartment, and Maggie was sitting on Tinka's bed. She was halfway through Labyrinth.

"You know what I miss?" They looked at Tinka. "Cece's Celebrity Bucket List." Cece laughed.

"I still have that. It's framed in my room." Tinka looked at her in disbelief and Cece ran over and got it. She handed it to Tinka and Maggie, who looked over it.

Richard O'Brien, Little Nell, and Patricia Quinn was sloppily crossed out.

"David Bowie, John Cameron Mitchell, The cast of Friends, The... Black guy from Pulp Fiction?" Tinka looked at her in disbelief Magie kept reading.

"Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Tim Curry, Susan Sarandon, Barry Bostwick, and at least twenty Victoria's Secret models." Tinka laughed.

"Wow. That's just... Wow." She snickered.

"At least she didn't say that hot woman who played that prostitute in that one movie." Tinka laughed again.

"Oh!" Tinka smiled. "Crank it up!" She sang along to As The World Falls Down. She started breathing heavily.

"Tinka?" Tinka nodded.

"I think..." She groaned. "I think my water just broke." Cece stood her up, and sure enough, there was a wet spot as if she had just pissed herself.

"It would be ironic if you were singing Touch-a..." She nodded at Maggie. She ran and got the bag, and Cece helped change Tinka into more comfortable clothes. Cece called Gunther from the cab.

"Hello, Tinka?" Cece was rubbing her hand.

"No, it's Cece. She just went into labor." He gasped.

"Can I talk to her?" She nodded, handing the phone to TInka. "Tinka?"

"Gunther!" She sighed. "I don't want to do this..." He laughed.

"You have to. That was the beautiful baby girl comes healthy and happy." Tinka sighed. "I'm still not finding out, am I?"

"No." She laughed. "Hop on a plane. I'm sure Cece would be very happy lending you the couch-bed."

"Not really." Tinka hit Cece.

"Okay. I love you." SHe smiled. "Wish me luck."

"I love you. Lot's of luck, please don't die, I love you, goodbye, _bay-bee_." Tinka giggled.

* * *

A/N Okay. So, labor. Yeah. I'm posting this because I'm really bored today. I think I'll post the next chapter Yeah. That's what I'll do.


	18. You Fcked It Up!

A/N Please note that I can't say "fuck" in a chapter title. Can I?

* * *

"I can't believe they took them away." TInka was crying, and Cece was rolling her eyes.

"THEY HAVE TO." Tinka whimpered.

"Couldn't it just... Fall off, and let them spend a little time with their mother?" Cece was exhausted She missed her show, being with Tinka for almost twenty four hours. Rocky and Gunther were boarding a plane in an hour to come to New York.

"No. You think of any names yet?" Tinka nodded.

"It's a tie between Chandler and Jareth now. Chandler is extremely awkward and funny, but Jareth is... David Bowie." Cece thought.

"I totally see why you're stuck." Tinka laughed.

"Let's look over this." She cleared her throat. "Chandler! Mama wants you!" She coughed. "Yes, this is my son, Chandler Hessenheffer."

"Hmm... Jareth?" Tinka looked at Cece.

"Jareth! Mama wants you!" Cece nodded. "Yes, this is my son, Jareth Hessenheffer."

"Maybe you just shouldn't have a last name." Tinka laughed. "For a totally non-predigest way, I vote Jareth."

"Why?" Tinka laughed. "Because you want him to take him to his Labyrinth tonight?"

"Yes! Come on, he's here for me-he-he, when the world falls down." She giggled, and Tinka scowled at her. "We need a middle name."

"Jareth... Chandler?" Cece shook her head.

"No, it's too long." She thought. "Jareth David." Tinka raised her eyebrows.

"All of his teachers are going to think of me as being obsessed with Labyrinth." Cece shrugged. "I should get to go to the Underground. I just squeezed four babies out of a tiny hole." Cece laughed.

"Your point is very true." Tinka snuggled into the rough pink pillowcase.

"You know what I've never understood? Why these are always white or pink. I mean, what if a guy comes into have a baby, and he doesn't have any blue sheets." Cece scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Uh... Tinks-" inka raised her hand up.

"I know. I just had four babies. I don't have to make sense." Cece nodded.

"This is going to turn into a usual excuse like Phoebe and her mom, right?" TInka nodded.

"Probably." Cece huffed.

"Nice." The nurse walked in, with a bundle. "Which on is this one?'

"Cece, the blanket is blue. Baby Boy." The nurse nodded.

"You have any names yet?" Tinka nodded.

"We have his name. We might have to wait five hours for the others." Tinka propped herself up, and took her breast out. Cece's eyes widened.

"What name?" Tinka rolled her eyes.

"Jareth David." The nurse smirked.

"Which one of the girls is going to be Sarah?" TInka sighed out loud.

"What..." They looked at Cece. "What's he doing..."

"He's breast feeding. He's like a little cow." Her jaw dropped.

"Okay... So _you _make milk, and _they _drink it!" Tinka nodded. "They drink milk that comes out of you..."

"What's the big deal Cece? Remember when Ross wouldn't drink Carol's breast milk?" Cece stood up.

"I thought people stopped producing breast milk in the nineties! I never produced any!" Tinka looked at her.

"How did you not fail out of school?" Cece laughed.

"My mother points that out to me every time I come back to Chicago." She chuckled, and checked her phone. One text from Gunther.

'How is Tinka?' Cece rolled her eyes.

'I want 2 point out a few things. 1 your the only one who speaks correctly while txting. 2 shes fine. 3 DO NOT LOOK AT HER WHILE SHES BREAST FEEDING. THAT SHITS CREEPY.' She laughed at his response.

'Cece, breast feeding is a beautiful and natural thing. I'm sure it's wonderful.'

'THAT THING ID BITING HER FUCKING NIPPLE OFF AND SHE DOESN'T MIND!' He didn't respond.

Cece looked up, and Tinka was without Jareth. "How's Gunther?"

Cece nodded. "Good. I think he just boarded the plane with Rocky." Tinka nodded.

"We need baby names!" Tinka groaned.

"Honey, just go to bed. It'll be alright, they'll wake you if anything happens." Tinka nodded. Truth was- She needed some sleep. But she was a mother now. So she won't get any.

But she did. She woke up, to two bright smiling faces. "She's awake!" Tinak yawned, and mentally rolled her eyes at Rocky. "We saw them! They're so cute!"

"Tinka..." They looked at Gunther. "I think we need to have... A tiny little talk."

Tinka laughed, still half asleep. "See why Rocky wanted to get a house?" He nodded.

"We put in the final bid, we should know within the week!" Rocky squealed. She was way too happy, considering Cece was in the room.

"Good!" She looked at her brother. "It's going to be okay. All that's wrong is Baby Girl Three is smaller than the others. Cece wants to name her Runt."

"Well..." They looked at Cece. "It's not creative, but she's the runt of the litter. And I mean that literally."

Tinka laughed. "I guess so." She propped herself up again. "We need names. Boy's name Jareth David. Period. Girls?"

"I know Cecilia is one of the girls names." Rocky crossed her legs.

"Actually... I've been thinking... And, uh, I want to back out. I don't need a baby named after me. Cece's new name is Rocky." They all looked at Cece, surprised, and she shied away into her plush chair.

"Cece... Are you sure?" She nodded. "Really? You were so excited when you won... And now you're giving it to Rocky?" She nodded. "All Right. So, Raquel Something Hessenheffer."

"Elanor." They nodded towards Rocky.

"So Rocky Nell Hessenheffer?" Cece and Rocky nodded. "Alright. Well, there's two more le-"

"Laura Beth Hessenheffer." Tinka looked at Cece, smiling, and nodded.

"Anymore names?" They suggested names.

_Rachel, Phoebe Monica, Margaret Maggie, Patricia, Susan, Lori, Emma, Jill, Sarah, Kimi, Camille, Tinka, Asia, China, Victoria, London, Paris, Berlin, Runt, Baby Girl, and Hedwig._

"Hedwig Margaret Hessenheffer." The group had been going at it for an hour. All of the other babies had been named, just the runt was left.

"Patricia Victoria Hessenheffer." A murmur came out of the group.

"How about Victoria Hedwig Hessenheffer?" The group got more excited.

"Victoria Berlin Hessenheffer." Tinka clapped.

"I like that one." She laughed. "I have to put something in the pot too." She huffed. "Uh... Margaret Patricia Hessenheffer." The group was silent. "I like Victoria Berlin." The group agreed.

* * *

"I think that one's Victoria." Cece pointed through the glass. She loved it, while it reminded Rocky of an aquarium. Gunther was back in Tinka's room. "So there's Victoria, Jareth, Laura, and Rocky."

"Why did you do that?" Cece looked at Rocky, who didn't look at her at all, she just looked through the glass.

"Do what?" Rocky watched the nurse swaddle a baby.

"You gave up you name. You named Cece... Rocky." She nodded. "Why?"

Cece shrugged. "Well, remember? When we had the competition? Remember what you said?" Rocky shook her head.

"I don't really rem-" Cece was leaning against the window, and one of the nurses tapped to get her off, making them both jump.

"Dina pointed out that if we were still together when they die, we'll both be the godmother. You complained that I'll get everything. Well, Rocky, you broke up with me, so I figured you should get something." Cece looked at the flashes of guilt, depression, and mourning run through Rocky's eyes before they turned back to normal.

"Thank you. I suggested Eleanor for Little Nell." Cece nodded as Rocky's words came out in a rush. "So, how's New York?"

"Eh..." Cec shrugged. "It's fine. How long are you guys staying?" Rocky shrugged.

"I don't know. Gunther's leaving with Tinka, no matter what, I know that." Cece nodded.

"You should come to one of my shows. Everyone's super-sweet, and I can take you backstage. You might even get to meet someone special. Still waiting for Tim." Cece laughed.

"Maybe." The awkward silence slipped around them again. "Cece?" She looked down at her. "Is Margaret at your apartment?" She shook her head.

"No, she's visiting family today and tomorrow. Why?" Rocky gestured for Cece to follow her.

"Let's go back to your place." Cece nodded. They checked in with Gunther and Tinka, and they left. They sat down in the kitchen, and Cece turned on the television in the background. "I know you don't want to. I don't want to. But I'm leaving for my university in a little while, and I want answers. Did you not know he was going to post the interview?"

"No. He said he was just taking it to putting a big interview with all of the cast, and cut that part out." Rocky nodded.

"So did you tell the truth? Or did you lie about fucking the chick?" Cece looked at her. She was getting angry.

"No..." Rocky nodded again. "I know you feel like this is your fault, but-"

"How is it _my _fault? You fucked it up! You left for New York, and _you _slept with her. _I'm _the one who you told you were moving first, and yet, I was over the millionth person to know you fucked her." Cece looked at Rocky.

"I... I'm sorry Rocky... I didn't mean to blame you... It's..." She was crying now. "It's a second nature. I just blame other people." Rocky wasn't crying.

"That's right. You always do. You always have, you always will. There's not a way to change that Cece. You're never going to be a better person. You're always going to be remembered like this. And you have no choice not to. It's in news archives, video archives You can't live this down. Maybe it's not a big deal to your next girlfriend. But it means a hell of a lot to me. And I'm done. You got rid of me, I was obviously boring. I don't need to hear it again." She stormed out of Cece's apartment, caught a cab, and got back to Gunther and Tinka's room. She sobbed, and got in the chair beside Tinka while Gunther was in the cafeteria.

Cece sobbed, alone, in her kitchen. She ran to her bathroom, and threw up, from crying so much.

"It's _not_ going to get better, is it?" She looked at the wine glass as if it were a person. "That's what I thought." She laughed, and drank it.


	19. Crown It Up!

"Hi you guys." Tinka smiled from her hospital bed. "Well, traditionally, and yes, we got this tradition from Friends, this is done on your first birthday, but we wanna start from the hospital. You're what like... Two weeks old?" She looked at Gunther.

"Two weeks, one day." She smiled.

"Yeah. So, Jare and Luara are home, in our apartment while we're moving into the house we bought. But Vic and... Don't tell me... I'm such a bad mother." She put her head in her hands. "Nell!" Gunther laughed.

"Rocky." Tinka glared at him off camera.

"Well I'm calling her Nell." Tinka giggled. "So Jare, Nell, Laura and Vic." She laughed harder. "You're my babies... My little babies... Uh, Jareth. Jareth David. So, you're named after David Bowie, and he played Jareth The Goblin King in Labyrinth. So... Maybe that's not the best name." She looked at a chuckling Gunther. "Uh, Vic. Victoria Berlin. We like Australia, and no one is named Berlin. Laura Laura Beth. You're named for two girls that Aunt Cece and I love, Laura... And... Beth. I don't know their last names. But they're special. And last but not least, Nell. Raquel Eleanor. Aunt Cece can tell you where that came from." The camera pointed towards her.

"Say hi!" Cece glared.

"Not in the mood Maggie!" She turned the camera around to herself.

"I'm Aunt Maggie, that's Auntie Cece. She appears to be annoyed. Where's Rocky?" Tinka shrugged. "Let's see if we can find her." Maggie slipped through the halls, and, like always, she found Rocky watching the babies. "Hey Aunt Rocky."

She waved weakly. "Hey you guys."

"She wants to be a doctor when she grows up." Maggie turned the camera back to Rocky. "We're filming this for their eighteenth birthday. Anything you want to say?"

"I love you guys. You guys were so cute as babies." Rocky's eye's never left the nurcery.

Maggie closed the camera. "You still don't like me." She huffed. "Can't say I blame you. My boyfriend broke up with me when that went viral."

"Why'd you say you did it? Why'd you agree?" Maggie shrugged.

"I didn't want to lie. Now my roommate hates me, you hate me, and I'm sure all of the Hessenheffers will hate me soon. I'm fine, I guess. I can go back to broadway. Just... For the first time, I had an apartment with a roommate that didn't hate me from the beginning. And now look where we've ended up. I guess it's not all bad. The show _is _finishing soon. And this is the first production where scholarships are being granted. I might be eligible for one, but who knows. I may be too old." She laughed, and Rocky finally looked at her.

"I don't hate you." Rocky looked into her eyes. "Anything but. You helped me realize the Cece and I are going to be in different places. That's just how it is. And while we're in those different places, we can't keep track of each other." Maggie looked down.

"I just... Don't like knowing I broke up someones relationship." Rocky nodded, understanding.

"I know. It's a horrible feeling." Rocky rubbed her back softly. "We should go see how Tinka's doing." Maggie nodded. Rocky was seeming nicer.

Until they got back into the room. Rocky and Cece wouldn't even look at eachother. "You're going to have to make up one time or another." They refused to look at Tinka either. "I mean, Rocky's leaving Broadway soon, the... Black Rocky's leaving for London soon." Rocky glared while Cece glanced at her.

"London?" Cece snorted. "You going to have tea with the queen to congratulate you on being such a bitch?" Cece put on her best accent, which was laughable.

"No. I'm going to study. I've already bought a flat on the university campus." Cece turned around to look at her.

"And you didn't tell me?" Rocky shrugged, coldly.

"We're not a couple. You don't talk to me. This came up after you cheated on me, I agreed, I figured you wouldn't care to know." Cece looked hurt at Rocky.

"Can I talk to Rocky... Alone for a minute?" They nodded, and Gunther usshered everyone out. "What's going on?"

She crossed her legs. "I don't see what you mean."

"You..." Tinka sighed. "You have a backbone. And you're more... Hostile. You didn't even tell her, honey. It's... Strange. You've never been this before. You followed her around like a lost puppy. And now..."

"I'm my own person. Isn't that what I've always wanted? I can make my own decisions. Imagine if I could do this when we were in Japan." She looked at Rocky, studding her.

"I wouldn't be here. If she didn't do that, you know?" She put her hands on the pink sheet.

"You could be having a Frenchie's baby for real." Rocky laughed. Tinka didn't.

"What are we going to tell the kids? I mean, they can't just-" Rocky's phone wrang.

_I know a girl who thinks of ghosts_

_She'll make ya breakfast_

_She'll make ya toast_

_She don't use butter_

_She don't use cheese_

_She don't use jelly_

_Or any of these_

_She uses vaseline_

_Vaseline_

_Va-_

"What Cece?" Tinka giggled.

"Who puts cheese on toast?" Rocky waved her hand at Tinka.

"Vic opened her eyes... And her mouth!" Rocky rolled her eyes. "At the same time! It was so cu-" She hung up.

"Cece?" Rocky nodded. "What I thought." Tinka giggled.

* * *

"Ow... Ow... OW!" Tinka threw a throw pillow at Cece. Rocky had closed, so she was staying with Gunther and Tinka, getting ready to move to LA. "How is that little beast not biting your fucking nipple off?"

"She doesn't have teeth yet. It's kind of like... Foreplay. Except it's a tiny mouth, and your nipple is squirting milk." Tinka laughed as Cece threw up in her mouth.

"You're disgusting." TInka shrugged.

"I'm a mother." Cece giggled.

"Ain't that the truth." Tinka laughed.

It was Gunther and Tinka's birthday in a week. Gunther, Tinka, Cece and the quads were flying out. Rocky was flying from London. Gunther stuck his head in the door. "Are they ready to go? Jareth is." Tinka nodded.

"Yeah. You?" Gunther nodded. She hugged him, careful not to get Victoria stuck in between them.

"Yeah." She kissed him, and got the four diaper bags.

They got through the plane boarding slowly, but they were on. Cece was anxious.

"I'm not going to say anything today. The last time _they_ happened." She bounced up and down, and Tinka tried to kill her with her mind. It didn't work.

* * *

Tinka rubbed Cece's back. "You get used to it doll." She finished throwing up.

"HOW!" Tinka laughed.

"It's a process. The babies don't seem to mind. It's in their blood." They walked out of the tiny airport, and outside. Cece gagged again, as they got in the car.

"Wow. You guys have cars." They looked at her offended.

"We're not that behind." The man in the front muttered something at her. "I wouldn't say that far. She _is_ a păsărică nenorocit." The man driving and Gunther laughed.

"How are kids doing?" Tinka grinned.

"We're doing well. I have three daughters, one son, he's all alone. This is our friend, Cecelia. How's Fleischaker?" The driver nodded.

"Very excited for your party. Your grandmother looking forward to seeing you two." Tinka nodded.

"I'm sure. I haven't seen her in years! How upset is she about Mama?" he shrugged.

"She's over it. And she'll be happy when she sees little eyes." They got out of the car, and Tinka kissed his cheek.

"Bye Bram!" She laughed as he drove away. Gunther and Tinka walked with their bags and two babies, while Cece stared. "Are you coming?" Cece nodded. "Well, come on!" Cece nodded, and finished up the stairs. Tinka barked orders the guards and they let Tinka and Gunther in. Tinka nodded towards Cece, and they let her in too. Cece was awestruck at all of the marble, but Gunther and Tinka kept walking, making Cece follow them. They turned down a hall, and broke into a room. "Cece, your room's right next to ours." Cece walked in and gasped, dropping her bags.

"TINKA!" She walked in, and Cece was on the silk sheets. "Why did you ever leave this place?" Tinka sighed.

"We lived in the poor village. This is the Queen's castle. Where we lived..." Tinka pointed to the carpeted hallway "You were lucky if you slept on something like that." She laughed, walking back out. Cece unpacked into the dresser, and sat back down on the bed. She was tempted to get nude and get under the soft sheets, but Tinka knocked with a garment bag. "Rocky's here in ten. We had this custom made." Tinka laid it down on the bed. "Come over to our room for shoes." Cece nodded, and walked to the bathroom. Tinka followed her, turning on the light. "It's similar to the one in Japan." Cece nodded. Tinka drew her a bath. "Alright." Tinka hugged her. "Don't curl your hair." Cece stripped, and sunk into the bath.

"Ahh..." She let the soft scents consume her, until her skin wrinkled. She showered quickly, dried off, dried her hair, brushed her teeth, and opened the bag. She almost spit on the dress. It was silk, looked body fitting. She didn't know how to describe it. It wrapped around her perfectly, and it was split at the top, with so many holes, she didn't know which one to put her head in.

She finally figured it out, and followed the strict instructions in the bottom of the bag. 'Little to no makeup no jewelry, and don't touch your fucking hair Cece! - 3 Tinka.'

She walked to their room, and grinned when she saw Tinka in a perfect, ruffled pink dress, and her hair still in curlers. "You look fabulous Cece!" Tinka opened up her makeup chest, and started on her. In no time, Cece had perfect pink lips, and mysterious smokey eyes. "Now..." Tinka got Cece's hair done in at least an hour.

"Where's Rocky?" Tinka sighed.

"She won't let me help her. I don't see why... Maybe because I, _ONE TIME, _glued that thing to her face." Tinka laughed. "I don't see why she would be mad about that." After she was done with Cece's hair, it was perfectly collected on one side, along with a black lily, which had been preserved, so it didn't wilt. Tinka got Cece in black open toed heels, a bracelet, and earrings. "Go see how Rocky's doing. She's across the hall from you."

"Rocky?" Cece knocked on Rocky's door. "Rocky?"

"Come in!" Cece walked in, and Rocky was getting finished applying a dark red to her lips. "You like?" She stood up, and finished fixing the rose in her hair. The rose was perfectly red, to match her lips, her heels, and her dress. Cece couldn't help it, but her eyes lingered.

"Very nice." Cece snorted. "How specific were Tinka's directions?" Rocky shrugged, and threw them at Cece. "Okay." Cece ran out, and rummaged through her bag. Grinning, she trotted back into Rocky's room. "So, small hole, hardly ripped," she threw them at Rocky, "Fishnets." Rocky nodded.

"I knew it was missing something." Cece stepped out as she changed. "Cece!" She stepped in, and Rocky was flaunting her legs. "It's perfect!" Rocky hugged her... What would she call Cece? Her friend? Her ex-girlfriend? Her ex-friend?

Even Cece didn't know. "Love you. No homo though." Rocky laughed Yep, back to old Cece. They walked back to Gunther and Tinka's room, Cece humming Let's Dance. They looked at Tinka in shock. She had put on stilettos her hair up, and a tiara. A beautiful, beautiful tiara. "Are those real diamonds?" Tinka nodded.

"And real rubies?" Tinka nodded again, and they hugged. "Where's the babies?"

"Gunther took them to visit Granny-Mama. We should go up, it's almost time for the dinner." Tinka pulled out her pink silk gloves, and handed Rocky red silk ones, along with Cece white silk ones that were only wrist long, unlike the others, which reached above the elbow. They walked up the magnificent front stairs. "Granny-Mama?" Tinka poked her head in, and ushered Rocky and Cece in. Tinka bowed, and Rocky and Cece did to, awkwardly.

"Full Americans, huh?" Tinka nodded, and the queen giggled. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, your highness." She smiled.

"Really? I've only ever been called Krystalline before. I kind of like your highness." She laughed. "How are you doing, Tinka? The babies seem to be very well. Except the small one." Tinka glared at her.

"She's fine." The queen sighed.

"I'm sure your mother would've loved to meet them..." Tinka groaned.

"Yes, but Papa killed himself, and then she killed herself." Tinka sat down on the leather couch. "That's the sad truth."

"Do you have to put it like that!" Cece looked the queen up and down.

_She looks so young... If she's dying, Arnold Schwarzenegger's a munchkin. _

Cece giggled, getting rude looks from everyone in the room.

"My queen." A servant in the doorway bowed. "Dinner is prepared." The queen nodded.

"Good." She ushered everyone to the press dining room, where she sat at the head, Gunther to her left, Tinka to her right. Cece sat beside Gunther, Rocky beside Tinka. The queen stood up, and clanked on her crystal glass with her knife. "Hello! Welcome! As you all know, my grandchildren are here, Gunther," he stood up, "and Tinka." She stood up. "We are very excited to welcome them back, especially since Tinka just had four children. Victoria, Jareth, Nell, and..."

"Laura." The queen nodded at Tinka.

"Laura. It's a little hard to keep track of all four, darling." The queen laughed. "I'd like to propose a toast. To the new Hessenheffers." They all raised their glasses, and dined. Rocky and Cece sucked it up, nodding at each other and each took a bite of their food, not knowing what it is. They both smiled, eating more. "Now." They looked at the queen. "I'm sure everyone is finished by now. To the balcony." The queen got up, followed by Gunther and Tinka, and Rocky and Cece both got two babies. They stopped at the door, while the queen, Gunther, and Tinka stepping out. They smiled and giggled at the babies, until they heard their cue. "Victoria and Jareth." Cece stepped out, and saw the crowd. "Laura and Nell." Rocky stepped out, noticing the crowd too.

Cece zoned out during the speech, smiling and laughing with the babies. Victoria drifted off, and she played with Jareth. "Keep your 'lectric eye on me babe..." Cece hummed. "Put your ray gun to my head... Press your space-face close to mine love..." She giggled, tickling his stomach. "Freak out in a moonage daydream, oh yeah." She rubbed his little arm.

Victoria started to cry. Tinka glared, nodding towards the door. Cece and Rocky walked in. Rocky burst out laughing. "Really?"

"What?" Rocky rolled her eyes.

"I could hear you singing. It's a good song, but what if the crowd heard it?" Cece shrugged. They walked down the stairs, into Tinka's room. Rocky sat on her big bed, while Cece changed the babies. "You're good at that."

"I don't have to pay rent if I do it. I sleep on a futon in the floor of their room." Rocky nodded.

"Ah. I see." Cece got them dressed for bed, and put them down for bed. "Don't they have to be fed?"

"They scheduled the dinner so they get fed in..." Cece looked at her phone. "Thirty minutes, five minutes before the dinner ends formally. People will leave way before that. They should be finishing the speech about now."

"You've become really organized." Cece nodded, smiling.

"I have. I've grown a lot." Rocky laughed. "You?"

"Not at all. I love London though, and I'm still top of my class." Cece whistled.

"Damn. Any cute girls in your uni?" Rocky snorted. "Come on. We're both single!"

"You are." Cece turned to Rocky, and raised her eyebrows. "I'm taken." Rocky stuck out her tongue at the mocking look Cece was making.

"Prove it." Rocky shrugged, going and getting her computer. "Koko?"

"Kyoko." Cece raised her eyebrows. "Kyoko Onuki."

"Wow. Chine-" Rocky shook her head.

"Japanese," she sang, watching Cece's annoyed expression. The girl answered. "Kyoko? Moshi-moshi?" She turned her head. Rocky giggled. She cupped her ear.

"Oh. I can hear you now!" Rocky laughed.

"Good." Kyoko looked at Rocky.

"You look good today honey. You get to make a speach?" Rocky shook her head 'no.'

"No, I couldn't. I had to take the babies." Kyoko squeaked.

"Can I see?" Rocky giggled, getting up, and showing her the cribs.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. "Rocky." She spoke softer, and Rocky put her head to the computer. "That's Cece. Isn't it?" She already knew the answer. "Is she..."

"She's cool." Rocky lifted her head up, and beckoned Cece over. "Say hi Cece."

Cece looked at the screen. She thought back to Japan, when that nice Japanese girl gave her lessons. "Uh... Konnichiwa... Watashi-wa neko-desu." Kyoko's head tilted.

"What?" Cece shrugged. "But you just said 'Hello. I'm a cat...' Did you mean to?" Cece laughed.

"That's why she kept laughing!" Rocky shook her head.

"Don't mind her." Kyoko pushed her glasses up. "Kyoko here is from Kyoto."

"Every American I have met besides Rocky has made that joke Cecelia. Please don't." Rocky snorted as Cece's face fell.

"Well, now that she's in London, she sings with another girl in a J-pop band." Cece blinked. "Japanese pop music."

"We also do some rock." Kyoko giggled, pointing to her electric guitar in the background. "Mostly cover songs. We do nineties bands, mostly. Seagull Screaming Kiss Her, Kiss Her, PUFFY, but we do a lot of Perfume. "

"She didn't understand any of that." Rocky laughed, as Tinka walked in. "Say hello to Kyoko, Tinka."

Tinka bowed. "Konnichiwa. Hajimemashite. Watashi-wa Tinka to moushimasu. Anata no o-namae wa?"

"Hai, genki desu. Watashi wa Onuki Kyoko to iimasu. Yoroshiku o-negai shimasu." Tinka smiled.

"Konbanwa." Kyoko sighed.

"Soko... Ichiji ima." Kyoko yawned for effect, trying not to laugh.

Tinka snorted, bowing again. "Oyasuminasai, Onuki-san." Kyoko raised her hands up.

"Kyoko-san." Tinka nodded, grinning.

"Kyoko-san. Sayonara!" She waved, and went into the bathroom.

"That was refreshing." Cece and Rocky's jaws were on the floor. "I felt like I haven't spoken Japanese in years! How did she learn it that well?" Rocky laughed.

"I'm not sure myself... He brother speaks Russian." Kyoko nodded.

"Bye you guys, she's right, I should get to bed." Kyoko laughed. "Sayonara, Rocky-chan." She blew a kiss to Rocky, and made a peace sign. Tinka laughed from the bathroom as Rocky hung up.

"How close are you guys! You got a CHAN! Sure, you're under twenty... But she looked your age." Tinka gasped. "She's your girlfriend, isn't she!" Rocky nodded, sheepishly. "You could've told me that! I should of been more formal..."

"What did you guys say?" Tinka shrugged.

"We introduced ourselves, she said I could call her by first name. I told her she should go to bed." Tinka shrugged. "Pretty basic. She seems nice though." Tinka laughed as she shook her hair out. "I think it's time for bed for all of us, and I have to feed the babies." Tinka closed to door in their faces.

"Well, goodnight, Rocky-sensei." Rocky squinted.

"Cece that means-" Cece glared. "Goodnight." She walked into her room, and Cece laughed.


	20. Labyrinth It Up!

Cece groaned. "I hate this!" Tinka hit her.

"Shut up." Cece glared. "If you want to do something go see what those people are doing..." Tinka shook her dirty hand in the direction of two chatting men.

Cece tapped on one of their shoulders. "Oh. Oh, it's a local." He looked at the other guy. "Ah... Do... You..." He pointed to Cece. "Speak... English?" He beckoned to his mouth.

"I can speak it better than you can, and those are the locals." She pointed to the royal family. "I'm the girl she dragged here."

"That's the royal family?" Cece nodded.

"What are you guys doing?" He scrambled around.

"Uh..." He pulled the script out of his bag. "We thought it would be good to film here. Little work needing to be done. Just build some walls." He handed her the script.

"Labyrinth?" Cece flipped through the pages. "You fuck-tards are doing this over? Who's playing Jareth!"

"We haven't actually cast anyone yet..." Cece perked up.

"Well, I'd make a damn good Sarah." She cleared her throat, and the males exchanged worried glances. "Give me the child. Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen." They exchanged glances.

"Look, kid, you get us a meeting with the queen, we'll consider you." Cece whistled.

Tinka walked over, and hit Tinka in the butt with a dirty trowel. "What?"

"They're re-doing Labyrinth, and I might get a part as Sarah if they talk with your grandmother." Tinka nodded.

"Granny-Mama!" She looked at Cece. "I don't know why you'd want to play that slut." She walked over.

"You're just moody 'cause you had to take care of your own kids. At least you don't sleep on the floor." Tinka stuck her tongue out.

"Yes, darling?" The men bowed to her.

"Hello, Miss... Your highness." She nodded. "Exactly how much paperwork would it take to film a movie here?" The queen laughed.

"She wants a part." The guys nodded. "You cast her, we both sign a paper, and..." She thought. "Just don't bother the goats."

"That's the smell!" The guy chatted with his partner as Tinka stalked back to Gunther and Rocky. "She'll need to audition formally." Cece squealed.

"When can she do that?" They looked over Cece.

"Get her better clothes and she can go with us right now." Cece laughed, loving life. She ran back to the castle, got some suitable clothes, and got to the airport. They got on the small plane, and they were the only ones on. Not unusual. After a hilariously short flight debriefing they got ready to fly. One of the guys put his earphones in, and Mike, the other one, read a magazine.

"So, what are you doing about puppets?" The guy nodded.

"We're using as many of the original as we can." Cece nodded. "How exactly known are you in the world of film?"

"I was an extra in New York. In television, I was a main dancer on an American program. I was on Broadway for about six months." He thought.

"You should be good enough." Cece grinned at the man.

"Is this going to be popular enough to meet David Bowie?" The man shrugged, flipping through another page.

"We were actually hoping to have him as a cameo." Cece's jaw dropped.

* * *

_Yep, that's right everyone. It's going to be a Cece day. Not blaming you if you switch. There's the mouse, right there... No, in all seriousness, I like writing Cece. But she's really stupid if she gets on a plane with two random strangers. Well, comercial break's over folks._

* * *

"I can't believe it! Who would do that?" Tinka finished her eighth goat, while Rocky was still on her second.

"Rocky. You wouldn't be... Jealous, would you?" Tinka got another goat.

"Damn right I'm jealous! That was our movie, and now she's Sarah!" Tinka thought.

"Serves her right. In this situation, you're Jareth. She broke your heart. She had one goal, she succeeded, dumping on anyone in her way." Rocky's jaw dropped. "Sarah wanted Toby, Cece wanted fame. The ultimate goal is about to be completed, darling." Tinka got a fresh bucket.

"Oh my god..." Tinka glared at her. "Sorry. Oh my gosh."

"You just don't say that around the locals... Talk about getting hooves thrown at you..." Rocky's eyes widened.

"That seems like it would hurt..." Tinka nodded.

"I was bruised for over six months when Papa got angry at me and threw a bundle of hooves at me." Rocky softened.

"I guess this isn't that best place to grow up..." Tinka smiled.

"Granny-Mama?" The queen looked at Tinka. "Can I take Rocky back to the old village?" The queen shrugged.

"Be back in two hours!" Tinka nodded, grabbing Rocky's hand.

"Where is this?" Tinka shushed her, leading her to the tree line.

Tinka ducked in an almost concealed path, and started walking in front of Rocky. Tinka didn't speak, but Rocky kept on squeaking when she poked into a bush, or she saw a rat. "Here!" Tinka stepped out into a small village. Dirt roads, huts, it looked like the seventeenth century. She walked to a hut, dragging Rocky. "Fleischaker?" She knocked.

"Open!" Tinka came in, and looked around for her old friend. "Peek-a-boat." Tinka gasped, and turned around. "Tinka-Bell!" She hugged him.

"Fleischaker! How are you?" He ran over to the stove, where a clay pot was cooking.

"Good! Very good! This the Amedican friend we hear so much about?" Tinka nodded.

"This is the girl who's heart was broken by her." He looked her up and down.

"Don't let the village elders hear. I don't think they can beat her." Tinka looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"How bad is it? Your dad can drop you off at the castle, you _know-_" He waved his hand at Tinka.

"I'm fine. Not bad at all." Tinka nodded.

Tinka eyed Rocky, and she stepped forward. "Rocky." She stuck out her hand, and Fleischaker took it, and kissed it.

"Fleischaker. It is _lovely _to meet you, but, unfortunately, I am not to have contact with anyone born outside the country." Tinka's jaw dropped.

"That's the punishment they gave you?" He nodded. "So you couldn't see..." He nodded solemnly "Oh, Fleischaker... I'm so sorry..." Tinka hugged him.

"It's fine." He pulled away, grinning. "So, when do I get to see the babies?" Tinka laughed. He didn't care about the law at all.

"I don't want to bring them here. You're more than welcome to come to the castle, I don't want to bring them to this hell." Rocky laughed.

"As if their home life wasn't already hell!" Tinka glared at her.

"What does she mean Tinka-Bell?" Tinka glared at Rocky.

"Well, Mama and Papa killed themselves, Gunther is living with me and the babies, helping support us." Fleischaker eyes her, watched her eyes narrow the slightest.

"That's her tell, isn't it?" Rocky nodded. "Alright Tinka. What's going on?" She glared at Rocky again. "No lies."

"No lies?" He shook his head. "How bugged are you?" He thought, and got her a piece of paper.

"I'll burn it." Tinka nodded. She wrote the words down shakily.

_'Mama, last year, won tickets to Paris. The City Of Love. Well, that's when it started. And then, I experinced syptoms... Of... Babies. So I took a test, it was possitive, Mama and Papa killed themselves, and now Gunther and I live togetehr in a nice house in Chicago.'_

Tinka handed him the note. He read it, and, without a word, threw it into the fire. "Tinka-Bell." She couldn't look at him. "That's not that bad. You won't get hooved." She laughed. "I, on the other hand, do. Anytime I leave the house. It's a game of: 'Hey! Let Us All Go Hoove The Gay Man!' " He sighed.

* * *

"Okay. I still don't understand." Cece and Mark were walking through London before the audition.

"You can't fuck up." Cece nodded.

"Could you give me a list?" Mark glared at her.

"Don't forget your lines, don't act _too _American, don't laugh at his name-" Cece snickered.

"What's him name?" Mark sighed.

"Sgt. Pepper." Cece burst out laughing. "You're not allowed to sing the song either!" Cece stuck her tongue out at him as he took a phone call. "Cece. Go to that souvenir booth. Don't move." She nodded, as he walked away.

"Hello!" The lady looked at Cece.

"Hello." Cece grinned at her accent.

"I'm American." The lady looked around. Not much business.

"I can tell." Cece laughed.

"So why do you spell things like c-o-l-o-u-r? Or n-e-i-a-g-h-b-o-u-r?" The lady looked at her.

"That's not even how the Yanks spell neighbor." Cece thought. "N-e-i-g-h-b-o-u-r." She laughed. "Are you going to buy anything?" Cece felt around in her change purse.

"Let's see. I have..." She laid it all down. "Twenty American dollars, about five pounds he told me to keep...One hundred Yen."

"I understand the first two but... Yen is Japanese." Cece nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know why I kept it." She shrugged. "Oh! And a Canadian penny!" She lady looked at her.

"Okay Let's trade. I will give you..." She rummaged around. "This rubbish with the Union Jack, for fifteen American dollars." Cece gasped.

"This isn't trash!" She picked up the shirt that said 'I 3 London', with the heart colored like the flag, and a hat in the shape of the flag. "It's a deal!" Cece put the hat on her head, and smiled.

"Congratulations. You look like a tourist." She giggled as Mark walked over.

"Oh my god." He looked her over. "She paid for that, right?" The lady nodded.

"Aye. She seems very happy." She laughed, turning to another obviously American customer.

"I want a hat like that!" The lady smiled, handing Cece her shirt.

Mark pulled her out of the grass, and back onto the sidewalk. "I can't leave you alone, can I?" She giggled.

"Nope!" She twirled around. "I love this." She laughed.

"Your audition is in an hour. Let's head over." Cece nodded, and followed him.

* * *

"Give me the child." Cece looked at the people. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great!" She paused. "For my will is as strong as yours... My kingdom as great... Damn. I can never remember that line." She pulled out a pamphlet she had found near the souvenir booth on tourist places in London, and pretended to read out of it. "You have no power over me."

"That was very good Cecelia." They nodded. "And the queen agreed to let us film if we cast you as Sarah, right?" She nodded. "Alright. I suppose you're good enough." Cece squealed "Yes. We'll be going back to the location to scope it out, sign papers with the queen, it would be suggested that you study your role, we have made only a few little changes to Jennifer's role, you should be fine. The next flight goes out in six hours, feel free to explore London. You will be required to fly back at that time, and meet with the queen." Cece nodded. "Well, go." Cece nodded again, leaving.

She walked around for a little while. "Well. That doesn't look like an eye." She laughed, and got in line.

"Hello?" Cece looked up from her phone. "We really don't mean to bother you, but we're lacking a person... The bugger hasn't shown up yet. If you wouldn't mind me asking, would you like to come with us to get a discount?"

"You have to pay for this?" The British lady smiled.

"Yes. You're not from here, alright, let's see. Do you have anything?" Cece pulled out her change purse. "Alright." The lady took it, and pulled the five pounds out. "I'll pay for the rest. I just don't want to pay the whole thing." She shook Cece's hand. "Emily."

"Cece." She nodded.

"What brings you?" Cece looked at her. "To London..."

"Oh! I just got a part in a movie." Emily's jaw dropped.

"A movie! What movie?" Cece grinned.

"I don't know if you've heard of it or not, but Labyrinth. I'm going to play Sarah." Emily's mouth dropped open again.

* * *

"And I'm really excited to be working on Labyrinth. I've loved the movie since I was little, just not getting the deeper meaning." The _official _interviewer looked at Cece.

"What do you mean by deeper meaning?" Cece thought on how to word it.

"Well, I know, at least, when I first watched the movie, it was just a fun time. Puppets, singing, dancing, I even tried to get the goblin king to take my younger brother." She laughed. "But, if you watch it now, and you pay attention to Jareth's end monologue, all he wants is Sarah. He's offering her everything, and she turns it down." The interviewer nodded. "Let's look at the song _'As The World Falls Down.' _Out of the context of the movie, it's sweet, right? But, the way it was put into the movie, Sarah is searching for Jareth, but can't find him. When she does, the line: _'Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars.' _Line shows up. They dance, and then Sarah breaks out of his grasp. If you look closely, Jareth looks visibly hurt. The song _'Underground' _is another fine example."

"How so?" Cece smiled at the interviewer.

"Well, the chorus, _'Down, in the underground, you'll find someone true. Down in the underground, a land serene, a crystal moon.' _ So what does that mean? There is fan speculation that underground is referring to the goblin city, but it's anything but serene. _'Life can't be easy, it's not always swell, don't tell me truth hurts, little girl, cause it hurts like hell' _Is maybe the most remembered line from that song. Why? Well, for the fans, it leads into the speculation of _'It's only forever, not long at all.' _Which is the line that makes most people think."

"You're forgetting two songs." Cece laughed.

"I was getting there." She snickered again. "It's going to be easy to do _'Magic Dance.' _But, of course, who is the babe? The goblin babe? We don't know. Once again, fan speculations, and about Jareth's character David said he wants a normal life, maybe somewhere around Soho. jareth's singing about how happy he is to have Toby." Cece nodded. "And then, the last one, _'Within You.' _The complete tear jerker I might need to go over this lyric by lyric." The interviewer played the song. "Okay..." The interviewer paused it after every lyric.

_How you turned my world, you precious thing _

"Sarah is obviously precious to him, and has altered his world. Wouldn't you think?"

_You starve and near exhaust me _

"It's exhausting keeping up with love."

_Everything I've done, I've done for you, I move the stars for no one _

"It's true. She wanted Toby taken, he took him. He reordered time. And, who knows, if he took Toby permanently if I were Sarah, I would of stayed."

_You've run so long, you've run so far _

"She went through hell to go through the Labyrinth, but made it out."

_Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel _

"Here's the faithful line. You think about it, the peach dream, the aggravating that could be taken as flirting, him threatening Hoggle. When you're in love, you don't look at someones face, you look in their eyes, you look into their soul."

_Though I do believe in you, yes I do _

"He believes she can still make the right decision. Unfortunately, they think the opposite thing is right."

_Live without the sunlight _

"Well, you can't. You'd die."

_Love without your heartbeat _

"Jareth gave his heart to Sarah. She didn't give him hers."

_I, I can't live within you _

"He can't love her, but he can't leave her... Can Jareth learn how to love again? Or will Sarah just stomp his heart into the dust?" The interviewer looked at Cece.

"You're really good at that." She laughed.

"You do have practice when you do... Nothing." She grimaced.

"Before, you mentioned David Bowie?" She nodded. "There was talk that he would appear as Sarah's father."

Cece laughed. "He may, he may not." She pretended to lock her lips. "I can't say." She giggled.

"Well, can you tell us who is playing Jareth?" She nodded.

"His name is Aaron Rhodes. This is a breakthrough movie for both of us. If it does well, we'll both do well. If not, he's back to commercials, I'm back to... Whatever I can find." The interviewer thought.

"Weren't you a dancer?" Cece nodded.

"I was. Yes, and then I graduated, went to Broadway, and now I'm here." She chuckled.

"Alright. I think that's all we need. We'll be looking forward to this." Cece smiled, and shook the interviewer's hand. She took a photo with her, and posted it on Twitter and Facebook.

'Hey #Ceces_tweet_es just finished an awesome interview!' she linked the photo, and, walking out of the building, chuckled at how many people are stalking her, because she gets over ten re-tweets, and fifteen likes, in almost the first ten seconds of posting. She didn't know how they do it.

"You guys are amazing..." She caught a cab back to her apartment, or flat, so she didn't stick out like a sore thumb, and walked in. Filming started tomorrow. And... She played a lead role.

She could've had a panic attack then and there, but she didn't. She knew the role. She knew everything was going to turn out fine. She laughed, flipping on the television.

* * *

A/N Ooh! Cece's an actress! Isn't this exciting? I think it is, at least. This, so far, has combined my greatest loves. Incest, Japan, Eastern European accents, Rocky Horror, David Bowie, and Labyrinth! Oh, if you haven't seen it, it's a story about how someone wishes their baby brother away, David Bowie steals it, and she gets it back.

Oh, and Sarah's a bitch. She did exactly what Tinka said.

Oh, and if you didn't read the very first author's note I updated, THIS STORY IS ON THE WIKI. NOT KIDDING. And I feel fucking ace. I just can't tell anyone, because I'm not supposed to be on the computer this much, because I'm, for lack of a better term, addicted.

BUT, YEAH I'M ON THE WIKI. :)


	21. Premier It Up!

A/N I downloaded the _book _Perks of Being A Wallflower. It's one hundred forty pages for ten bucks on Nook... I suggest go getting a paper book. :/

Anyway, I got it cause Rocky is in it, the plot seems good, Rocky is in it, and I want to watch the movie. Let me tell you guys, the most fun you can ever have is reading a book, watching the movie based on the book, and laughing about all the things they messed up. That's what got me through Twilight with my mum. I'm a bit of a hipster, I read it before the bridge-butt-fucking went on, and before "emo" little fangirls started liking it.

Saying you're emo because you like Twilight is like my friend, let's call her Janet, saying that she was such a geek. Because she played twenty minutes of Minecraft, and talked to me on the phone while watching Labyrinth. DON'T BE A JANET.

Oh, and, turns out, the song Heroes by David Bowie is in it. "I... I wish you could swim... Like dolphins... Like dolphins can swim."

* * *

"Tinka." Gunther laughed. "Tinka." He hit her softly with a pillow.

"What?" He laughed.

"We have to fly out today." Tinka groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was be on a plane with four eleven month-olds, but she had to. Cece wouldn't let them wait for it to come out on DVD.

Tinka showered quickly, fed the babies, bathed them, dressed them, and got them ready for travel. "Gunther? Are you ready?" She walked into their bedroom, and he was finishing packing.

"Yep." He kissed her, and her heart fluttered.

"Do we have to go?" He laughed.

"Yes." He rubbed his nose on hers. "I thought you liked this movie."

"I do. I just don't like traveling to London with the kids." Gunther laughed again.

"It'll be fine." Tinka nodded, not so hopefully, and got two baby carriers. Gunther grabbed the other two, and the rest of the bags Tinka couldn't get. They each cut down on clothes so they would have less luggage, but it was still a pain in the ass.

* * *

"I'm going to kill them." Gunther laughed as he carried all four babies carrier several bags, while Tinka had Jareth and Laura in her arms, with their carry-on bags on both shoulders. They knocked on Cece's door.

"Come in, it's open!" They walked in, and looked around.

"Nice." Cece hugged Tinka, and scooped up Nell out of her basket.

"How's my favorite little niece " She tickled her stomach. "Good? Good!" She buried her face in Nell's stomach, and Nell giggled. "You looking forward to Labyrinth?" She giggled. "I am too!" Cece laughed.

"Okay you guys, let's go eat!" Tinka carried the babies to Cece's bathroom.

Cece grinned at Gunther, walking to the kitchen. "So, how are you?" She offered a chip.

"Good. You've really classed up, haven't you?" Cece giggled.

"I got a new lady." Gunther raised his eyebrows.

"Really? What's her name?" Cece laughed, in her own little world.

"Jovi." Gunther raised his eyebrows even higher.

"As in Bon-" Cece glared at him.

"No, not as in Bon Jovi! Jovi as in... Jovi." Cece laughed. "She's sweet, and cute, she's an actress and singer, and Australian."

"I've never heard of her." She giggled.

"That's cause she uses a stage name." She grinned. "Victoria Loy." Gunther nodded his head.

"I may of heard of her... What has she been in?" Cece shrugged.

"A few movies. She mostly sings. 'A Feast of Modern Blood' is her best song. Heavy rock. About how modern society has changed, and she doesn't like it. How she wants to drink the blood of modern times." Gunther raised his eyebrows.

"She's... Unique." Cece laughed so hard she snorted.

"She really is." She looked at the clock, and gasped. "TINKA!" She ran to the bathroom. "SQUEEZE AS MUCH MILK OUT AS YOU CAN, IT'S TIME TO GO!" Cece banged on the door, and then ran into her bedroom. She got out a dress bag and shoes, and beat on the door again.

"HOLD ON!" Gunther laughed as he heard Tinka's voice. Cece ran to the small closet with the ironing board, and pulled out another bag and shoes.

"WELL HURRY UP!" Cece hit the door. She walked over to Gunther. "Okay, so, we're going over to Aaron's apartment before the premier. Get everything ready. And get a special... Surprise." Cece walked closer to Gunther. "Let's just say Tinka will be very, very happy when she leaves..." Gunther stared blankly at her. She got to his ear. "David Fucking Bowie idiot!"

"Oh." Cece laughed, and walked back over to her computer. She turned the webcam on. "Hey you Youtubers... We're about to go to the premier... Well, we're going to Aaron's apartment getting ready, getting smexy," Gunther laughed in the background. "Oh. Ohh..." She turned the computer. "Can you see him? I can't... Damn. Come over here!" He sighed, and walked over to the computer. "This is Gunther. He and his twin sister are watching the premier because we're all such good friends. Right now, Tinka, his twin sister, is in the bathroom, feeding her quadruplet eleven month olds. Okay, so I'm going to edit this with vids from the party, and maybe even some outside the theatre." She put her hand to the camera, and clicked it off.

Tinka walked out with the babies. "So when are we going?" Cece looked at the clock.

"In about twenty minutes when the sitter arrives." Tinka's eyes went dead.

"Sitter? As in **baby **sitter? _**AS IN PEOPLE WE DON'T KNOW TOUCHING THEM? Oh, no.**_" Her no turned into a laugh. "I'm waiting for the DVD honey." Cece coaxed her into getting up from her chair, but couldn't. Finally, Cece let the sitter in, grabbed the makeup, jewelry bags, and shoes, and Gunther picked her up and carried her out the door. "I'm not enjoying this." They walked up the stairs, because the lift was being repaired that day.

"You've gotten heavy." Cece laughed as Tinka hit his back. "Ow! I was going to say you look lovely, but, of course, no." Tinka giggled.

"Oh, Rocky and Japanese chick are on their way here." Tinka glared.

"Kyoko." Cece nodded.

"Oh, here it is!" She ran up to the door, and buzzed. "AAAAAAAA-R-OOOOOOO-N!" She let go.

"It's open Cece." She laughed, and they came in.

"Where's the party?" She looked at the sad crowd.

"Getting dressed, like you were supposed to." Gunther let Tinka down, and they glared at her. Aaron shook both of their hands. "Aaron Rhodes. Nice to meet you two."

"Gunther Hessenheffer, and this is my sister, Tinka Hessenheffer." He nodded towards them.

"You can get dressed in that room, girls get the washroom." They nodded, and Cece took everything in. Tinka had a jeweled knee length dress, which was cut into scallops at the breast, bundled right under.

"You got me this dress because it's like the one that Nell wore?" Cece grinned and nodded. "Thanks." Tinka tucked her breasts so they wouldn't absolutely fall out, and did her hair up in a bow-less bun. She slipped into the matching heels, and slipped in the jewel earrings. "Now..."

She helped Cece into her perfect, light pink, dress, that dragged on the floor. There was ruffles up to the hip on the right side, starting tiny at the hip, and finally spilling onto the ground. Tinka helped her put on similar colored shoes, and earrings. She spun her hair up into a messy bun, careful to let ringlets fall around her face. Her hair was perfect, so Tinka sprayed as much hairspray as she could before you could notice. Cece turned around, and let Tinka spray the hairspray on the back of her dress. They packed up, and headed back out into the main room. Rocky and Kyoko were there, fully dressed.

"Cece!" Rocky hugged her. "You look awesome!" Kyoko bowed to her, then shook her hand.

"You look very nice, Jones-san." Cece tilted her head. Tinka pressed her heel into Cece's foot.

"Oh! Yeah, you can call me Cece." Kyoko nodded.

Everyone talked, and talked, until the final guest arrived. "Cece!" She ran over to Aaron, and peeped out of the peep hole. She squealed.

"So, why are we all here?" The room was silent. "I can't hear you!"

"Labyrinth!" The voices chorused around the room, until Cece cut them off.

"That's right! Who remembers the original Labyrinth from the eighties? You?" Aaron nodded. "I don't know who else does, but everyone remembers the first time you saw this man in tight pants!" Cece flung open the door, to a very amused David Bowie.

Gunther grinned and held up his sister, so she wouldn't fall on her face. They let him into the apartment. "Cece! You look fabulous!" He kissed her cheeks. "And Aaron!" He shook his hand. "Look at him!" David laughed. "You're the Goblin King! Get less stiff!" He laughed again.

"So, you play my dad, right?" David nodded.

"Yeah. maybe your mother had red hair, because... You're not mine." he laughed, and looked at the crowd. "That one could of been mine." He pointed to Tinka, grinning. The crowd had started to thin out, after all, everyone had met him, except for the guests. Tinka stuttered. "She's your guest, isn't she Cece?"

"Yep." She shoved Tinka forward. "Tinka, David. David, Tinka."

"Tinka, love?" He looked at her. "Are you okay?" Cece and Gunther laughed. "I'm a normal person. All that's different is a few more people know me." Tinka glanced into his un-even eyes.

"He- Hello." Cece and Gunther burst out laughing, while Bowie got an amused look on his face.

Gunther stepped up, and shook his hand. "Hello, Mr. Bowie. I'm afraid my sister here is a... Rather... Obsessive person. I am the proud uncle to three girls, and the only boy, 'Jareth David.' " Tinka blushed, and Cece laughed.

"It was her idea..." Tinka pointed at Cece.

"Yes, but you're the one who was video chatting with me while you and Rocky were watching Labyrinth." Tinka hit Gunther's side.

Cece ran to get something out of her makeup box. "David?" He turned around to Cece, who was holding a pen. "I'm not sure she can speak to you." He laughed.

"This one time." Tinka nodded, and grinned as he gave her a signed photo of him as Ziggy Stardust.

"Okay you guys!" They all gathered in as Aaron set up the timer on his camera, and then ran into the picture.

"Cheese!" They all laughed, and as pictures were done, went to the movie.

* * *

"Uh..." Cece looked at Tinka. "I don't want to look short... Could you crouch down a little, TInka?"

"Sure?" She crouched down, looking shorter than Cece, and walked in. They sat beside each other, and were both glued to the screen. "You know, you think you would be less interested, after all, you know, that's _you._" Cece giggled.

"Oh! Here!" Cece whispered harshly at Tinka. "I tripped." Tinka watched the screen, and a stumble that could of been a side effect of the peach appeared. The dream started, and Cece came out in a beautiful white, fluffy dress. Tinka smiled at her.

Sarah looked through the ballroom, until she found Jareth. They danced, and Cece finally broke free.

"Always heart-breaking." Cece nodded. "Poor Jare. I hope mine won't get his heart broken." Tinka giggled.

Tinka watched through the rest of the movie, and it honestly wasn't as horrible as she expected. "So!" Cece jumped. "How'd you guys like it?" They shrugged.

"It was good." Cece cheered.

"Yes! I might not get bombed!" They laughed. "You know, like, reviews." Cece giggled. She filmed herself in the lobby, it was after dark. "So uh, hey you guys!" She laughed. "Right now we're heading into the bathroom to change into... Normal clothes, and wander around a little." Cece ducked into the bathroom with Tinka, Rocky, and Kyoko. She clicked the camera off, helped everyone get dressed again, and turned it back on. "We're back!" She laughed. "Okay, going around, say who you are and how you know me."

"I'm Tinka... I danced with her on the show." She waved into Cece's phone.

"I'm Rocky. I used to date Cece until she slept with her roomate. But we're all cool now." Rocky nodded.

"I'm Kyoko... I'm Rocky's new girlfriend..." She looked up at Rocky, not knowing what to do.

"Such a happy bunch." Cece giggled, and filmed themselves in the mirror. "Smile!" They posed, and a girl walked in. They filmed her silently until she went into the bathroom. "So. Chick. What movie did you come from?"

"Labyrinth, like everyone else. Hello Cece." Cece fist pumped.

"I'm easy to recognized?" She snorted.

"No. Anything but. No, I enjoy Rocky Horror, and I followed your cheating scandal. I'm on Rocky's side." Rocky laughed.

"Okay. Nice to meet you..." Cece huffed, got the things, and walked out. "It wasn't a scandal."

"Yes it was." She turned around and glared at Rocky, who shrugged. Cece turned the camera off. Rocky shook her head, laughing.

* * *

At the after party in the hotel bar, which wasn't that lively, much to Cece's dismay, the girls had started getting drunk. "You know." They turned to Tinka. "This is _so _nice. He never lets me drink." She giggled.

"Well, here's to you, Tinks. Congratulations for... Squeezing four little demons out of a little tiny whole." Rocky laughed, as Cece raised her glass.

Kyoko was the only one who didn't drink, she had found her rightful place at the blackjack table, where she was earning back her title of "Black Jack Queen."

"Hit me." Once again, she had a perfect twenty-one. "Sorry boys..." She giggled. "I guess I'm on a role tonight, huh?" She winked at one of the guys watching her.

Kyoko grinned as she got an almost perfect score. With this kind of money coming in, she could almost pay for the room Cece got Rocky and Kyoko. It was pretty nice, after all.


	22. Drink It Up!

A/N So I watched The Hangover again recently, and I realized how in love I am with it. So, this will be... Similar But not like a complete parody, it just has similar themes.

This is also the second to last chapter. It is also the longest chapter I have written for this story. So, by all means, enjoy.

That's why I'm updating today, because I'm updating with a Thanksgiving like chapter Wednesday. (It was originally Christmas, but sense it's close, fuck it.)

* * *

Cece snored loudly, passed out on the floor of the loft she rented Kyoko and Rocky. Tinka was passed out, topless, on the kitchen table, and Rocky had found a way to get the blue sheets and comforter off the bed, and into the bathtub.

A fairly large wind blew through the window, hitting Cece with the curtains She shot up, but immediately regretted it, because it felt like someone shot her in the head. She stumbled into the kitchen, paying little attention to Tinka, and got some aspirin. Luckily, she didn't usually get sick to her stomach when she was hung over.

She sat down at the table, and put her head in her hands. What the_ fuck _happened last night? She thought for a while, her head hurting less as the aspirin kicked in. She stood up, and looked at her surroundings. Tinka, topless, passed out on the table. Alright. She headed back in to the main entrance room. Okay, it wasn't that bad. A little messed up, a few drink bottles, nothing that bad. She walked into the bedroom, saw the stripped bed, and walked into the bathroom, looking at Rocky. Nothing that bad. Not that bad at all. Cece stopped in her tracks. "Oh god..." She ran into the kitchen quietly, and woke up Tinka. "Tinka, if you need to puke, puke in the sink. I can't find Kyoko." Tinka nodded, sitting up. "Here's some aspirin " She jerked Tinka's head back, put the pills in, and gave her water. Tinka waited about an hour for it to kick in. "Tinka? Do you remember what I said?" Tinka shook her head as Cece got her ginger ale. "I kind of lost Kyoko. She's not in here. I swear I checked."

"WHAT!" Cece clasped her hands over Tinka's mouth, waiting for her to quiet down.

"Shh! Rocky can't hear you!" Tinka sighed. "Okay. The way I look at it, we straighten the place up, we go looking for Kyoko. Rocky can't wake up unless she is woken up. Some side effect with her anemia medicine. We have about..." Cece counted in her head. "Twelve hours to find her before the medication wears off." Tinka's head was still pounding, she didn't know how Cece could get over it that fast.

"Can you clean?" Cece glared. "PLLLLEEEEAAASE?" Cece sighed, and got up. "Thanks!"

Cece laughed, wlign away. "Oh, and Tinka?" She stopped, peering over her shoulder. "You might want to put a shirt on." Tinka blushed, looking down. she covered herself up with the table cloth, until she located her shirt on the microwave.

Cece got the entire place clean in a little over two hours, and went back into the kitchen where Tinka was as good as when she just had her babies. "Cece..." She pressed ice to her temple.

"You're such a pussy." Cece laughed. "I left a note for Rocky, explaining everything." She dragged Tinka out the door. "Now, what do you remember?" Tinka shrugged.

"Not much after... One." Cece nodded.

"Okay, so we're on the same page." They made their way into the front lobby, checking the pool, the billiards room, the casino wasn't open yet, and the bar wasn't either.

"Well, she's not here." Tinka sighed. "Wait... Where's Gunther?" She waved her hand.

"I texted Aaron. He didn't drink either, Gunther is at his apartment with a few of the puppeteers " Tinka nodded. "Not Kyoko." Tinka sighed, making her way to the front door. "Here..." Cece laughed at Tinka, who was practically melting in the sun. She slipped on her sunglasses. "Better?" Tinka nodded. They got in a cab, and drove to The Eye. "Okay. So, we can hit the major tourist attractions." Tinka nodded.

Three hours later, Kyoko was nowhere within walking distance. "I give up." Tinka slumped down on a bench.

"You can't give up!" Cece sat down beside her. "We have to keep looking for her!" Cece slumped down too. "Just... Think!"

"Okay... She didn't drink, I know that. She played a lot of cards in the casino..." Tinka wreaked her brain. "She drove us somewhere... Rocky threw up... Some guy was yelling at us in that weird language..."

"What did it sound like?" Tinka sighed.

"I don't know!" She groaned. "Cece." Cece looked at her. "Have you tried to call her?" Cece gasped.

"That would be such a good idea that I totally didn't think of." Tinka glared at her.

"Whatever..." Tinka took out her phone, about to call Gunther. "Wait... Cece?" She pointed at the top of her phone. "It's recording..." She clicked on the little bar, and paused it.

"The ghosts!" Tinka gasped.

"The ghosts!" Tinka laughed, remembering in their drunken haze, they still knew what a ghost "sounded" like.

She clicked the play button.

_"T-IIIIIII-NNNNNK-AAAA!" Drunk Cece laughed at the top of her lungs, trying to whisper. "Is is recording?"_

_"Yeah!" Tinka giggled._

_"Okay... It's... Ghost hunter Cece here... And we're going to use this to capture ghost voices." She ran around the apartment, humming the Mission Impossible theme._

_"Shut up!" Rocky laughed, sitting on Kyoko's lap._

_"You guys are like my cousins I have to baby-sit." The girls burst out laughing._

_"So... Guess what I got..." The girls gasped, while Kyoko groaned._

The rest of the recording was filled with giggling. "We didn't..." Tinka nodded. "Fuck." Tinka huffed.

"It can't be... That bad..." She thought. "It's not like it killed us. And we know Kyoko didn't try any. Think about it a... Right of passage." Cece glared.

"I don't like to smoke when I drink, Tinka. I end up in the fridge!" She looked at Cece.

"Well, apparently, I end up on the kitchen table, topless." Cece giggled, while Tinka glared at her.

"That's not funny." Tinka laughed at Cece's quick remark.

"Good." Cece's stomach rumbled.

"What was that?" Tinka raised her eyebrows.

"That was your stomach." Tinka blinked a few times, waiting for Cece. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." She laughed. "Emily recommended a great place..." Cece dragged Tinka through the crowd.

"Emily? Who's that? Your new girlfriend?" Cece shook her head.

"No, Emily is a friend. Jovi is my girlfriend " They stooped running, and started walking down the stairs. "Not as in Bon." Tinka nodded. They got into the underground cafe, and looked around. Very posh, very modern. Exactly what you would expect form an English hipster, and Cece laughed. They ordered a coffee and a tea, while the band was setting up.

"Hello?" The guy nodded, as Tinka and Cece sat down. "Hello, welcome. Welcome to all of the tourists here for the premier of Labyrinth." Tinka snapped her fingers with the rest, after she informed Cece it was rude to cheer for yourself. "Thank you. Well, for the people her for Labyrinth, I think we all came for David Bowie, and to see the people who dare replace the cast. We were surprised to see Bowie." He nodded to the band, and they started to play. "Well, most people knew him as Ziggy, in his best years." Cece raised her eyebrows at Tinka, and smiled.

"Oh!" One of the band members ripped the singers coat off, revealing a short dress, and high boots. Tinka's jaw dropped, while Cece sipped her coffee. "Mmm-hmm." Cece giggled. He sang the rest of _Ziggy Stardust. _"Thank you." Cece went to the table with the sugar and honey, to get some for her muffin. "Oh, look here. Seems we've got a celebrity over there by the Sweet-N-Low." He laughed, as Cece turned towards him. "Sarah! Give me the child!" He laughed again, and the crowd snapped. "Look at her. She's shy." He laughed to himself. "I'm a little shy myself, with this song. Not that talented on the acoustic." The same band mate got him a guitar. "So, looks like, you've done better than me. As of now. We'll see what Bowie has to say about me." He snorted, starting to play.

_Hey na na_

_Goodbye love_

_Didn't know what time it was the lights were low-o-oh_

_I leaned back on my radio-o-oh_

_Some cat was layin' down some rock n roll lotta soul, he said_

_Then the loud sound did seem to fade-a-ade_

_Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase-ha-haze_

_That weren't no d.j. that was hazy cosmic jive_

He stopped playing, and put his guitar around him so it didn't get in the way.

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_

_He'd like to come and meet us_

_But he thinks he'd blow our minds_

The singer wrapped his arm around his bass player, and they sang into the sang microphone.

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_

_He's told us not to blow it_

_Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_

_He told me:_

_Let the children lose it_

_Let the children use it_

_Let all the children boogie_

He slung the guitar back around, and started to play. He put it back when he started singing again.

_I had to phone someone so I picked on you-hoo-hoo_

He pointed and grinned at Cece. She rolled her eyes.

_Hey, that's far out so you heard him too-o-o_

_Switch on the tv we may pick him up on channel two_

He leaned his head back, and stuck up two fingers, then he put his hands on his hips.

_Look out your window I can see his light-i-ight_

_If we can sparkle he may land tonight-i-hight_

_Don't tell your poppa or he'll get us locked up in fright_

He flung his hand up and threw his head back as he cut off.

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_

_He'd like to come and meet us_

_But he thinks he'd blow our minds_

Cece smiled, because he really was enjoying himself, getting into the music, and he threw his arm over his bass player.

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_

_He's told us not to blow it_

_Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_

_He told me:_

_Let the children lose it_

_Let the children use it_

_Let all the children boogie_

The bass player backed off, giving room for the singer to dance in place.

_Starman waiting in the sky_

_He'd like to come and meet us_

_But he thinks he'd blow our minds_

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_

_Hes told us not to blow it_

_Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_

_He told me:_

_Let the children lose it_

_Let the children use it_

_Let all the children boogie_

He started playing again, trying his hardest to dance while not messing up. Cece walked to her seat, and licked a bit of honey off of the tip of her nail.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

He finished and they all snapped again. "So!" Tinka smiled at Cece, because it was aimed at her. "How was it, Sarah?" Cece laughed.

"It was very nice. Not as good as David, but good none-the less." She winked at him.

"And you think you could do better?" She shrugged.

"Maybe. I've met him. I just don't have the legs to pull of that dress." She nodded her head in his direction.

"Well, thank you, I _am _flattered." Cece laughed.

He finished the rest of the hour long set, and put his jacket back on as the band packed up. "So?" He turned around to Cece, and stepped off the stage. "Aren't you going to talk to me? We need to to leave soon."

"Sorry." He laughed. "What did you think of the show?"

"I loved it!" She laughed. "Starman is my all-time favorite from the Ziggy tour." He nodded laughing. "You say 'sparkle' in the most... Gay way. Is that bad to say?" Tinka laughed from behind Cece, still sitting.

"I don't know. I'm about as straight as your hair." Cece laughed, touching her curly hair. "You know, Bowie apparently met his first wife while 'fucking the same bloke.' Pretty interesting to me."

"Wife, is the keyword there." He nodded.

"I didn't say I was completely gay. You have straight hair somewhere, right?" He turned her around. "Fuck." He laughed. "I'm bi."

"I'm lesbian, nice to meet you." She jokingly shook his hand.

"I did not know that." She laughed. "Hey, uh, if this isn't _too _creepy, could I have an autograph?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Uh... Sure." She grabbed a napkin, and a sharpie out of Tinka's bag. She signed it, and left a lipstick mark. "That's just old habit. Back in Rocky, it's pretty much a requirement to leave your lips on autographs. The dumpsters outside were full of red lipstick." He laughed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." He shook Cece's hand again.

"It's nice to meet you too..." He laughed.

"Brian." Cece nodded.

"Brian. I don't know a lot of people who could go up there in a dress." They nodded, and Tinka and Cece left.

"Alright Cece. We have..." Tinka added up the time. "About six hours left, rounding up time." Cece nodded. "What the fuck are we supposed to do?" Tinka shrugged. "I'll call her again." She walked off, but got voice mail "Voice mail." Cece nodded, and they continued walking on. Cece checked her phone for anything, and she had three missed calls.

"Oh, it's Jovi." She clicked on the number. "Hey baby." Tinka froze.

"Cece?" Cece waved her off, but Tinka kept persisting.

"Hold on honey." She put the phone down. "What, I'm busy."

"Who's taking care of the quads?" Cece's jaw dropped.

"Uh... We kind of lost Tinka's kids. I- I love you... Bye..." She hung up, and looked at Tinka, who was starting to hyperventilate. "Let's just go to the apartment. They're still with the baby sitter, I paid her for all night." Tinka nodded.

The ride was silent, but once they got to the building, Tinka dashed up the stairs. Cece unlocked the door, and Tinka burst in. "Hello?" She looked around the living room, and crashed down on the couch. "They're not here!"

"Why are you guys making so much noise?" They both turned to Kyoko, standing in the doorway. The squealed and toppled her over, into the door. "Ow! What was that for?" Tinka bowed.

"We thought we lost you!" Kyoko laughed.

"I was afraid I would loose one of you three. You guys got so high, and so drunk, Tinka even got a tattoo " She gasped, and turned around.

"That's what that thing is?" Cece pulled up her shirt, and saw the bandage. "Wait... Is that why I was topless?" Kyoko nodded.

"That would make sense." Kyoko laughed as one of the babies cried. "You came just in time. We're almost out of milk." Tinka ran in the room, and Cece lead Kyoko to the couch.

"So. Why didn't you answer your phone?" She shrugged.

"It's dead." Cece nodded, thinking. "I left the charger at the hotel." Cece nodded again. They talked quietly, and Tinka came out after about twenty minutes. "The babies are ready for travel."

"I checked, you guys were talking about going back to America today, and there's a flight leaving at 20:30." Tinka nodded. "So you should pack." They helped Tinka pack her things, while she called Gunther.

"At eight?" Tinka sighed.

"Yeah. They're helping us pack. Just come back down." He nodded. "Hello?"

"Oh, you couldn't hear that." He laughed. "Okay. Love you, bye."

"Love you! Bye!" She giggled, putting the phone in her bag. They finished packing and headed back to the hotel, where Rocky was still passed out in the tub. Kyoko woke her up, and once they nursed her, Gunther was there, and it was almost time for them to leave for the states. "Bye you guys!" Tinka hugged everyone, and Gunther did too, rather awkwardly.

"Bye!" Cece hugged the babies, while Kyoko hugged Rocky around the waist. They thought it would be best not to let her know just yet. "Jareth, you'll always be Auntie Cece's favorite, solely because David Bowie said he loved your name. But, Laura, you're awesome. I know two Laura's Little Nell, and the other one we drove across America with. And Nell. You're named after Rocky, but Nell is better." Big Rocky laughed. "And Victoria. I'm not quite sure what Victoria is, but Berlin is enough to have a song by Hedwig written about it."

"Victoria is in Australia." Cece nodded at Kyoko.

"There we go." She hugged them again, and the Hessenheffers got to the airport.

* * *

"Gunther." Tinka poked her brother.

"What?" He peered out from over his magazine, and she giggled.

"Let's talk. I haven't seen you all day! How are you?" He shrugged, and Tinka closed her eyes.

"I'm fine. I learned that I never want to work with puppets." Tinka laughed, stretching in the tiny airplane seat.

"Good. Cece and I went to a cafe where someone in drag was singing Ziggy Stardust, so it was a good day after all." He sighed. "There was one song I hadn't heard in a while. _Five Years._"

"What's it about?" Tinka sighed.

"It's saying... That there's five years left. Someone came on television, and said earth was really dying. There's five years left, period. So, this guy is cramming all he can. He had to learn everything. A girl his age hit some kids, and if someone hadn't pulled her off, she would of killed them. A solder with a broken arm stared at the wheel of his car, a cop kissed a priest's feet, and it says the person listening to the song was drinking a milkshake in an ice cream parlor. He thinks of his mother, ans has to get back there."

"Tinka, where is this-" She shushed him.

"Quiet. I'm not done." She laughed. "He says that the listener is beautiful. And then, the chorus is saying five years, stuck on my eyes, five years, what a surprise, five years, my brain hurts a lot, five years... That's all we got." Tinka took in a deep breath, trying not to cry. "So you're sitting there thinking what if we do have five years? I mean, they won't even see six years old. They won't be at peace when they die. They've known earth, they've seen the condition it's in, but they don't have knowledge. And what would you do? Don't tell them? Or be straightforward, like Santa. Just say 'Hey, you're going to be dead by the time you're six, and Santa isn't real.' But that doesn't seem fair. Should you tell them that death is peaceful?" She petted the fuzz on Victoria's head. "Death isn't for all of the people around you." She was starting to cry now. "What are we supposed to do about when their best friends parents kill themselves because they can't stand to see their loved ones die? Are we supposed to pray? Would that make them feel better? If God existed, he wouldn't make them go through the pain of never seeing adulthood, but they can't figure that out! They'll never have their first kiss, or date, they won't go to their senior prom, they won't get to awkwardly dance with friends at senior prom, they won't understand what the song _Five Years _means. They can't figure out what anything means!" She sighed.

"Tinka..." She cried again.

"They won't understand when it says we have five years left. They'll ask what for, and we'll cry. I wouldn't be able to help it! They won't be old enough to know why they don't have grandparents. They won't be old enough to watch Cece in Rocky Horror. Maybe Labyrinth. They won't be old enough to appreciate Bowie, even though David said he liked Jareth." She sighed. "They won't be old enough... To know if..." She opened her eyes again, and looked at Gunther. "We happen to them." He nodded. "I couldn't do it." She closed her eyes again.

"That's really sweet." He rubbed her arm, looking back into his magazine. "You realize I'm about ninety nine percent sure that that song is referring to Ziggy coming to earth." Tinka gasped, sarcastically.

"Well, well. Look who knows his Bowie." She opened one eye, and smirked at him. "You know, what if they get abducted by aliens?"

"Look, they're a lot of 'what ifs' in parenting. You'll know when the time comes." Tinka raised an eyebrow at him. "Most of the puppet guys were complaining about their wives, and I complained about my sister." Tinka laughed. "They agree that's it's worse." She hit him playfully. "It may of been the four babies, but, you know." Tinka laughed.

* * *

A/N You know what I like about this story the most? It's just a bunch of random fucking adventures. Nothing more, nothing less. And it's just fun to write it. Oh, I liked that song, I can stick it in here because I'm at a loss for ideas. And it works. (Sometimes.) Also, I din't say this last chapter, but David Bowie is awesome. Look up Starman. It's so pretty. :) The chorus is like somewhere over the rainbow.


	23. Thanksgiving It Up!

A/N So... Last chapter. I can't believe it! I mean... This is so bitter-sweet.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it won't work!" Gunther laughed, as Tinka got the bucket from under the kitchen shelf.

"They will. We were raised on it." Gunther blinked a few times at his sister.

"What?" She wrapped a scarf around her neck, and stepped into the garage. She glided in between the cars, and stepped into the frost covered lawn. Gunther followed, and Tinka stepped into the barn.

"Mama never breastfeed us, idiot." She giggled as she got the first goat. "No, we were raised off goat."

"Wait..." She finished it, and stood up. Tinka wrapped her padded arms around his neck, and he automatically put his hands on her waist. She got on her tip-toes, and pecked him quickly on the lips, and he put his forehead on hers. "So you're going to give the babies goat milk?" Tinka nodded.

"Yep." She sat back down, and got the next goat.

* * *

Tinka's POV, later that day.

* * *

"Maggie!" She put her bags down next to the couch, and hugged me. "How are you?"

She laughed, hugging Gunther. "Perfect! Broadway's looking up." She laughed. "So, where's my babies?" I pointed up the stairs, and I ran up with her. Gunther staid down.

"Oh." I closed the door to the nursery and we sat down on the couch. "Maggie, uh, Cece and Rocky are dating new people. So, two new additions to dinner." I crossed my legs awkwardly. "Rocky's still a little rough around the edges with you..." She nodded.

"I would expect that." I hugged her, and the doorbell rang I looked at the wall clock, and it was six, thirty minutes after Cece's flight landed.

I ran downstairs, and Gunther was taking her and Jovi's coat. "Tinka!" She squealed and I hugged her. "Uh, Jovi, this is Tinka." I shook her hand.

"And this is Cece's old roommate Maggie." Cece hugged Maggie, and Jovi shook her hand. "Well, while we're waiting for Rocky and Kyoko, why don't we adjourn to the study?" They nodded.

"Now, Tinka, this isn't turning into Clue, is it?" I laughed. "Because I'm afraid I would have to be Mrs. White." Cece laughed now. "And you, Wadsworth."

"As long as I can cram my... Well, his ass was flat then, wasn't it?" Jovi's jaw dropped. "If I can still get in that corset, I'm game." I laughed at Jovi's horrified expression as they walked into the study. I ushered them in. "I'll get the babies." I ran up the stairs, and got them. They toddled towards the stairs, and I helped them down. I helped them into the study, and Cece squealed.

"There they are!" Cece scooped Jareth up.

"Jare, what did we practice?" I grinned, probing him with my eyes. "Come on Jare, show Cece!"

"Zig... Ziggy." Cece's jaw dropped, as she heard him say it. He took a handful of her hair.

"Ziggy?" Jovi came up behind Cece. "What's Ziggy?" We looked at her in shock.

"Stardust?" Cece handed Jareth to me. "Ziggy Stardust?" She gasped. "Really!" Jovi shrugged. "I'm so ashamed of you." I laughed, walking back out to Gunther.

"Any word from..." I looked back down the hall. "Lori?" He shook his head, grinning at Jareth.

"Not yet. She'll be here, honey." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned my head into him.

"Jovi doesn't know who Ziggy Stardust is." He mockingly laughed.

"I don't see how. You and Cece are always going on, and on, and on-" I shoved him, and he laughed.

"Because he's awesome." I laughed, getting on my tiptoes to reach his ear. "Cece said she would go straight for him."

"A lot of men would go gay for Ziggy." I nodded, laughing.

"You wouldn't happen to be one of those men, would you Gunther?" I poked him playfully in the ribs, and he kissed my head.

"I will admit, the mind does wonder, but no. I'm perfectly happy right now." I laughed.

"Come on!" I laughed again, starting to sing. "Ain't there a man you can say no more? And, ain't there a woman I can sock in the jaw? And, ain't there a child I can hold without judging? Ain't there a pen that will write before they die? Ain't you proud you've still got faces?" I took a breath for the big finish. "Ain't there one damn song that can make me break down and cry?" He laughed, putting his arm back around me. "And you wouldn't want to get with that?"

"That wasn't during the Ziggy age, was it?" I thought.

"Fine." I started to sing again. "People stared at the makeup on his face." Gunther rolled his eyes, while Cece cheered from the study.

"Good one Tinks!" I laughed.

"Laughed at his long black hair, his animal grace. The boy in the bright blue jeans jumped up on the stage. And lady stardust sang his songs of darkness and disgrace." I laughed again, standing back beside him.

"Better than Rebel Rebel." I leaned my head back laughing. "Hot tramp, I love you so." I laughed even more, and Cece was giggling.

My phone rang, and I rushed to the kitchen. "Lori?" She laughed. "Where are you?"

"I don't know. I'm really lost. Maybe these people know where I am. I'll ring the doorbell." Our doorbell rang, and I rushed to the front door. Gunther opened it, and there she was. "It was so hard to keep from laughing." I hugged her, Beth, and they picked up Laura on the way.

"Lori?" Cece gasped, and ran across the wood floor to her, hugging her. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Cece. And Labyrinth is opening in a few weeks in the local theater The whole town's going to see it." She laughed.

"I think we'll amount for about half of it." Cece giggled, and hugged Beth.

"So, where's your kid?" Cece laughed. "I've got one on the way." I looked down, and sure enough, she looked about five months.

"It's not..." She shook her head.

"Oh, honey, no, it's not Russ's." Cece and I nodded, hugging her again. "Oh!" She turned to Gunther, setting her bags down. "Is this your brother? And... What should I call him? Laura has a little... Blabbar mouth. I mean, it's okay, Beth was the only one she told, and Beth told me..." She straightened the collar of his shirt.

"The rules of love mean nothing to you two?" Beth shrugged.

"I didn't do anything. Fuss at her." I glared at Laura.

"Believe me, I will." Cece laughed, taking Lori into the study.

"Now, there's something you need to know." Lori gasped. "That's Victoria, that's Jareth, that's Nell, and that's Laura."

"My god... Tinka, you squeezed all of these out of you?" I nodded, laughing.

"Yeah. My stomach is still lonely. And I didn't even get any stretch marks. I just look fat!" Lori laughed, rubbing my back.

"That's a good way to look at it." Lori laughed, and she looked at Gunther. "What is... You know, if I'm not intruding, what is he to them?" I looked up at him, and he shrugged.

"I don't know... Dad? Uncle? Or maybe they could just call him... Gunther." Lori looked at them.

"Dad. That way, when they call him Dad in front of other adults, you can say they just never knew their father." I nodded, thinking.

"I think that's good." Gunther nodded at me.

"I think so too." I hugged him.

* * *

"Ahh! How are we doing?" Rocky hugged us, and put her bags down with the rest.

"Konnichi-wa Tinka-chan." She bowed, and I bowed back.

"Konnichi-wa Kyoko-chan." I bowed, and hugged her. "Kawaii hito-ga warate kuraru narra!" She lifted her hand to her face, and laughed. "Kanepea."

"Hai, hai. Gomen-nassai." I laughed, hugging her again.

"We still can't understand you." I laughed, and put my arm around Cece.

"That's the way we want to keep it." Kyoko giggled.

"Okay, so, if you guys will get changed, we'll eat." Gunther and I went into our room, and out on our formal wear. I got the kids dressed, after quite a bit of fuss, and joined the others in the dining room.

"Oh my god Tinka!" I walked over, and laughed at the picture Cece was holding. "We have to show this to David when he sees us next." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that remarkable. What _is _remarkable is that we could hold him still long enough to paint that on his face." I laughed, looking at Jare, who we dressed as Aladdin Sane. "We're hoping to milk it until he's five." Cece laughed.

"Yeah, Five Years... Old." I nodded, giggling.

Everyone got seated, and Gunther and I served everyone. "Who's saying the grace?" We glanced sideways at Jovi. "You guys don't do that, do you?"

"No." I tilted my head at Cece.

"Cece, let's respect her belief." I turned to Jovi. "Why don't you start off?"

"Alright." We took hands, and bowed our heads. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Today, we gather here to celebrate Thanksgiving. Cece?" I peeked open my eyes, and Cece looked shocked.

"Ah..." I closed my eyes again. "Okay. Hey, uh, God. Thanks for... Being there... For... Me? And Jovi." I rolled my eyes in my head.

"God, look, she's doing the best she can. I've always urged her to go to church with me sense we were little, and she said no, she couldn't wake up that early." I smiled. "Please bless this food, bless the people eating it, and the house we're eating it in."

"God." I relaxed again, waiting for Kyoko. "This whole element is new to me... There being only one of you." She laughed to herself. "Please bless everything. Thank you."

"Father, please keep Gunther and Tinka safe through the winter. I don't want them to be cold." I smiled at Laura, opening my eyes, and her's were too. I closed them, and checked on her's, and her's were closed too.

"Father, please keep everyone safe through the harsh winter." Lori sighed. "And, if you're hearing this, Miss Alice, I did check up on her. You can rest in peace now." My mouth fell open the slightest, but I closed it.

"Father, please make this baby a pretty one. I looked through my pictures, and I was an ugly baby." I closed my lips together to keep from laughing at Beth.

Gunther squeezed my hand. "Alright, uh, God, please... Let us live for another year. I think that's reasonable, right?"

I sighed. "It seems our talks are getting less and less frequent In fact, I believe the last time I prayed was in that cab on the way to the hospital. But I'm thankful I have four, beautiful children, that I love more and more each day, a beautiful house, and even though our parents aren't with us anymore, I know they would of loved them."

"Alright. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen." We opened out eyes, and nodded.

"Amen." We picked up our forks and knives and dug in.

"This is really good Tinka!" I smiled at Lori.

"Thank you, but Gunther is the one who does most of the cooking." Cece laid her fork down at the same time as Rocky. "It's American you guys!" They poked at it for a little while, but finally approved it.

* * *

"Aww!" Cece buried her head in Jovi. "This movie always makes me cry!"

"How does _It's a Wonderful Life _make you cry?" Cece glared at me.

"I forgot you weren't human since you gave birth to those demons!" I laughed, rubbing her arm.

"Totally." Rocky got up, and took the movie out of the DVD player.

"What do you guys want to watch now?" Cece glanced at me, grinning evilly.

"Friends!" I laughed.

"Just like old times." Rocky grinned as she stuck the old, worn out DVD in the player.

Lori had already left for the hotel she was spending the night in, Gunther was getting the babies in bed, leaving just me, Rocky, Kyoko, Jovi, and Cece.

"Hold on..." We waited while it went though the screens. "So no one told you life was gonna be this way?" We clapped at the same time, grinning.

"Your life's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA?" Cece did a dance, and had us all laughing.

"It's like you're always stuck in second gear!" Rocky stressed the 'e' in gear, making us all laugh.

"Like it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, even your year!" I collapsed on the couch, laughing.

"But, I'll be there for you!" We all sang together, remembering old times, back at our old apartment. "When the rain starts to pour! I'll be there for you, like you've been there before, I'll be there for you-ho, cause you're there for me too-ooo-hoo!" Cece and Rocky sat back down, next to their, at the time, very weirded out girlfriends.

Gunther came back down the stairs, and sat beside me, wrapping his arm around me. I sighed, leaning into him, closing my eyes. _I'm... Happy._

I grinned, with my eyes still closed, at this sudden realization, how natural it was, and how we should never be apart. "I understand what Hedwig was talking about, now." I opened my eyes to the screen, and even though I could barely hear the words coming from my own mouth, Cece and Rocky smiled softly at me, and then, at each other.

* * *

A/N Okay, so, I don't want to make this super long... But... I thought that was sweet. :)

And I'm working on a sequel... But it's not looking good. I keep loosing inspiration.

Oh, and, what Hedwig was talking about means Origin of Love. Look it up on YouTube. :)


End file.
